A Journey of Discovery Book One: Pendulum
by Jedi-2B
Summary: Ever wonder what might have happened if Vader and Palpatine hadn't died at Endor, and Luke had met Mara before she received that Last Command?
1. Chapter 1

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum**

**Summary:** Ever wonder what might have happened if Vader and Palpatine hadn't died at Endor, and Luke had met Mara before she received that Last Command?

Spoilers for the original movie trilogy, Shadows of the Empire, By the Emperor's Hand, and even a couple of the old Marvel comics. Forget everything else you've read after that.

**Disclaimer:** All these wonderful characters belong to George Lucas. No Imperial or Republic credits are being made off this story.

**Author's Note:** I decided to finally take the plunge and try posting something other than one-post vignettes here at ff.n. Unfortunately, I don't have anything new to put up, so I'll practice first posting some oldies. I'm not going to expect a lot of replies, since many of you have read this tale on other sites. I plan on posting a new chapter every couple days.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"I'm sure Luke wasn't on that thing when it blew."

A troubled frown filled Leia's face. "No. He wasn't. And neither was the Emperor or...or...Vader."

"What? How do you know?" Han felt confused. She was displaying that same expression Luke was always having.

"I can still feel their aura of evil. And Luke is in the middle of it. They've captured him." Leia gripped Han's hand tightly, but kept her eyes turned toward space.

"You're sounding like you have this Force business." Han was hoping against hope that she'd tell him the very idea was ridiculous.

"I think I do, Han. At least, Luke said I did." She paused in thought. "I've always felt a connection with him. But on Bespin, when he called to me, I could hear his voice in my head. In a way it felt strange, and yet, it also felt completely natural."

Han did his best to push down the twinge of jealousy he was feeling. She was supposed to feel a connection with _him,_ not with Luke.

"We'll get him back, Leia. I promise. Heck, I've rescued his behind so many times, what's once more."

Leia finally turned to face Han, and he could see the tears threatening to spill out.

"Thank you, Han," she said hoarsely, then looked back skyward. "I don't know what I'd do without him," she added in a whisper.

* * *

The next day, Han and Chewie found themselves working on the _Falcon_, attempting to rig a substitute for the sensor dish Lando inadvertently lost during his seemingly suicidal run into the Death Star. 

Han has been unusually quiet all day, Chewbacca thought. He and Leia had barely made an appearance at the victory celebration the night before.

/You're brooding/ Chewie commented finally, as he watched Han tighten the same bolt for twenty minutes.

Han's shoulders slumped in resignation. "Chewie, I need to ask you something, and I want an honest answer. The truth, not just what you think I want to hear."

/I would not lie to you./

Han took a deep breath. "Just how close have Leia and Luke grown? While I was in the carbonite, I mean."

Chewie could tell Han was worried, but he had promised to tell the truth. /Many times I saw her crying in his arms./

"And Luke was right there to comfort her. How convenient." Han threw the hydrospanner into the toolbox with a loud clang.

/She was crying for you, Han./

"I'm not so sure. Maybe she was crying 'cause she didn't know how she was going to dump me when I thawed out."

/Then why would they help rescue you at all? They were both frantic to find you./

"I don't know. Guilty consciences?"

/The princess loves you, Han. I can see it in her eyes./

"Yeah, well, she loves Luke too. I can see _that_ in her eyes."

* * *

In the throne room of the Imperial Palace, Darth Vader listened attentively as his emperor outlined his intentions for their newest, and most valuable, prisoner of war. 

"We've already seen he touches the dark side when he loses his temper." Palpatine steepled his fingers together as he sat in his throne, looking upon his servant. "And what brings out the anger in him? The threat of harm to his ... friends," he said, spitting out the last word as if it were repulsive to him.

"I believe that threat would no longer be effective. His friends managed to escape at Endor." Vader stood at the foot of the throne's dais, in deference to his master.

"Just so. Therefore, we shall introduce someone new for him to care about." Palpatine turned ever so slightly and closed his yellow eyes, apparently communicating through the Force. Moments later, a young woman with red-gold hair glided silently into the room, kneeling to the Emperor on one knee.

"Jade?" Vader questioned his master, though he knew who the woman was.

"Yes. My Hand. Just returned from Svivren." Palpatine then directed his attention to the newcomer. "Since you failed to carry out your assignment on Tatooine, I am offering you a chance to redeem yourself. One ... last ... chance."

The woman nodded, but remained silent, her head respectfully bowed.

"Skywalker is now our prisoner," Palpatine continued. "You will go to him in the guise of a fellow Rebel prisoner. You will gain his confidence and invoke his sympathy. When he believes you to be tortured during interrogation, he will become angry. And anger leads to the dark side, is this not so, Lord Vader?" the Emperor hissed, keeping his eyes on the woman's motionless form.

"You believe he will accept ... her ... as a compatriot?" Vader dared to question his master.

"He is quite trusting," Palpatine responded with unusual patience. "His compassion for others will be his undoing." He then turned back to the woman. "You understand your importance in this matter?"

"Yes, Your Excellency, but ..." The woman hesitated.

"You question your role?"

"No, Your Excellency. But I am trained as an assassin. You no longer wish him dead?" Jade lifted her eyes slightly.

"He may be of more use to us alive, my dear. The Rebels would still lose their figure-head Jedi, and with a third dark lord, we will easily crush this cursed Rebellion." Palpatine favored his young servant with an appraising look. "You and he are of the same age. He should enjoy your ... companionship."

Jade bowed her head to her master. "As you wish," she said in submission.

"Good," Palpatine cackled. "Now go prepare yourself."

The woman rose gracefully, bowed once more, and exited the room without even a glance at Darth Vader.

"You sent Jade to eliminate my son," Vader said flatly, purposely posing his words as a statement, not a question. He carefully hid his indignation at this discovery of Palpatine's secret scheming.

Palpatine waved his hand in dismissal, ignoring the reverberating sound of his servant's harsh breathing. "At the time, I did not believe he could be turned. I still have my doubts, Lord Vader."

"He will join us or die, my master," the Dark Lord intoned, remembering saying those exact words before confronting his son on Bespin.

* * *

Luke Skywalker lay on a small cot in the semi-darkness. Only a thin shaft of light streamed in through the small grated opening near the top of the door. His captors kept his cell dark except when his single meal was brought once a day. 

_Darkness leads to despair. Despair leads to darkness,_ the young would-be Jedi mused to himself. Luke had been so sure he could turn his father, that there was still good hidden in him, but events had transpired against him. He had found himself the one in danger of being turned, and dread still churned deep inside him, for himself and for those he loved. He dared not stretch out to Leia for fear of betraying her presence. She was safe; she had to be. He was certain he would know if she had perished.

When Luke had finally regained consciousness the previous day, the first thing he felt was a familiar touch on his mind. He had immediately erected a mental barrier, blocking out the intrusion. He wasn't in the mood to converse with Father. Not yet. _Father... Vader..._ Even in his most private thoughts, Luke wasn't sure how to refer to his parent.

Unbidden, memories of his capture invaded his thoughts. No, not capture. Surrender. Foolhardy surrender. He had walked right into the Imperial encampment, boldly proclaiming to be the only Rebel on the Sanctuary Moon, demanding to be taken to Lord Vader.

His own words echoed mockingly in his head. _'That's why you won't take me to your Emperor now.' _Which was precisely what Father proceeded to do. Took him straight to the Emperor like some long-sought-after trophy. Probably had a good chuckle at Luke's feeble attempts at voice-manipulation, as well. Naïve. Naïve with a capital N, just as Han had proclaimed him to be so many times in the past.

Luke recalled entering Palpatine's makeshift throne room on the Death Star. Even then, Luke had felt an air of confidence within him. He was a Jedi; he could withstand anything thrown at him. All he had to do was resist, distract the Sith long enough for the Alliance fleet to attack, and the battle would be won, perhaps even the war.

"Your overconfidence is your weakness," he had brazenly told the Emperor. But it was Luke's own overconfidence in his strength of will that had nearly been his personal failure. How could he have given in so easily to Palpatine's goading? _Be strong,_ he had been repeating to himself. _Han and Leia will take the shield down. Be strong, hold on ... _And yet there his hand was, outstretched, calling his lightsaber.

Desperation had driven him to attack the Emperor, to battle Vader. It had taken all his strength to drive out the hatred that was consuming him more and more each moment.

Jedi ideals centered on protecting others. They were the guardians of the galaxy. How ironic that his thoughts of the one person he most wanted to protect would be the catalyst to his near downfall. And how in the galaxy he'd managed to bury the fact that Leia was his sister, Vader's daughter, he may never know. Luke squeezed his eyes shut, replaying the scenario in his mind.

_"Princess," Vader had intoned tauntingly. "So, your thoughts dwell on the princess. After we have taken care of you, she will become our primary target."_

At that, something had snapped inside of Luke. His fear that Leia would be subjected once again to Imperial interrogation and torture, or that Vader would somehow discover his relationship to her and strive to corrupt her to the dark side also. Regardless, Luke's self-control had disappeared in an instant as, filled with rage, he'd leapt from his hiding place to challenge the man who had sired him.

It wasn't until he had severed his father's hand, artificial like his own, that he realized how much the dark side was swirling through him. It was only then that Palpatine's cackling penetrated the haze of Luke's mind. _"...take your father's place at my side ..." "...take your father's place ..."_

The memory of his vision in the cave on Dagobah had washed over him then, of his own face in Vader's helmet. It was coming to pass. Somehow, from somewhere, Luke had found the strength to resist, to throw down his saber in defiance. He had not turned then, and he never would, no matter what the future held for him.

Luke rose and paced slowly around his chamber of incarceration. His bones stilled ached from the Force lightening Palpatine had subsequently inflicted on him. His last memory was of writhing in pain, calling out for Father. He'd awakened to find himself imprisoned here in the darkness, alone. He wasn't even sure how many days he'd been unconscious. He no longer wore a glove on his right hand, and he could tell that the blaster damage it had received on the sail barge had been repaired.

Was he still aboard the Death Star? Had the fleet failed to destroy it, then? Luke sat back down on his bunk and reached out tentatively with the Force. He could feel a strange jumble of a multitude of minds, millions, billions, ... Too many to be contained on the Death Star, and too diverse. On a planet, then. Taken to Coruscant, perhaps. Did Leia and Han know where he was? Had they been ultimately captured themselves? If not, would they mount a rescue? He fervently hoped not, on all counts. He was the last person anyone should be risking his or her life over.

* * *

Later that day, Luke heard the sounds of prisoners being herded down the corridor outside his cell door. He recognized the swishing of doors opening nearby to admit captured Rebels, accompanied by their angry retorts to the stormtroopers' brusque commands. 

At least now Luke knew he was actually in a detention block of some sort. There was an empty cot on the other side of his forced accommodations, and he briefly wondered if another prisoner would be incarcerated with him. Probably not, he decided. They would want to keep him isolated. In fact, he was mildly surprised to be held so near other prisoners. Was he overestimating his importance? But why, then, was he being kept alive at all?

Luke could hear yet more pairs of stormtrooper boots approaching down the hallway.

"Watch it!" A sharp female voice rose defiantly above the metal clanking. Luke smiled to himself in the darkness. For some reason, Han's words from so long ago came to him ... _"She's got a lot of spirit."_

He was jolted out of his reverie by the sudden whooshing open of his own door. Two troopers stood silhouetted in the doorway, each grasping the upper arms of someone.

"Got a roommate for you," one of the guards announced.

"Get in there, you Rebel scum," the other said with a snarl as they shoved a woman in unceremoniously onto the floor. The cell door slid shut, immersing the room once more in near darkness.

Luke made a move to help the woman up, but she was too quick, springing up on her own.

"Who's there?" she questioned, as her eyes strained in the sudden gloom.

"Your Rebel scum roommate," Luke quipped, suddenly feeling glad for the company.

"A man!" she snapped. "They put me with a man?" She jerked toward the door and began pounding on it. "Hey! You made a mistake! You can't leave me in here with a man!"

"No mistake, sister," came a guard's curt reply. "I hope you two are very happy together."

The woman stood near the door a moment, perhaps reluctantly accepting her fate, perhaps just sizing up the situation.

"Don't be afraid," Luke assured her softly. "I won't hurt you."

The woman carefully made her way over to the empty cot, as far from Luke as she could get. "Who are you?" she finally asked.

"Luke," was the quiet response.

"Oh, yeah? Luke who?"

"Just Luke." After a moment's silence, he added, "Who are you?"

"Jade. Just Jade," she added before Luke could voice the obvious question.

"Were you captured at Endor?"

"Yes," she answered briefly. After a momentary pause, she must have decided it wouldn't hurt to give out a little more information. "I was a pilot at Endor. A-wing. My ship was disabled and I had to eject. I hoped someone would pick me up. I guess I just wasn't specific enough as to _who_ should rescue me. What about you? Pilot too?"

"No. Well, yes." Luke strained to see her face in the dim light. He knew several A-wing pilots, but her name didn't sound familiar.

"You don't know if you're a pilot or not?" Jade asked, snickering.

"I am a pilot. X-wing. But I wasn't flying when I was captured."

"So what were you doing?"

Luke hesitated. Even if the cell were bugged, he figured the Imperials already knew what he was doing on Endor. "I was part of the strike team to take out the shield generator on the moon."

The woman mulled this over. "But your team was successful. I mean, the generator was shut down. How were you ...?"

"I was taken prisoner soon after we landed. The rest of the team apparently was successful without me." Luke smiled in relief at this revelation that Han and Leia had succeeded. "And the Death Star?"

"Destroyed," she confirmed. "The fallout is what damaged my ship."

"We won the battle, then?" Luke persisted, curiosity filling him.

"I ... suppose." The woman faltered, and Luke sensed pain radiating out from her. "If you call losing half your forces a victory. Things weren't going well just before the station exploded and I went EV." Her voice lowered perceptibly. "My best friend was on the star cruiser that monstrosity blew to bits."

"I'm sorry," Luke soothed. "I know how that feels. My best friend was killed at Yavin, in the very first battle I was ever in."

Jade didn't answer, but Luke thought he felt a note of surprise from her. He decided to turn the conversation in a new direction. "Do you know where we are?"

"You don't know?"

"I'm guessing Coruscant, but no, I'm not sure. I was knocked out after ... after I was captured, and woke up here." Luke leaned forward. "How many days ago was the battle?"

"Four days ago," Jade answered, sounding slightly baffled that her new cellmate was so in the dark, figuratively as well as literally. "And yes, we're on Coruscant, in some kind of maximum security prison."

Their conversation was halted when the overhead illumination suddenly came on, flooding the cell with blinding light.

"Stang!" Jade exclaimed, covering her eyes.

"I forgot to tell you, they turn on the lights when dinner is served," Luke joked. "Probably as added punishment so you can see what you're eating."

Jade squinted, staring at his back as he bent to retrieve the meal tray. "That doesn't look like an Alliance uniform," she said warily.

Luke turned toward her, and her eyes widened as recognition slowly came to her. "You're Luke Skywalker," she whispered, a touch of amazement evident in her voice.

"Well, yes," came the reluctant reply.

Suddenly she bolted to her feet, snapping her hand up in a sharp salute.

"Commander Skywalker," she declared. "Sir."

Luke looked at the tray with the two bowls of gruel he was still holding, then set it down on her bunk. He brought his own hand up in a return salute.

"At ease, uh," he glanced at the rank insignia on her collar, "Lieutenant."

"Lieutenant Jade Maiwara, Sir." Jade relaxed slightly, but continued to stare at him in apparent shock and awe.

"I think I liked it better when I was just Luke," he finally said. Luke gestured toward the tray. "Mind if we eat?"

Jade shook her head, and slowly sat back down on the edge of her cot. Luke picked up one of the bowls and crossed back to his own bunk, her eyes following his every move.

"You know, I'm still the same person I was five minutes ago," he said.

"Yes, Sir," came the reply.

"You don't have to call me sir."

"Yes, Commander."

Luke forced down the urge to roll his eyes. "I would prefer you just call me Luke."

"All right ... Luke," she replied, then lapsed into silence.

They ate the tasteless stew in slow motion, both surreptitiously stealing glances at each other. Though her face was smudged, her uniform dirty and torn, and her hair disheveled, Luke decided Jade was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. Stray locks of red-gold hair framed a delicate, yet strong-willed face. And her eyes! Her eyes were a deep emerald green, sparkling like twin gems. How in the galaxy did he manage to get a cellmate like this?

* * *

Luke sat cross-legged on his cot, his back leaning against the cold ferrocrete wall. It had been several hours since their empty bowls had been retrieved, and darkness once more claimed its place in the cell. Jade had seemed rather hesitant every time he tried to start a conversation, especially after learning his identity. But Luke was by nature an amiable person, and he felt responsible for her unease. 

"You're curious about me," he spoke into the shadows.

"How ...?" she began, then bit off the rest. "Are you reading my mind? I've heard rumors ..."

"No, no," Luke assured her warmly. "I would never do that."

_'Would' never.__ Not 'could' never._ Jade's mind swirled with the implications of his statement. _Was he capable of entering her mind? _She tightened the mental barriers she had erected just before arriving here.

"I just felt ..." He paused, wanting to make her feel comfortable. "Most people seem to have questions about me, but are afraid to ask me directly, especially of late. So I'm inviting you to ask away, anything you want to know."

Oh, she had questions, all right. Lots of them. But not necessarily the kind a low-ranking pilot who should only know him by reputation ought to have. She was doing her best to project feelings of surprise, sorrow, pain, and puzzlement both now and during their earlier conversation. He was apparently accepting those feelings at face value, as she could sense sympathy and understanding rolling out of him.

"And you'll answer any question I have?" she ventured shyly.

"As many as possible." His voice sounded warm and sincere. "I'm sure only about a tenth of those rumors you've heard are true.

Jade debated. How much would he actually reveal to her, a stranger? Would he alter the truth to make himself look good? She knew he was devious and clever. All Jedi had been. Not clever enough to escape the Emperor, of course, and this one sitting across from her was no exception.

"Did you really blow up the first Death Star?"

Hmmm. Luke was expecting an inquiry about 'magic powers.' Odd, but he could go with the flow.

"It was really pretty much a joint effort," he explained. This was not one of his favorite subjects anymore. "All the pilots that day contributed, plus the crew and strategists on the ground."

"But didn't you actually fire the torpedo? I saw holo-footage of the award ceremony once." She had, too, as part of her briefing before going to Tatooine. The happy-go-lucky kid in that holo was worlds apart from the Jedi here.

"It was a lucky shot, though I've been told there's no such thing as luck. That was the first time I'd ever been in an X-wing, or a battle of any kind."

He almost sounds embarrassed. Not arrogant at all. Not even as self-assured as he appeared at Jabba's.

"Your first battle?" Something he had said earlier occurred to her. "This was when your friend was killed?"

"Yes." Luke bit his lip as those memories surfaced painfully. "He was covering ... for me ... when he was shot down."

Jade could feel sorrow seeping out of him, though he seemed to be trying to hide it. She almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

Luke cleared his throat. "Any other questions?" On a different subject, he hoped.

"Well ..." Jade pondered her next inquiry. What else would a star-struck junior officer ask a war hero? "Do you really know the princess of Alderaan?"

"She's one of my best friends."

Another 'best friend.' Jade had never had a best friend. Didn't really even have any friends, or close acquaintances. She didn't need any, she told herself. Would just be someone to get in the way. She smirked to herself in the dark, then quickly chastised herself. Though he couldn't see her face, he was probably perceptive enough to detect any change in inflection in her voice.

"I've only seen holos of her." Another comment that actually was the truth. "She looked rather ... serious, even arrogant."

Luke chuckled softly. "Not arrogant, not at all. She's a very friendly person, really. Serious? Yes, I suppose so. She has to be. She has a lot of responsibility. She _takes_ a lot of responsibility upon herself. She's smart, brave, ... beautiful."

He sounds smitten with her, Jade thought. Interesting. Guess it was time to get to the questions he was no doubt expecting. She was a bit curious herself as to how he would explain his Jedi powers.

"Is it true ...? That is, I heard ... you can do magic tricks."

"Not magic," Luke quickly corrected. "It's called the Force. It's a kind of energy field, created by all living things. It's all around us. A few beings are lucky enough to be able to touch it, and use it, to an extent. Or unlucky enough, depending on how you look at it. I'm still learning." He waited for Jade's reaction to his explanation.

All right, so he didn't exactly brag about being special. "So ... then ... can you read people's minds?"

"I can sense emotions from people. Sort of a heightened intuition, really."

A rather evasive answer, Jade thought.

"Can you make people do what you want them to do?"

"Jedi don't go around controlling people."

Another evasion. Typical. Once again, she reminded herself to bury the contempt she had for him. She had been congratulating herself since she'd arrived on how easily she was deceiving the mighty Jedi. The glib lies flowed from her like a sparkling stream cascading down a mountainside.

"So if you have all these powers, how did you manage to get captured?" she asked boldly, hoping she wasn't overstepping the bounds of a junior officer.

Luke laughed ruefully. "Now that's a very good question. One I've been asking myself for two days now." She could hear him shifting in the darkness, probably stretching his limbs. "Like I said, I'm still learning. And the Emperor and Vader are very powerful. They murdered all the Jedi before me, after all."

Not murdered, cleansed from the galaxy, Jade thought to herself. This was the first hint of bitterness she had really detected from the Jedi, though. At least he acknowledged the superiority of the Emperor and his dark lord.

Skywalker's voice shook Jade out of her reverie. "So, now do I get to ask questions about you?"

"Of course, what would you like to know?" Jade gritted her teeth. She had reviewed her fake background story endlessly, and undercover assignments had always come easily to her. But she had never actually tried to fool a Jedi before today. She couldn't afford to let her guard down, just because he seemed to be believing her so far. She knew without a doubt, Luke Skywalker wasn't dumb.

"How long have you been with the Rebellion? How did you get involved?"

Okay, Jade, easy enough. "I was a freighter co-pilot, on Fondor. About three years ago, things got so tough with the Imps there that I bailed out. Every job I got after that was ruined because of the Empire. It was down to join them, or fight them. I decided to fight them."

Luke listened to her brief explanation with interest. "Hmmm. I was on Fondor about three years ago, on a mission."

Jade sat up a little straighter. This hadn't been in her briefing. "You were? What were you doing there?"

"Just ... investigating ... a big ship being built."

Shock spilled out of Jade before she could clamp a lid on it. That was ... him? She'd heard about there being a Rebel spy on the _Executor_, collaborating with a group of treasonous admirals. But she hadn't known it was Skywalker. Why wasn't she told this? Did no one know? She took a deep breath and composed herself.

"Really? I, uh, guess you've been on a lot of dangerous missions?"

"Enough. I thought it was my turn to ask questions." Luke injected a hint of good-natured humor into his admonishment, but he hoped she got the message. Talking about his secret missions in a no-doubt monitored cell wasn't too smart. He'd probably already said too much.

"Uh, right. Go ahead." Keep your cool, Jade. He's just wondering about you. He doesn't suspect anything.

"How long have you been flying A-wings?"

"About three months. Endor was our first major deployment."

"I know."

Of course he would know that, Jade. He's a military commander.

"Which squadron are you in?" Luke continued.

"Green Wing." That's it, keep your answers short and to the point.

"Green Leader's a good man. Did he ...?"

"He didn't make it," Jade supplied. At least she'd been informed of this much. Not that Skywalker would know the difference, of course. He hadn't even known how the battle ended.

Jade made a pretense of yawning loud enough to be heard. She'd been cross-examined enough for tonight.

"I'm sorry," Luke apologized. "You're tired, and I'm keeping you awake.

"That's ..." She yawned again. "... all right. I guess I am tired. Goodnight, Commander. I mean, Luke."

"Goodnight, Jade."

* * *

Jade rolled away from him, berating herself inwardly. He'd rattled her with that admission about Fondor, and she'd lost her composure for a second. She should have never allowed that to happen. Even through the darkness, she had felt like he was examining her, studying every word she uttered, every sound she made. 

She found this whole assignment loathsome, to say the least. To be ordered to befriend a hated enemy was bad enough, but for it to be an enemy that she herself had failed to eliminate previously was the height of indignity.

In her mind's eye, Jade compared the image of him sitting on his bunk, quietly watching her as they ate, to what she'd seen of him at Jabba's. He seemed more vulnerable now, but that was to be expected. He didn't look dangerous at all, but looks could be deceiving. Why was Palpatine so interested in him? What made him special? And why go from wanting him dead, to all of a sudden wanting him to join the Empire?

A sudden thought seized Jade's mind. Was the Emperor planning on replacing her with Skywalker? Would he become the Emperor's Hand, while she would be reduced to the role of a mere courtesan, or worse, Skywalker's concubine? It was no secret that Palpatine believed men were superior leaders over women. Mara had been convinced that her high position was evidence of her excellent skills and diligent service. But what if the Emperor had just been using her as a fill-in, biding his time until a male Force-user could be lured to the dark side? Someone young. Someone less ... conspicuous ... than Darth Vader.

Jade pillowed her head on her forearms, burying both her feelings of contempt for the blond-haired, blue-eyed man lying across the small room, and her suspicions of betrayal by the only man she trusted in the galaxy. She tightened her mental barriers once more before drifting off in a restless sleep.

* * *

Luke lay awake for some time, listening to the even breathing of his new cellmate. He had a lot of questions about this mysterious woman that had suddenly been thrust into his world. Ones he wanted more than her standard pat answers to. Green Wing had been present during the briefing on Sullust. Even in the preoccupied state he was in then, he didn't think he could have missed her. Her very presence seemed to call to him. 

And then there was the shock she manifested at learning he was the spy at Fondor, which she tried so hard to hide. No common freighter pilot would have any knowledge of an undercover mission like that, nor would any A-wing pilot.

No, Luke thought, something's not right here. Even the fact that she'd been put in his cell seemed out-of-place. Was she an Imperial spy, then? Very likely. He bit his bottom lip in contemplation. But not an ordinary spy. Not by a long shot.

Stilling himself, Luke reached out tentatively with the Force. Perhaps ... Whoa! He jerked back reflexively, sucking in a breath. Even in sleep, she had a wall built so solidly around her thoughts, he couldn't begin to penetrate it. She was a Force user!

Luke rolled over on his back. Another Force user, barely two meters away from him! And she'd managed to hide the fact from him all evening. So she'd had training; she knew what she was doing. But had Father trained her and sent her here, or Palpatine? No, this wasn't Father's style. Darth Vader was never subtle. This entire ruse had Palpatine's gloveprints all over it. Luke let go a quiet sigh. He'd been surrounded by deception all his life, you'd think he'd be used to it by now. At least he'd recognized this feint. He smiled faintly to himself. Maybe he wasn't as naïve as Han thought. His smile turned to a look of regret. Too bad he wouldn't live to tell Han about it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Many thanks to The Good Twin, The Mistress of Shadows, Kai Organa and Wes George, who've already read this story, but still were kind enough to leave replies.**

**And special thanks to Jedi Gal, my new first-time reader. Hope you enjoy the 'journey.' **

**Note: Words spoken through the Force will be indicated by parenthesis, since ff.n doesn't like my favored asterisks. If anyone has any better suggestions, let me know. ;)**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum**

**Chapter 2**

In a conference room deep in the belly of _Home One_, tempers were threatening to flare out of control.

"Leia, we simply cannot put our plans on hold because you have a feeling that Luke Skywalker might possibly be held captive on Coruscant." Mon Mothma glided across the room, stopping to rest one hand on Leia Organa's shoulder. "I can sympathize with your concern for Commander Skywalker. I know he was a close friend of yours, but ..."

"Is. Is a close friend. Not 'was.'" Leia clenched her fists, ignoring her superior's gesture of compassion. _Why couldn't they understand? How could they be so heartless?_

"Is a friend," Mothma amended in an attempt to pacify her. "But this is our window of opportunity that we cannot pass up. The Imperials are still reeling from their defeat at Endor. More worlds than ever have openly decried Palpatine's tyranny, drawing a majority of the Imperial fleet away from Coruscant to put down these new insurrections. Vader and the Emperor have cloistered themselves in the palace in Imperial City. Now is the time for us to strike."

The leader of the Rebel Alliance paused in her oration, looking Leia straight in the eye. "Palpatine slipped through our grasp on the second Death Star. He cannot be allowed to elude us again, Leia. He must be destroyed."

"And you would destroy Luke along with him?" Tears of despair welled in Leia's eyes.

"That is a risk we have to take, my dear. I'm sure the Commander would not expect us to hold back on his behalf."

"No, he probably wouldn't." Han rose to his feet. "Because Luke always puts his own well-being below that of everyone else." He glared angrily around the room. "How many of us would even be here if it wasn't for him? I know I wouldn't, and I'm not about to abandon him now."

"If you're so concerned about his welfare, General," spoke up General Madine, "why did you allow him to be captured in the first place? He was under your command at Endor. Are you in the habit of being so lax with your troops that they can wander right into enemy hands?"

"You have no right ..." Leia began, trembling with anger.

"Please, everyone." Mon Mothma raised her hands in an effort to quell the tension in the room. "Perhaps we can come to a compromise." She turned her attention to Han and Leia. "It will take us ten days to put the final touches on our planning, and have our warships reach Coruscant. You have that much time to mount a rescue on your own. But I warn you, if you in any way jeopardize our assault, the results could be disastrous."

* * *

Han put his arm around Leia's slim shoulders as they exited the volatile meeting. 

"Ten days," Leia murmured. "We only have ten days. It will take half that time just to reach Coruscant."

"Nah." Han gave her a warm hug. "Don't forget, we've got the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy to get us there." He tilted Leia's chin up to meet his gaze. "We'll find him, sweetheart, don't worry."

The pair entered Leia's tiny quarters aboard the ship, settling wearily on her small worn couch, one of the few pieces of furniture in the room.

Leia clutched his hands tightly. "Thank you, Han. For everything. But you don't have to do this. I can go myself."

"If you think I'd let you just waltz into Palpatine's backyard, all by yourself, you're ... you're as crazy as Luke. Chewie told me what happened when you decided to visit Black Sun."

"I had to. Someone was trying to kill Luke. I couldn't just stand by, and ..."

"And let him take care of himself?"

"I worry about him, Han. He's so vulnerable."

They fell silent a moment, each lost in their own separate thoughts, which were light-years apart.

"You love him. Don't you?" Han did his best to keep an accusatory tone out of his voice.

Leia stared at him with a slightly puzzled look. "Yes."

"I knew it." Han blew out an angry breath. "Fine. After we rescue him, I won't stand in your way."

"You think ... he and I ...?" Leia asked incredulously.

"What am I supposed to think? You just admitted you love him."

Leia laughed lightly at his jealousy, and touched his arm. "Han. He's my brother."

"Your ... what!"

Leia gave a little shrug. "My twin brother." Seeing Han's wide-eyed astonishment, she continued. "We were separated when we were born, and hidden from the Empire."

"How come this is the first I've heard of it?"

"I haven't known myself for very long."

Han narrowed his gaze. "How long?"

"That night on Endor," she admitted. "The night he surrendered to ... Vader."

"He just came out and told you ..." Han began. "Wait a second, back the landspeeder up here. What'd you mean, he 'surrendered'?"

"He ... he told me he could feel good inside Vader. That he'd once been a Jedi, and Luke was convinced he could bring him back to the light side."

Leia wasn't about to admit Luke also told her Vader was their father. She refused to believe it herself. She somehow felt if she didn't speak of it aloud, it wouldn't be true.

Han ran a hand over his face. "I can't believe it. He's done some hair-brained things, but this takes the ryshcate." He looked at Leia. "I don't suppose he had a back-up plan?"

Leia shook her head no.

"Nah, of course not," Han said in exasperation. "What am I saying? This is Luke we're talkin' about. Are you sure he's your brother? You don't do crazy things like this."

"Oh, I don't know," she said, grinning. "You just brought up Black Sun. And I openly walked into Jabba's palace disguised as a bounty hunter."

"I'm guessing that was his idea, too?" The thought of how much danger Leia put herself in, or Luke put her in, still gnawed at him.

"It was kind of a collaboration. Chewie wouldn't let me go alone, and it's not easy to disguise a Wookiee." Leia grinned again. "Though we could have cut his hair and dyed it again."

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Tell you some other time."

Han started to press her, but decided it wasn't worth it. There were too many other things that needed answering.

"He'll be lucky if the Alliance doesn't court-martial him," Han pointed out.

"He's been thinking of resigning anyway."

"I don't think that'll get him out of trouble. Surrendering to the enemy isn't something the bigwigs are just going to ignore, even for Luke. Maybe especially for him."

"You won't tell anyone about that, will you?" Leia looked a bit nervous.

Han looked at her in mock indignation. "Of course not."

They sat in silence for a while, Han abruptly breaking it. "So just how long has he known?"

"What?" Leia asked, startled.

"How long has Luke known you're his sister? How'd he find out?"

"I'm not sure. I think Ben Kenobi told him."

"What! Now _that_ I don't believe. Kenobi's been dead nearly four years. No way has he known that long." Han laughed. "With the crush he had on you? Nobody's that good at pretending."

"No, Han!" Leia's mood seemed to lighten when she recalled Luke following her around like a love-struck siddle pup. "Ben still talks to him. Rather, his spirit does."

Han rolled his eyes. "I shoulda known." He gave Leia a sly wink. "Well, at least now all I have to worry about is keeping Lando away from you. I _know_ he's not your brother!"

* * *

There was no difference between night and day inside an Imperial detention cell. Her body's signals that it had had enough sleep were the only indications to Jade that it was time to awaken. As she lay in the darkness, a warm presence filled her senses, and awareness of her whole miserable assignment flooded through her once more. 

"Good morning" floated across to her in a low, soft voice.

Jade bit off the sullen retort that was forming on her lips. She knew she hadn't made a sound yet. How dare he be monitoring her, waiting for her to awaken? Burying her indignation, she responded as she imagined one of those weak-minded Rebels would.

"Good morning, Commander."

"Luke, remember?" he reproved gently.

"Oh, sorry," she exaggeratedly effused. "It takes some getting used to, addressing a commanding officer by his first name."

"That's all right. It took me a long time to get used to being called Commander." Luke gave a little chuckle. "Sometimes I still look around, wondering who it is somebody's talking to."

Jade sat up in her bunk, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Knowing the layout of these cells, she glanced toward the corner, frowning. There was a reason why men and women weren't usually put in the same cells.

"The refresher's in the corner," Luke offered helpfully.

Blast him! Did she have no privacy?

"Uhh, how did you ...?" she whispered meekly.

"Never mind."

Jade could almost imagine the embarrassment coloring his face.

"Don't worry, I'll go into a trance for a few minutes," he added.

She made her way over to the simple unit, checking his sense. He really was in a trance. He was too damn nice for his own good, she thought, shaking her head. When she was finished, she contemplated her next step in her 'friendly, awe-struck pilot' act.

Jade crossed over to Skywalker's bunk, intent on thanking him for his courtesy. She had expected him to fly awake at her touch. What she didn't expect was the accompanying spark of electricity that flashed between them. From the little jump he gave, the jolt surprised him too.

Muttering a hasty "Thanks," Jade retreated to her own bunk. What was that all about? She could still feel the tingling in her fingertips. Much to her personal dismay, she had to admit it wasn't an unpleasant sensation at all. Quite the opposite. In fact, the exact opposite of the Emperor's cold dark touch. Could this be ... how the light side of the Force felt?

"Any time," Luke murmured. He laid one palm over the spot on his shoulder where her fingers had rested only moments before. What had happened? Is this what it felt like to come in physical contact with another Force-user? He sure never got a buzz like that from Ben or Yoda. It didn't even compare to the warm feeling he always got when Leia touched him. Maybe his senses were heightened because of the trance. He was certain Jade felt it too, from the way she backed off like she'd been stung.

Should he mention the occurrence, or pretend it didn't happen? Luke took a deep breath. He wasn't supposed to know she was Force-strong. Better to ignore it, unless she brought it up.

"Uhh," he began hesitantly. "I've been doing some workouts in here, in my spare time." He forced a little laughter. "Do you mind ...?"

"No, go ahead," Jade answered, in relief that he wasn't bringing up their shared experience. "I'll join you ... I mean, I could use some exercise, too."

In the dim darkness, Jade could hear him slipping off his outer tunic and moving toward the small open space in front of the door. She chose a spot as far away as she could get, in the confines of their tiny cubicle, and settled into a routine of stretches and sit-ups. She could hear his shallow breathing, barely panting. All right, so maybe he wasn't as evil as she had previously envisioned. So far, he'd been downright nice. Could it all be an act? If so, he was doing a lot better than she was. Jade shook her head as she took a breather. Get hold of yourself, girl. One unexpected touch, and you're suddenly going soft.

As Luke launched into a series of push-ups, he stole glances at the silhouette moving in rhythm a mere three meters away. So she was an Imperial. Palpatine's spy. But what was she here for? To pry Rebel secrets out of him? Finding out he was on a particular mission three years ago hardly seemed worthwhile. Well, whatever the reason, he wasn't complaining. He enjoyed her company and her touch. It sure beat sitting alone feeling sorry for himself.

After about another hour, Jade heard Luke return to his bunk. He didn't seem to be breathing hard, and she wondered briefly if he was stopping sooner than usual to allow her to quit without feeling inferior. She knew she could exercise him into the ground, but a lowly pilot shouldn't be able to.

"Whew! Basic training wasn't this tiring," Jade wheezed as she sat down heavily on her cot.

"You had time for basic training?" Luke joked. "With me, it was 'Hello. Here's an X-wing. Go fly.'"

Jade let a little chuckle escape, then caught herself. Stang! He was putting her at ease, which in her experience was never an acceptable condition. Balancing between staying on edge, and pretending to be relaxed, wouldn't be easy, but she could do it. She was the Emperor's Hand, after all.

They mutually launched into a spirited discussion of the merits of A-wings versus X-wings. Luke likewise kept his senses on alert, while giving the impression of being at ease. It wasn't easy, but he could do it. He was a Jedi, after all.

* * *

Luke and Jade stopped talking as their cell door suddenly opened. Two stormtroopers entered, stepping briskly to each side of the doorway. The light, newly streaming in through the opening, was abruptly blocked by a towering dark shadow -- Darth Vader. 

The dark lord ignored the young woman huddled fearfully on the right-hand bunk. His visor's gaze fastened on the young Jedi sitting to his left.

"You will come with me," he stated in his flat, mechanical voice.

"Why?" Luke replied, no fear evident in his voice. Jade's gaze traveled between the two opposing men, eyes wide in genuine astonishment at Skywalker's calm demeanor. She'd never heard anyone but Palpatine speak so boldly to the dark Sith.

Vader made a slight gesture and the guards stepped forward, grasping Luke's arms and hauling him to his feet.

"The Emperor wishes to speak to you," Vader explained, surprisingly.

"The outcome will be no different than our last conversation," Luke stated. "I will _not_ turn," he added forcefully.

Luke glanced over at Jade as he was guided toward the door. 'It's all right' his expression told her, just before the small retinue disappeared into the corridor, the door swishing shut.

Jade relaxed back onto her cot. Had it been only his expression that sought to reassure her? She had the distinct impression she had 'felt' those words enter her mind. Did he somehow suspect she was Force-sensitive? No, how could that be? She'd been careful to keep her shields up, and hadn't used the Force at all since arriving. Surely he had merely been sending a feeling of assurance, unaware that she could pick up on his actual mental words.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later that Luke was escorted back to his cell by a contingent of Imperial Guards. It was too dark for Jade to see if he bore any bumps or bruises, but she felt no physical pain from him, only emotional pain. And frustration. 

"Are you all right?" she inquired tentatively.

"Fine," he bit out, then softened his tone. "I'm fine. Just tired."

"You missed dinner," she went on. Jade was burning with curiosity. What could her master have been talking to Skywalker about for so long? She cringed inwardly. Why did she even care? She was still here; he'd been brought back. Obviously her assignment hadn't been altered. It wasn't like her to question His Excellency's actions.

"I'm not hungry," he murmured. "I'm afraid I wouldn't be much company tonight. If you don't mind, I think I'll turn in."

"Of course," she acquiesced politely. _Perhaps he'll be more talkative tomorrow,_ Jade thought, as she settled back into her bunk. _Perhaps then I'll get some answers._

Luke stretched out on his hard cot and flung one arm across his eyes, as if warding off all the evil assaulting him. He'd been taken directly to the Emperor's throne room, a much more elaborate version of what he'd seen on the Death Star. But there was no space battle going on this time to distract him.

He had learned during the conversation that Palpatine and Father had managed to snatch him up and escape the Death Star just before it exploded, though it was never revealed _why_ his life had been spared. Inwardly, he hoped Father had somehow been responsible for this abrupt turnabout concerning his fate, but realistically, he imagined the Emperor had some devious, ulterior motive of his own. He'd also ascertained that the Rebellion was alive and well, though not for long, Palpatine had assured him.

Palpatine once more tried to goad him into renouncing everything he believed in, and Luke once again defied him. It had been too easy, the Jedi thought. It was almost as if Father and Palpatine weren't expecting him to capitulate just yet. What were they planning? Did it have anything to do with Jade? No mention had been made of his new cellmate, or of how long he'd be kept a prisoner.

Luke reached out cautiously with the Force. Jade was quiet, but awake. Another mystery to deal with, but not tonight. Tonight, he just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Luke and Jade were awakened early the next morning by the whooshing open of the heavy durasteel door to their cell and the noisy entrance of two stormtroopers. Luke started to rise, expecting to be called away once again. But to his surprise, the troopers jerked Jade from her bunk, turning a deaf ear to her angry protests. 

"Hey, what's going on!" Jade put on her best show. At last, her master was bringing her in for a report on her progress. Of course he could have communicated with her at anytime via the Force, but perhaps he reasoned the Jedi would have noticed. At any rate, she would be free of this cramped cell for awhile, and free of Luke Skywalker. Maybe she wouldn't even be required to return.

Luke lay back down, having similar thoughts as Jade. It must be time for her progress statement. He wondered if she would return, if he'd ever see her again. He wished he'd thought to say some parting words to her, but she'd been whisked away too quickly. Wearily, he pulled himself into a cross-legged sitting position. He turned his thoughts to Leia as he prepared to enter a meditative trance, but somehow her image was replaced by an emerald-eyed redhead.

* * *

It was mid-afternoon when Luke lifted his head abruptly, sensing someone approaching. As they neared, he could hear the clomping of two sets of stormtrooper boots, and the sound of something being dragged. Or someone. 

The cell door hissed open, and Jade's limp body was dumped onto the floor. Luke hurriedly crouched next to her, feeling through the Force the pain radiating out from her entire body. Jade moaned as Luke gently lifted her, cradling her slim body against his chest and then laying her on her bunk.

Luke assessed her injuries as well as he could in the restored darkness. One eye was nearly swollen shut, and her wrist felt like it was broken.

"They hurt you," Luke said, soothing her, but experiencing a wave of indignation at their cruelty.

"What did you expect?" Jade bit out, her voice hoarse with pain. "They weren't inviting me to a tea party."

Luke didn't answer. He turned instead and retrieved his portion of allotted drinking water, holding it to her swollen lips as she sipped slowly. He then proceeded to pull the thin covering off his bunk, ripping a strip from one end. Moistening the cloth with a little of the water, he tenderly wiped the drying blood from Jade's face. She eyed him suspiciously, but made no move to stop him.

(I didn't think they would actually injure you,) he sent silently.

Jade's good eye widened. (What are you talking about,) she sent back, then groaned as she belatedly realized she had just confirmed her Force ability.

* * *

Palpatine and Vader watched the holo image of the prison cell intently. 

"You see, Lord Vader," Palpatine cackled. "I told you he would feel compassion for her."

Vader only watched silently as his son wiped blood from the woman's face, causing her to moan softly. Just because his son was comforting the woman, though, didn't mean this scheme to convert him was going to succeed.

* * *

(Can the Emperor hear our thoughts?) Luke asked Jade through the Force. 

Jade stared at him, but he did not return her gaze. Does he know? she asked herself. Could he have seen through her act? The Emperor would be most displeased, and Jade knew the price for failing the Emperor. Could she somehow hide Skywalker's apparent knowledge?

(I erected a barrier around my thoughts,) she finally sent back. (Have you?)

(I hope so.) He glanced at her briefly, then looked down again. If they both were shielding their thoughts, how were they able to hear each other? He had once again felt a connection with her when he picked her up, but it had been diffused by her pain. Did they share some special link?

Luke did his best to heal Jade's injuries, apologizing for his deficiency in Force healing. As she was about to fall asleep, he began to rise to go back to his own bunk, but was stopped by a weak tug on his hand and a pleading whisper.

"No, stay. Please." In the back of Jade's foggy mind, her assignment to compel the Jedi to feel compassion for her surfaced. She should continue to encourage him. It was inconsequential that contact with him soothed her spirit in ways she never knew existed.

So Luke, somewhat nervously, lay down next to Jade on her narrow bunk. She felt warm and soft next to him, fitting comfortably into his embrace. Soon, he could feel her drift into a deep slumber.

Eventually, Luke extricated himself from the sleeping Jade and stood. As he gazed at her bruised face in the shadows, a new wave of raw anger washed over him. Clenching his fists, he sent his thoughts out to Palpatine.

(Why are you doing this to her? It's me you want.)

A cackling of glee came back to him.

Luke let his arms relax at his sides, and allowed the light side of the Force to refresh him and fortify him. Giving into anger only served as a delight to Palpatine. Suddenly, the whole scheme became clear to Luke -- let him develop a friendship with Jade, then provoke his temper enough that he would allow the dark side to consume him. Similar to what had come dangerously near to reality on the Death Star, when Leia had been threatened.

He opened his eyes and looked at the cell door. Escape. How could he escape? Think, Skywalker.

Luke tried standing on tiptoe to peer out the small grated opening in the door, gave up and levitated himself up enough to get a clear vision. Two stormtroopers stood at attention directly across from the door. Luke could feel the presence of two more at the end of the corridor. He doubted mind control would work as well on them as it had on Bib Fortuna, or that bounty hunter on Kothlis.

Leia's voice echoed in his mind – "_Didn't you have a plan for getting out?" _And Han's reply_ – "He's the brains, sweetheart."_

Yeah, right. Some brains he was.

He wandered over to his own cot and sat down. Once more his thoughts turned to the woman lying across the room. Hopefully, Palpatine would get the message that he wasn't going to turn, no matter what, and Jade would be spared any further torture. She was obviously only a pawn in the Emperor's twisted plan.

Luke's mind was too agitated to think clearly. He must relax. _The Force will come to you when you are calm, at peace._ Would he constantly have to remind himself of Master Yoda's teachings?

He settled himself on his cot cross-legged, took a deep breath, and let the Force fill him. It felt warm, comforting, pushing out the oppressive chill of the Emperor's palace.

Jade awoke slowly, uncertainly. Recollections of the beatings during her 'interrogation' rushed back to her. She gingerly reached up to touch her face, startled at the feel of a splint on her wrist. She no longer ached, nor felt chilled. A warmth seemed to invade her senses. The whole room felt warm, and light, even though it remained engulfed in dark shadows. Skywalker!

She could just make out his form on the cot across the room. Peace and comfort seemed to radiate out from him. She found herself drawn to him as a Stalyca moth is to a flame. The memories of their contact when he had held her filled her being. It wasn't a sudden spark, as when they'd first touched, but instead a gentle pulsing energy that endeavored to heal her, body and soul.

Slowly testing the strength of her legs, Jade made her way across the cell and sat next to Luke. She didn't disturb him as he meditated, but let herself simply be comforted by his nearness. She pulled her legs up into a similar meditative posture, wincing a little at the soreness in her limbs.

Jade would never have believed that Palpatine would let her be beaten and yet the stormtroopers had laughed at her protests, telling her they had had direct orders from him. She tried to accept the torture as necessary to her mission, but instead she had felt only resentment at merely being a tool in Palpatine and Vader's quest to convert Skywalker, to be used, abused, and discarded as it suited them.

She glanced at Skywalker again and then closed her eyes, letting the peace and calm emitting from him flow into her. Why did she feel so comfortable with him, so at ease, so safe? He was the enemy and yet, she could not despise him, but felt strangely attracted to him, engendering feelings that both alarmed her and awakened in her emotions she had never dreamed of. Hesitantly, craving contact, she reached over and laid one hand lightly on his knee. Whatever the future held for her, Mara Jade knew her life would never be the same.

* * *

Luke awoke first the next morning, and instantly sensed Jade stirring in her cot across the room. He remembered being aware of her presence next to him while in his trance the previous evening, and vaguely wondered how that was even possible. Traces of disappointment flitted through him that she had returned to her own bunk sometime during the night, but he quickly squashed those feelings. 

Jade rolled over wearily, caught in the limbo between deep sleep and wakefulness. She had barely let a soft moan escape her when she jerked awake at the sound of a whispered "Are you all right?" nearby. Skywalker crouched next to her bunk, concern oozing out of him.

The realization that she didn't feel at all resentful of his anxiety was the first thing to hit her, followed closely by her own uneasiness that she had allowed this to happen. No one had ever demonstrated any interest in her well-being before. In fact, she had harshly discouraged anyone who tried, even avoiding human medics in favor of impassive droids. So what made this meddling Jedi any different?

Luke backed away when Jade sat up abruptly. "Just a little stiff," she informed him briskly. "I'll recover."

(I'm sorry they hurt you on my account,) Luke sent silently.

Jade hesitated. Stang, he did know she was Force-sensitive; she hadn't dreamt it. (What makes you think it had anything to do with you,) she returned.

(Just a hunch.) Luke fell back silent. It would most likely be better, for Jade's sake, if he kept up the pretense of believing she was a fellow Rebel. "Sorry I don't have the bedside manner of Too-OneBee."

"Too-OneBee?" Even their droids were sympathetic weaklings? Jade was careful to hide in her voice the disdain for the Rebels that was reemerging in her thoughts.

"You've never been treated by him?" Luke laughed softly. "Unfortunately, I've had the dubious honor of being in need of his services on several occasions. I guess I'm just accident-prone."

"No, I managed to stay unscathed until now."

"I'm not exactly conducive to good health in anyone around me." Luke bit his lip in regret, knowing how true that statement was -- Owen, Beru, Ben, Biggs, Yoda. Even Han had nearly died. He shook himself out of his doldrums. He was supposed to be lightening the mood. "Uhh, did you grow up on Fondor? It would have to be better than Tatooine. Tell me about your family."

So, he was going to pretend to still think she was a Rebel. Jade clung to the slim hope that Palpatine wouldn't realize the Jedi had discovered she was a sham. She didn't want to think about the consequences of failing him once more. "Yes, my father ran a shuttle service there," she launched into her cover story. "And I had a brother and two sisters ..."

They continued an easy conversation throughout the day, working in some stretching exercises and seeing who could come up with the best derogatory remarks about their unappetizing dinner. The more time Jade spent with the Jedi, the harder she was finding it to feel anything but respect and a genuine liking for him.

Shortly after their meal, a pair of Royal Guards paid them a visit. Luke and Jade sat motionless, each wondering which one of them would be taken away this time.

"Skywalker," one of the guards spoke in a commanding tone. "You are to come with us."

Well, I guess this is it, Luke thought. He'd been rather surprised to be left alive this long. As he rose in acceptance of his fate, he glanced at Jade, her face looking drawn in the light filtering in from the doorway. "Can you give me a moment?" he asked, not really expecting to receive it.

The guard who had addressed him nodded, though, and allowed Luke to say his good-byes.

Luke crossed over to Jade, who had also risen. Reaching out, he took one of her hands, relishing the extraordinary feel of their personal connection. "Jade, there's a strong possibility I may not be returning," he began softly. "I just wanted you to know, I'm glad I had the opportunity to meet you."

Jade had never felt any remorse over the deaths of all the thousands of Jedi in the galaxy. Why was the thought of losing this one causing pangs of regret to fill her? She squeezed his hand, still amazed at the intimate warmth that flowed between them. "I'm glad I received the chance to finally know you too, Commander."

Luke leaned in close, and surprised her by kissing her softly on the cheek. "Goodbye, Lieutenant Jade Maiwara."

"Goodbye, Jedi Luke Skywalker," Jade returned hastily as the guards began to pull Luke away. She followed the gentle gaze of his eyes with her own until he disappeared into the hallway, and the cell door clanged shut in her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome, randomidiot and Barbossa'sApples (love that screen name), and thanks. And welcome back, Mistress of Shadows.**

**Luke's incarceration is about to take a wild new turn.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discover -- Book One: Pendulum**

**Chapter 3**

Luke was surprised to find himself once more en route to the Emperor's throne room, located at the pinnacle of the immense palace. Possibilities of escape whirled in his mind, but he was encircled by a half dozen stormtroopers in addition to the two royal guards. Stun cuffs had been attached to his wrists and shackled to his ankles.

As the contingent entered Palpatine's vast chamber, Luke was nudged forward while the guards remained in the rear of the room. Only a brief stopover on the way to the execution room? Luke mused. Unlike his previous visit, he did not gawk around the room, nor wonder what messages were conveyed by the ancient Sith hieroglyphics decorating the walls.

"Come closer, young Jedi," the Emperor beckoned with one skeletal hand. As Luke shuffled along, he glanced at his father, standing silently to one side. Palpatine waved toward the large transparisteel windows overlooking the city. "Tell me, young Luke, what do you think of my Imperial City?"

"Hard to see much from a prison cell," Luke muttered, defiantly remaining standing in the Emperor's presence.

"Ahh, true, true," Palpatine agreed, nodding congenially. "It is for that very reason that you will now be staying in different accommodations, from which you will be able to appreciate the magnificence of this crowning jewel in the Imperial empire."

"You're moving me?" Luke asked warily.

"That is correct."

Darth Vader could see the frown on Luke's face as he attempted to discern this new development. The dark lord had thought this was a senseless waste of time from the moment Palpatine had outlined his latest scheme, and had even dared to tell his master so. But the Emperor had reasoned that Luke would be more receptive in a less harsh environment. After all, he theorized, how can one be expected to see how rewarding the dark side can be, if he is held in a sterile gloom-filled cell all day?

Luke once more glanced at his father, as if seeking an explanation, or perhaps guidance. Finally he turned back to the Emperor.

"I am not going to abandon the Light," he stated emphatically.

"So you have informed us," the Emperor replied, drumming his fingers slowly on the arm of his throne.

Luke hesitated again. What in Hoth was going on? Whatever it was, he supposed he shouldn't complain. Perhaps these new 'accommodations' would offer a better chance of escape. He narrowed his eyes at the Imperial monarch. "What will become of Lieutenant Jade Maiwara?"

"Jade Maiwara?" Palpatine answered, feigning confusion.

"The Rebel ... the spy ... you planted in my cell."

"Do not concern yourself with her," Palpatine cackled.

Vader could feel the gloating satisfaction swirling through his master. Luke had grown attached to the girl, even knowing she was an enemy agent.

Palpatine pressed an inconspicuous button on the arm of his throne, and Luke could hear the huge doors behind him opening to admit someone, followed by approaching footsteps, clipped and military-sounding. An austere, middle-aged Imperial officer soon knelt at the foot of Palpatine's dais.

"Captain Herkin," the Emperor addressed the newcomer. "Escort Jedi Skywalker to his suite, and see that all his needs are fulfilled."

"At once, Your Excellency," the man postured. He gestured for Luke to precede him out of the room, where they were joined by the same contingent of guards.

* * *

Captain Herkin stood inside the doorway of the spacious suite, watching as a stormtrooper removed the cuffs from Luke's wrists and ankles. The officer hadn't spoken during their trek here, which was just as well, Luke decided. The loathing he felt for the Jedi literally oozed out of him. Herkin finally broke his silence with one quick informative statement - "Meals will be brought three times a day" - before whirling back out into the corridor. Luke was sure the man had to bite his tongue to not add some derogatory moniker. 

The room's heavy door whooshed shut, with an electronic lock clicking on. Luke could sense four guards remaining just outside the door, but inside, he was alone.

Luke's eyes darted curiously about, taking in the refined elegance of the immense common room. He'd had to land his X-wing in hanger bays smaller than this. Exotic carved moldings of Fijisi wood adorned the high ceilings, its fragrant odor drifting to his nostrils. A plush nerf-leather couch was flanked by a pair of conform loungers. Several highly-polished tables and bookcases were tastefully arranged throughout the room, many bearing expensive-looking works of art.

Luke tried not to gape, even though there was no one there to see him. Or was there? He had been able to detect the pinhole holocameras in his detention cell. It didn't take much more effort to locate them here. He could disable them, of course, but to what end? They would be promptly repaired, and he would be punished. Better to just ignore them for now.

The young Jedi continued his self-guided tour of his opulent quarters. Assorted music disks were stacked next to a music player, datacards next to a datareader. He picked up one of the latter and read its title -- "Achieving Dominance Through Power." He replaced the repugnant piece of Imperial propaganda, and moved on.

Flickers of lights shown through a large window at the end of the room, catching Luke's eye. He gazed out into the coming dusk and had to admit, the Emperor was right about the magnificent view. The lights of the city twinkled like an endless starscape, glittering off the crystal spires of adjacent wings of the palace. Shuttles and hovercabs crisscrossed the sky in streams as far as the eye could see. Though he was far from the top of the palace, his rooms were still high above nearly all the surrounding structures. Squinting, he could barely detect the distant pedestrians on the beltways linking the nearby buildings.

The huge transparisteel pane reached floor to ceiling. He could sit on the floor and still have an unobstructed view. There was no balcony, however, no exit to the outside. When Luke reached out his right hand, he felt the expected sting of a protective force field.

Luke turned away and wandered into the adjoining bedchamber. He stifled the gasp that threatened to escape, not wanting to give Palpatine the satisfaction of knowing how impressed he was. In the middle of the chamber sat an enormous oval bed. An ornate apocia wood headboard nearly overshadowed the rich silken coverings. Perhaps he would get a good night's sleep before they took him out and shot him, Luke mused sarcastically. An examination of a nearby wardrobe, also intricately detailed, revealed several changes of clothes, all of a design similar to his black attire.

That left only the refresher to be checked out. Luke palmed on the overhead illumination, and this time couldn't choke down an exclamation of surprise. A sunken whirlpool tub took up half the space, its size nearly equaling that of the bed. Luke had never seen anything so huge. Uncle Owen would have had a stroke, Luke laughed to himself, to think someone could waste that much water just to take a bath. A shower stall, made of polished marble like the tub, was tucked into a corner. Personal grooming items were arranged on a luxurious sink. There was no window in this room, however, unlike the other two.

But why worry about preserving his modesty when every move he made would be recorded by ... Luke stopped as his eyes swept around the room. He didn't see any holocams; he didn't _feel_ any. It actually seemed he would have a modicum of privacy. Not that there was any more avenues of escape in here than in the rest of the suite.

Soon after Luke returned to the common room, his evening meal was brought, consisting of delicacies most of which Luke couldn't even identify. Later, he sat in front of his window to the world and reflected on Palpatine's obvious attempt to woo him with material possessions. He watched, fascinated, as an enormous beam of light shimmered into existence and moved across the nightscape, overshadowing even the most dazzling of lights below it. Then, bypassing the temptation of the whirlpool, Luke treated himself to the first shower he'd had in nearly two weeks. Crawling into the soft elegance of his new bed, he fell quickly asleep, dreaming of Jedi, Sith Lords, and the girl he'd kissed goodbye.

* * *

Darth Vader stood in the shadows in the rear of the throne room as his master's second guest that evening entered the vast chamber, still wearing her Rebel guise. Vader had also held little faith in Jade's role in the plan. She hadn't succeeded in invoking Luke's sympathy sufficiently to cause him to succumb to the dark side in her first attempt, after all. "Ahh, we must give them time," Palpatine had rasped in response to Vader's earlier words of concern. "I can feel his attachment to her growing already. He won't be able to resist. Soon ... she will be able to do as she wishes with him." Darth Vader hoped his son too wise to be lured by the charms of a beautiful woman. He himself had once fallen victim to a weak and foolish infatuation with a woman. The only good thing to come of it was his Force-strong son. 

"Perhaps we will be fortunate enough for a similar result," Palpatine had then said, smirking at his servant's thoughts. "They are both young and virile, and both potentially powerful in the Force. Any offspring would be a great boon to the future of the Sith order." Sound reasoning, Vader had reluctantly agreed at the time, even if part of him resented his only son being used as breeding stock.

The Dark Lord turned from his musings to the conversation beginning at the central dais.

"Skywalker discovered quite easily you were not a Rebel." Palpatine glared at the silent girl kneeling before him. "Is this not so?"

"Yes, my master," she conceded, berating herself for her failure, and wondering briefly how she would be punished.

Palpatine was silent a moment, then softened his tone. "No matter. He would not be as valuable to us were he that imperceptive." The Emperor rose and approached Jade slowly. "In your service to me you have often posed as a mere concubine of the court. You will once again assume that role, this time in actuality."

Jade raised wide eyes to her master, then quickly lowered them. Surely he wasn't suggesting ... ?

"I 'suggest' nothing, Mara Jade," the Emperor growled, his voice rising threateningly. "You will become young Skywalker's consort. You will seduce him completely. You will cause him to be so enamored with you that he will forget all about his precious Rebel Alliance. He will beg to join the Empire just to be able to keep you warming his bed every night." He grasped her chin with his spindly fingers and jerked her head up. "You have one standard week."

"As my master wishes," Jade breathed, steely resolve filling her that she would never again question His Excellency's bidding.

"Now go and prepare yourself," Palpatine commanded. "I expect you to service him tomorrow, and every day after that."

"Yes, master," the Emperor's Hand said submissively as she backed out of the throne room.

As she reached her quarters, Jade balled her fists in determination. She had foolishly grown lax in the Jedi's detention cell; had accepted his overtures of compassion. All thoughts of respect and camaraderie for Luke Skywalker had been burned out of her by the intensity of her master's inflamed yellow eyes. Palpatine was the center of her life, her purpose for being. Skywalker was an assignment, nothing more.

* * *

Vader joined his master in looking out over the myriad of lights making up Imperial City, watching as the great clock in the Central Gathering Hall marked the hour with its huge luminescent beam gleaming silently across the night sky. His son's light could one day outshine all others in a similar fashion, he mused to himself. 

"Are you certain she can be trusted, my master?" Vader spoke, his thoughts going back to the Emperor's newest plan as his mechanical wheezing ominously filled the stillness.

Palpatine studied the outline of a hovercab speeding by. "She is my loyal servant. She would no more dare to defy me than you would, Lord Vader." He turned to the man who had become his apprentice more than two decades ago. "Do I need to be worried?"

"No, my master," Vader assured him. "Never."

* * *

The 'Rescue Luke' committee sat gathered around the game table on the _Millennium Falcon_— Han, Leia, Lando, and Chewbacca. Artoo-Detoo and See-Threepio had positioned themselves to one side, while Wedge Antilles leaned against a bulkhead in another corner— not as a potential rescuer, but as a very unofficial informant of the Alliance's plans for bombarding Coruscant.

"Now," Han said, "the way I see it, we just kinda slink onto the planet in the shadow of some droid-operated freighter."

"No problem. Could do it in my sleep." Lando shrugged, eliciting a rather sarcastic bark from Chewie.

Han gave them both a pointed glare, and continued. "Then we stash the _Falcon_ in some out-of-the-way warehouse, and go on foot to the palace. 'Course, somebody will have to stay with the ship, to be ready to pick us up in case we need to get away in a hurry."

Threepio shuffled forward a few steps. "General Solo, Artoo and I would be most willing to fill that role. After all, we have experience—"

Han shot to his feet with a look that would melt durasteel. "NOBODY... I repeat, NOBODY flies my ship but me or Chewie!" Gripping the edge of the table so hard his knuckles turned white, he glanced around at the taken aback faces. "Especially a pair of droids! Do I make myself clear?"

Lando raised his hands in defense. "Hey, that was all Luke's idea."

Han slouched back down onto his seat. "And remind me again just why we should bother rescuing him?"

"Han!" Leia's face filled with indignation, while Artoo emanated a distressful moan. Threepio started to say something, but one look from his mistress stopped him cold.

"Just kidding, sweetheart." Han shook his head in mock frustration, then looked toward his co-pilot. "Chewie, you mind guarding the _Falcon_? I know, I know you'd like to come along," he continued as his partner began howling his objections, "but I need you there to make sure Leia stays put, too."

"Stays put?" Leia's voice rose several notches. "What do you mean, stays put? I'm going with you."

"Too dangerous," Han insisted. "I want you on the _Falcon_ where it's safe."

"Listen to me, Han Solo." Leia's brown eyes blazed. "You can't order me around. Besides, I've got the best chance of finding Luke. How many of the rest of you have even been inside the Imperial Palace?"

"I doubt we'll find him in one of those ritzy guest suites that you've visited, Your Worship. They've probably got him buried so deep in the Imperial prison it'll take us days to get to him."

"All the more reason I should go." She looked at Han intently. "I'll be able to ... sense ... where he is."

"You think so?" Han looked dubious.

"I was able to hear him calling to me at Bespin."

"That's true, she did," Lando put in. "I don't know how, but she did."

"But what if he's not calling to you this time?" Han said, uneasy about the idea of her being that close to Vader and Palpatine. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that Luke might not be in any condition to call out.

"I should still be able to feel his presence," Leia insisted.

"You don't know that for sure." Han frowned at her. "No, I want you on the _Falcon_. Lando and I can ..."

This time, Leia shot to her feet, tiny hands balled into fists. "He's MY brother, and I'm going!"

Silence filled the cabin for a moment as three mouths gaped open. Threepio would have joined them if his vocal receptor had a hinged jaw.

Wedge was the first to find his voice. "Luke is your brother?"

Chewie echoed the question in a loud roar.

Lando looked the most thoughtful. "Guess this explains how you could 'hear' him. But how come none of us knew this?"

"Long story." Han cut Leia off before she could respond. "All right, you can go," he reluctantly told her. "But you stick right with me."

"Like Sarvin glue, General Solo," Leia said with a smirk. Her expression softened, and she looked around at the others. "Thank you. Thank you, everyone, for agreeing to help find Luke. I can't bear the thought that he's probably languishing in some miserable detention cell this very moment."

* * *

Luke had just finished his meal during his second evening in his new quarters, and was preparing to resume his regiment of exercises, when he heard the lock at his door click. As the door whooshed open, he let a gasp of surprise escape his lips before he could stop himself. Before him stood Jade, but a Jade quite unlike the one he had shared a prison cell with. In a skintight shimmering violet-colored dress with slits up the sides of both legs and a plunging neckline that exposed her well-rounded figure, she raised one eyebrow at Luke's open-mouthed reaction.

Captain Herkin put a hand on Jade's back and gave her a not-so-gentle shove into the room, letting his distaste for the whole matter reflect on his face. "A little gift for you, Skywalker. From the Emperor himself." Snorting with disgust, Herkin turned on his heels and left.

Jade took a deep breath, the job at hand not one she was looking forward to. Her orders — seduce Skywalker and make him fall in love with her so that he would become more viable. Out of all the assignments given to her by the Emperor, this one had to be the most difficult. Last night she had steadfastly told herself that this was merely another mission, to overwhelm him with sexual temptation instead of a blaster. But as she gazed at his boyish features and innocent expression, she had a real fear that she might not be able to carry it off.

She took another breath, determined to ignore her sudden lack of confidence, and stepped towards her destiny. Putting her hand to his cheek, she said huskily, "Hello, Luke."

If she had slapped him, he couldn't have looked more bewildered. "Jade, what the...?" he asked in astonishment. He had figured out she really wasn't a Rebel pilot, but this sultry woman was a far cry from the Imperial spy he'd had her pegged for.

Jade didn't reply, but let her fingers slide caressingly down his arm. The incredible warmth filling her from even that small contact brought back memories of their time together in the cell. Would it always be like this for them? Shaking the thought aside, she took his hand and pulled him over to one of the loungers. As she gently pushed him down into it, the conforming chair molded itself to their shifting bodies. She eased on top of him, bent down, and kissed his mouth.

He pushed her away, but not very convincingly. "What do you think you're doing, Jade?"

"Don't you want to kiss me, Jedi?" she asked seductively, sitting down in his lap. Slowly, she slid her hand under the tail of his tunic and ran it up his chest. She leaned over and breathed against his cheek. "I'm here for your pleasure, Luke. I will do anything you want... fulfill any desire..." Suddenly she caught his lips again with hers.

Luke was shocked and yet, strangely thrilled at the same time. Her fingers were softly caressing his chest and he suddenly had to fight an overwhelming urge to give in to her, to open his mouth wider and to pull her into his arms.

Instead, he roughly pushed her back. "Jade ... stop it."

He saw her glance nervously towards one of the holocameras in the corner of the room and it suddenly dawned on him what all this might be about.

But enough was enough! Luke reached over and clasped her wrists, halting her once-again wandering hands. "Hold on. Don't I get a say in this?"

"Well, yes, of course ... Luke," Jade stuttered. Sith, she knew she'd come on too strong! She was scaring him so badly he'd never succumb to her! "We can do anything you'd like, just name it." She leaned back as he relaxed his grip, flashing him the friendliest, most sincere smile she could manage.

Luke pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, as if he were trying to come to some sort of difficult decision. He looked at his visitor carefully, gauging her sense. Taking a deep breath, he came up with a shy smile of his own. "Can we move to another room?"

Jade's eyes opened wide in surprise. This wasn't the type of request she was expecting. "Uh ... yes. I don't see why not," she murmured. "Whatever pleasures you." Palpatine certainly hadn't said they had to stay in the common room.

"Good." Luke bit his lip, then looked up at her slowly, a hopeful look swirling in his clear blue eyes. "I want to go in there," he entreated, gesturing with his head toward the bedchamber.

Jade nodded numbly in assent. When he had a change of heart, he sure didn't fool around! Before her startled brain could form a reply, Luke suddenly stood up, pulling Jade to her feet along with him. With an odd smirk covering his face, he took her hand, tugging her into his lavish sleeping chamber.

He had no trouble feeling the ripple of shock that emanated out of her as they bypassed the huge bed and he led her toward the adjoining refresher. "There's a whirlpool tub in the 'fresher I've been meaning to try out. It looks to be plenty big enough for two," he confided with a sheepish grin, though his voice carried loud and clear.

What in blazes ...! Jade had always prided herself on being a good judge of character, but the Jedi was throwing her for a loop.

As soon as the door closed behind them, though, he dropped her hand and stepped back. Sighing to himself, he slumped against a wall and slid down to sit on the floor.

"What's going on?" Jade asked suspiciously.

"Have a seat." He glanced at the empty spot next to him.

She narrowed her eyes, then sat down cautiously. Turning toward him, she leaned back against the wall, all senses on alert, wondering what kind of trick the Jedi was up to.

Luke hugged his knees to his chest and rested his chin on his arms. Turning his head to face her, he spoke in a low voice. "I just wanted to talk to you, and this is the only spot in the suite without hidden holo-cameras and microphones."

Relaxing somewhat, Jade was impressed in spite of herself. So he hadn't been completely idle before she arrived. It took a trained eye to spot the security devices.

"Talk about what?"

He shrugged slightly. "We could start with, what are you doing here?"

"I told you, to keep you company."

"Hmmm. Who are you, Jade, really?"

"One of the Emperor's concubines."

He stared at her with those unflinching blue eyes. "I don't believe you."

Jade feigned indignation. "Why would I lie about something like that? What else would I be here for?"

"That's what I'm attempting to determine."

She broke away from his mesmerizing gaze, and looked out at nothing. "I'm following orders," she murmured.

"I see."

When silence followed, Jade glimpsed back at him, to find him continuing to study her.

"I had been led to believe I was the only Jedi left," he spoke softly, "and that Palpatine and Vader were the only darksiders. And yet, here you are."

"I am not a darksider," Jade bit out, confident she had not yet crossed that line.

"I know ... I can tell." Luke paused momentarily as Jade flashed an emerald glance his way, though she didn't reply. "Who are you, Jade?" he repeated.

"How many times do I have to tell you — a concubine!"

"Your words, and the emotions I feel from you, contradict each other." He lifted his head slightly. "You're no concubine."

Jade turned away quickly, her hopes of maintaining her cover floundering like a granite slug caught in one of Imperial Center's frequent rainstorms. She had never failed in any clandestine assignment before. Why was this man able to see right through her, both now and in the detention cell? Was it his Jedi training, or had she somehow given herself away? She had secretly questioned the strategy of switching from one guise to another with the same victim. But who was she to dispute His Excellency's wisdom? Regardless, Skywalker would not be satisfied until she revealed the truth.

"I am the Emperor's Hand," she whispered, not daring to look into his azure eyes. With that simple statement, Jade felt as if a great weight had been lifted from her. She could still carry out her assignment, without the veil of deception between them. He would respect her honesty, and be even more receptive to her influence.

"Hand?"

"His trusted servant. His personal assassin."

"And you're here to kill me." Luke stated it matter-of-factly, but his stomach muscles tightened.

Jade didn't answer, so he continued. "But they could have killed me at any time. Why send you?"

"I'm not here to kill you," she said sullenly. "I already failed once at that attempt."

She felt his surprise, the first hint of emotion he'd shown.

"There have been numerous attempts on my life, but I don't recall you," he stated calmly, scrutinizing her even more closely.

"It was at Jabba's palace."

"You were at Jabba's?"

"I was disguised as a dancer, waiting for you when you came for Solo."

She felt his eyes studying her once more. "I don't remember seeing you there."

"I'm not surprised. You were rather pre-occupied."

"So what went wrong?"

"I was never able to get close enough. And I didn't count on you being stupid enough to fall into the rancor pit."

She heard a low chuckle come from him, and turned to see him gazing out into the room.

"That wasn't exactly in my plan, either."

She looked at his profile, and wondered what his plan that day had been, but decided he probably wouldn't tell her anyway.

"I tried to get Jabba to let me come along on the sail barge, but he was apparently immune to mind control," she continued, rather ruefully.

"I discovered that myself."

"So how did you do it?" she asked, suddenly curious. "The survivors that straggled back claimed you were cutting people down with a lightsaber. How'd you smuggle that along?"

He gave her a quick smile. "Trade secret."

"It was in the astromech, wasn't it?" Satisfaction filled her momentarily at his blink of surprise.

"Very good," he conceded. "So if you're not here to kill me now," he continued, undeterred in his quest for enlightenment, "why are you here?"

Jade exhaled slowly. "I'm supposed to soften you up, make you more receptive to their offer," she said quietly. "To convince you to join the Empire, by any means necessary."

Luke met her level gaze. "It won't work. I'll never join them, no matter what your methods of persuasion are."

"Then they'll kill you."

Luke turned back to staring out at nothing. "I'd rather die, than turn to the dark side."

"You're a fool then. The Emperor is offering you the chance to help rule the galaxy, to sit at his side, with Lord Vader."

Jade felt a burst of ... regret? heartache?... flow through him at the mention of Vader's name.

"I have no desire to rule anyone."

"But the Emperor maintains stability in the galaxy," Jade objected.

Luke's head jerked up sharply. "By ruling nations with deceit and coercion? By murdering innocent people? By having stormtroopers march through the streets, enforcing unfair laws with terror and fear? You're deluding yourself, Jade."

"And you think your Rebellion is the answer?" Jade answered, just as vehemently. "You think your rag-tag leaders could do any better?"

"We're not murderers," Luke insisted.

"Tell that to the widows and orphans of those aboard the Death Star. Both Death Stars. Most of them were simple technicians and laborers. Many brought there against their will."

A surge of pain and regret definitely rippled out from him this time. "There was no other way," he said sadly. "What about the innocent people on Alderaan?"

They both fell silent, knowing, for the time being, they were at a stalemate.

Finally Mara spoke up. "If we're supposed to be sharing a bath in here, don't you think there should be the sound of water running?"

Luke blinked at her, and Jade jumped slightly as the water suddenly started shooting out of the spigot. Luke hid a wry grin behind one hand as Jade made a pretense of being un-impressed. "Show off," she said, smirking, but she couldn't help letting a grin escape also. The handsome Jedi was full of tricks, it seemed.

They continued to talk back and forth for several minutes, the water pouring into the tub the entire time. Finally Jade gave Luke an exasperated look. "Do your vast talents include turning the water off with the Force too, Jedi?"

"I thought you would want the honor," he returned.

She eyed the controls suspiciously. "I don't do well at manipulating small objects," she finally admitted reluctantly.

"Why?" he inquired. "The Force is strong in you. I can feel it."

"My talents lie in other directions," she said with an air of haughtiness that she didn't really feel.

"Your talent should extend in all directions," Luke countered. "Not just what Palpatine allows you to practice."

Indignantly, Jade stared at the control again, her teeth clenched in frustration. Nothing happened.

"Relax," Luke counseled. "Visualize the valve in your mind, then picture it turning."

She frowned in annoyance. "All right. I'll try."

"No!" Luke bit out. "Try not." At her surprised look, he hurried amended, "I mean, don't just try. Do it, or don't do it. If you only try, you're telling yourself it's acceptable to fail." He glanced at the rising water, now nearing the edge of the giant whirlpool. "And you'd best hurry."

Jade blew out a breath of exasperation. She gave the valve one more look, then closed her eyes. A few moments later, the valve began to slowly turn to the off position. When the water could no longer be heard, she opened her eyes, a delighted expression shining in her sparkling eyes.

"I did it!"

Luke could feel satisfaction radiating out from her. "Of course you did. I never doubted it."

"So what was that 'try not' business you were spouting? Some kind of Jedi double-talk?" Mara leaned her head over as she looked at him, real interest emanating from her.

Luke gave a little chuckle. "Just something my teacher lectured me on, when I tried to lift my X-wing."

Jade's eyes grew wide. "You lifted your ship?"

"About a meter," Luke said, laughing. "Then I dropped it." He stretched his legs out on the tile floor. "I've practiced since then, though. Now I can lift it as high as I want, and hold it there for quite a while."

Jade snorted in reply, but didn't say anything. He didn't sound like he was bragging. He probably could do just what he said.

Luke bit his lip before making a suggestion to her. "You're welcome to use the tub, if you want."

"You want me to bathe with you?" Jade wasn't sure she had heard him right.

"No, no." His face colored slightly. "I meant, by yourself."

"So you expect me to put on a show for you?" Jade decided this whole conversation was getting more bizarre by the moment. The Emperor had ordered her to seduce the man. Maybe the Jedi wanted her in that way after all.

Luke looked mortified. "Of course not. I just ... I just didn't think we should waste all that water."

"I didn't bring my bathing suit," Jade quipped.

Luke looked at her in confusion a moment, then suddenly realized what the problem was. She wasn't wearing anything underneath her skintight dress. "Oh," he backtracked in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

"Why don't you get in?" Mara needled him, amused at his discomfort. "Scared of the water?"

"Not at all," Luke replied, offended at her insinuation. "I just don't feel like it right now."

"All right." Hiding a little smile, Jade decided to ease up. Stars, he was looking young and innocent all of a sudden. She scooted a little closer to him, and began to massage his shoulders.

"What are you doing?" He stiffened noticeably, twisting his neck around to look at her hands.

"You're tense," she said. "I'm helping you relax."

"I'm not tense," he protested, knowing just the opposite was true.

"You know," she began, "my offer when I first arrived is still open."

He glanced at her questioningly.

"I came here to bring you pleasure. To fulfill any desire you might have." She leaned down and kissed his cheek softly, her sparkling gemstone necklace falling over his shoulder as she provided Luke with a generous view of her cleavage.

Luke swallowed hard. "You came because the Emperor ordered you to. I would not take advantage of you in that way."

Mara couldn't dampen the surge of surprise. She wasn't used to men who thought in such a way. Were all Jedi like this? And then another thought occurred to her. "You do like women, don't you?"

"Of course I do," he bristled. "But I would never ask you to do anything you yourself didn't desire. It wouldn't be right."

The expression 'too good to be true' popped into Jade's mind. The chances of her being able to fulfill this assignment were growing slimmer by the moment. Deep inside, she almost felt relieved. She had no desire to take advantage of the Jedi, due both to the honest friendship he had shown her, and to her own selfish personal reasons.

"Very well," she relented, sitting back and letting her hands trail down his arm, then back into her lap. "Perhaps I should be leaving."

Luke started to object, suddenly not wanting her to go. But when he opened his mouth, the only words to come out were "If you think it best." He flicked a finger absently, and the water began to drain out of the whirlpool.

As Jade watched the slowly descending water level, she saw the Emperor's entire scheme swirling into oblivion just as the water circled the drain. Contrary to her lifelong indoctrination, a faint glimmer of self-preservation shone through. She didn't want to be punished for a failure that was beyond her control. Her only option would be to continue to play the role assigned to her, outside this sanctum.

Taking a deep breath, Jade rose gracefully, then bent over the gradually emptying whirlpool and splashed water lightly on her head and arms. "We should at least look like we've been doing something in here." She gave him an amused grin. "You're the one who piped up that he wanted to try out this miniature swimming pool." She kicked off her slippers and pulled one strap of her dress down over her slim shoulder, raising an expectant eyebrow at Luke's fully clothed form.

Luke got up too. "Guess I did, didn't I?" He pulled off his boots and socks, then paused, hoping that would be enough to satisfy her. Jade reached over and undid several fasteners on his tunic, then ruffled his hair as she nodded toward the tub. Luke cupped his hand into the water, then poured it over his hair, shaking his head like a wet Carosi pup.

"Hey, don't overdo it!" Jade yelped in protest as the tepid drops splattered against her. She quickly dragged her hand back into the water and splashed him in the face.

"What the ...!" Luke sputtered, already scooping up a handful of bath water in retaliation. He flung it at her retreating figure as she snatched up her shoes and darted through the door toward the common room. "Come back here!" he called, hurrying after her.

He caught up with Jade just before she reached the entrance door. Laughing in tandem with her, Luke spun her around, catching her mouth with his. He kissed her hard, then pulled back. Being careful to speak loud enough to be heard by the nearest microphone, he expressed his gratitude for her hospitality.

"I had a very enjoyable evening with you, Jade," he began, running his fingers through her damp hair. "Will you return again?"

"Yes," she answered softly. "His Excellency has promised I may come as often as you wish."

"Then I wish to see you again tomorrow."

As the door opened at her signal, with the same pompous captain waiting to escort the 'concubine' back to her suite, Luke let his hands slowly pull away from Jade's fingertips, strangely unwilling to relinquish her touch. She gave him one, last, soft kiss, then turned and followed the officer to the turbolift, the door closing and locking behind them.

Luke stood looking at the closed door for several moments, forcing himself to relax and think clearly before turning and heading for the sleeping chamber. How could one woman cause so much confusion to course through him? Not even Leia had ever affected him like this. Did Jade feel anything at all for him, or was she merely playing him for a fool, as Shira Brie had? He had this sudden feeling he would do anything for Jade. Anything. Except turn to the dark side.

As Luke lay on his bed in the darkness, he clenched his fists in determination. This was exactly what Palpatine wanted, for him to fall so hard for Jade he would follow her into darkness. But Luke wasn't going to let it happen. He was a Jedi. He could resist her. He had to...


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks, everyone, for the reviews! And I don't expect anyone to reply to every single chapter, Jedi Gal. But thanks anyway!**

**

* * *

**

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum **

**Chapter 4**

On day two of his captivity in his new surroundings, Luke was again visited by the mysterious Jade. Escorted once more by the same arrogant Captain Herkin, Jade wasted no time in planting a sensuous kiss on the now-prepared Jedi as soon as she entered his luxurious suite.

"Hello, Luke," the beautiful red-head drawled, running her fingers through his silky hair as she backed him up against the wall.

"Hi," he returned, not pushing her away, but not showing the enthusiasm Jade was hoping to elicit, either.

(The holocams,) she sent, attempting to get a reaction from him. Luke somewhat awkwardly put his hands around her waist, his body language softening a bit. Though he hadn't forgotten last evening's vow he'd made not to fall into Palpatine's scheming web, he supposed he should avoid arousing suspicion for now.

Jade moved her hips against him seductively, resolutely keeping the forced smile on her face while ignoring the reluctant emotions still emanating from Luke. "How would you like me to pleasure you this evening?" she purred.

What he wanted was to go back in the refresher and just talk with her again, from a safe distance. But the worried look that flitted across her face, even for a nanosecond, didn't escape Luke's notice. Could she read his mind that well? Why was this charade so important?

"We could sit on the couch," he ventured, hoping this would be intimate enough for the moment, "and listen to music."

Jade hesitated only a fraction before agreeing. "If that is your wish." She approached the audio player, and ran her finger across the selection of music cards. "What would you like to hear?"

"You pick," he offered, settling onto the plush nerf-leather sofa. He took the opportunity to scrutinize her new outfit. Unlike yesterday, she wore a somewhat more modest, yet still form-fitting, one-piece dress of dark green taffani satin. It fell just below her knees, with a high slit up one side revealing her shapely legs. Her hair hung loose, with a sparkling headband woven through the tresses. Luke found himself wetting dry lips as she turned and smiled at him. A low romantic instrumental piece began filling the room.

"How's that?" she asked, sinking in close to him with feline grace.

"Fine," Luke murmured, drinking in her overpowering fragrance. "You look nice tonight," he added, thinking that perhaps more conversation from him would forestall her ever-increasing advances. "And you smell good." Oh, that was smooth, Skywalker, Luke berated himself. You sound just like some dumb kid fresh off the farm. Which was exactly what he felt like.

Jade only laughed lightly, doing her best to put him at ease. "It's Haliat," she offered, then added at his perplexed look, "My perfume. The scent is called Haliat."

"Oh. It's nice." Luke knew he was doing a poor job of duplicating his apparent eagerness of the day before, but no matter how much he tried to deny it, Jade's roaming hands were making him extremely uncomfortable. As on all previous occasions, Luke found her touch to be electrifying. He jumped ever-so-slightly as one delicate hand slid under his tunic, tracing circles across his chest.

"What shall we do to amuse ourselves now, Luke?"

Luke felt himself being pressed into the over-stuffed cushions on the couch as Jade was practically climbing into his lap. This was getting out of hand.

"Tell me what you want," she murmured into his ear, teasing it with her tongue in the process.

With no small amount of difficulty, Luke pushed himself upright. "You know what I want," he told her, putting as much yearning in his voice as he could. "To repeat what we did yesterday, in the whirlpool."

Jade bit her bottom lip, seeming to brace herself emotionally, then gave him a warm alluring smile. "You did take great delight in the water, didn't you? It was a ... unique ... experience. I'd never been romanced in the water before."

"Must be all those years growing up in a desert," Luke mumbled. He looked at her expectantly.

Jade extracted herself from his grasp. "Then what are we waiting for, lover?" She hung on him adoringly as they made their way toward the refresher, arms encircling each other's waist.

As soon as they were out of range of the prying holocameras, though, they both stepped away as if the other were carrying a contagious disease.

"So, here we are again," Jade remarked coolly. "Are we going to hide in here every evening?"

"If you're going to keep acting like a vro-cat in heat," Luke shot back, earning him an angry glare in return. "Why is it so important we put on this big pretext of being lovers all of a sudden, anyway? What would happen if I refused to go along with this?"

"You'll be executed at the end of the week if you don't renounce your Jedi ways," she said, growing weary of his stubbornness.

"That's going to happen regardless of what I do out there," Luke emphasized, waving his arm toward the door of their sanctuary, "because I'm not turning, and you know it."

He studied her sulking expression. "This isn't about me, is it? You'll be punished if you don't carry out Palpatine's orders." Luke leaned against the smooth marble wall, waiting for her confirmation.

Jade grimaced at his correct insight. "I must carry out His Excellency's instructions implicitly. He is my Master."

"How can you stay with him, Jade? Can't you see how wrong this is?"

"This is my life, Skywalker. Don't presume to tell me how to live it."

"And yet you let Palpatine control your life."

Jade swirled away from him in a huff, too angry to answer. Or was it because he was too close to the truth? To the questions she'd been asking herself recently.

"You don't have to worry, Jade, I'll cooperate," came Luke's voice behind her.

Jade spun back around, her eyes flashing indignantly. "Don't go out of your way, Jedi," she spat. "You don't have to do me any favors."

Luke stepped closer to her, not intimidated by her wrath. "I won't pretend to understand how you can live in an environment like this, but I think we can at least stick together for these few days." He stuck out his hand. "Truce?"

She eyed his outstretched palm, then reached out for a firm handshake. "Truce."

Luke gave her a shy smile, then glanced around the room. "Guess we should start the water again." He started to reach over and turn the control manually.

"Aren't you going to use the Force for that?" Jade spoke up.

"I already know I can do it like that," he rebuked her. "The Force isn't a toy to play with."

"But I could use the practice," she said, a pleading tone in her voice.

Luke gestured for her to go ahead, then watched as she concentrated briefly and succeeded in turning on the valve. A feeling of pride enveloped him, like a teacher watching a student conquer a difficult problem. A frown quickly followed. Wasn't pride of the dark side? Yoda never gave any outward sign of being proud of him, only reprimanded Luke for showing any self-satisfaction. Another fine line he would have to work out for himself, Luke decided with a sigh.

They let the huge tub fill three-quarters full. Jade then brushed past Luke and turned the water off with a twist of her wrist. At his raised eyebrow, she smirked. "Now I know I can do it with the Force, too."

Luke nodded in approval. He stopped mid-smile, though, when she began to slip off her slinky dress.

"Put your eyeballs back in your head, Jedi," she said. "I wore something underneath today, and I intend to take advantage of all this relaxing water."

Stepping out of her gown to reveal a silky cream-colored camisole and matching panties, Jade entered the tub and sank down on one of the built-in seats.

"Gonna join me?" she challenged.

Luke shook his head emphatically. "No. It's all yours."

"Your loss," she murmured, laying her head back against the rim. Underwater nozzles shot streams of soothing water around her. "Ahhh."

Luke slid down to his favorite cross-legged position, removing his boots in the process.

Jade was the first to restart the conversation. "So you're going to let Palpatine kill you, just like that. For the sake of your vaunted Jedi values. You aren't even going to try to escape?" She gave a scoffing snort. "And don't give me any of this 'try not' business."

Luke pursed his lips, considering his reply carefully. "I am planning on escaping," he said simply.

Jade stared at him incredulously, both at the fact that he thought he could escape the highly secure palace, and that he was actually telling her.

"You'll never make it out of here alive," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Then I'll be no worse off. You've reminded me repeatedly that Palpatine plans on killing me."

Okay, so that line of reasoning made sense, in a roundabout sort of way. If she were in his boots, she'd certainly attempt an escape.

"Do you have a plan?"

"I'm working on it." He grinned sheepishly. "Why, do you have some suggestions?"

The man was unbelievable. "Let's hear your plan first," she countered.

Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Go out the front door seems the best bet, perhaps when they bring my meal. Take out the guards and find my way out."

Jade stared in disbelief. "You certainly have a high opinion of yourself. You think it would be that simple? Do you know how many guards there are throughout the palace?"

"No, but I'm sure I'll manage to find them all." He winked conspiratorially. "Unless you want to smuggle in a lightsaber to me, and I could just cut a hole in the wall."

"No," she mumbled, "you couldn't."

At his puzzled expression, she continued. "This is the special Jedi suite. The walls and door are filled with some kind of rock substance that shuts down lightsabers."

"So, Palpatine thinks of everything." Luke didn't even want to contemplate how such a thing was possible. He grinned once more, holding his hands out invitingly. "I'm open to any advice you wish to bestow."

"Why are you even discussing this with me? I'm your enemy. The servant of your greatest adversary. Don't you think I'll inform the Emperor?"

"I trust you," he said simply, his blue eyes filled with confidence. "Palpatine may be my enemy, but you're not."

She looked at his sincere face, trying to conceal her astonishment. He really did trust her. Was he that naïve and foolhardy? Or did he know her better than she knew herself? Jade shut her eyes in frustration. No, she wouldn't betray him to Palpatine. She couldn't.

"There are secret passages," she murmured, so low Luke had to sit up and strain to hear.

"Passages?"

"Hidden corridors, throughout the palace. They would be your only chance."

Luke could hardly believe she was divulging something of this magnitude, but he wasn't about to look a gift tauntaun in the mouth. He rose to his knees and scooted closer to the tub. "Where is the closest entrance? Is there some kind of map?"

"The map's in my head," she responded smoothly. "How skilled are you at remembering?"

"I have a very good memory," he assured her, hoping it would be good enough.

To Luke's continued amazement, Jade leaned back, stretched her arms along the rim of the tub, and began verbally outlining details of an escape route for him. When she finished, he reached out and touched her hand, oblivious to the water lapping at his sleeve.

"Thank you," he whispered earnestly. "You didn't have to reveal all that. Why—?"

"Because ..." she interrupted, her eyes filled with sadness and loneliness. "Because no one has ever trusted me before." She closed her eyes and glided her arms gently through the warm water. "And maybe ... maybe because ... I don't want to see you die."

Luke felt a lump rise in his throat. Silence filled the room as he digested her words. His feelings for her became a jumbled web of confusion. Friendship? Admiration? Love? No. No, he hardly knew her. He just ... just felt ... Luke swallowed hard. He'd have to sort out his feelings later. Right now ...

"Come with me," he blurted out suddenly.

"What?" Jade's emerald eyes flew open, startled. "You're not serious!"

"Yes," he entreated. "Escape with me. I can tell you're not happy here."

"Happy? Servants of the Empire aren't supposed to be 'happy.' This is where I belong."

"No, it isn't," Luke countered emphatically. "Come with me to the Alliance."

"And I'd be 'happy' with the Alliance? You're crazier than I thought! They'd shoot me on sight."

Luke shook his head vigorously. "They don't even know you. They wouldn't have to know who you are."

"No, Skywalker," Jade said resignedly. "You belong with your Alliance. I don't. Besides, I need to stay behind to engineer a distraction, so you'll make it."

He reached out once more and grasped her hand. "At least think about it. It's a permanent offer." He gazed at her intently. "Before I leave, I'll think of some way you could always contact me, in case you change your mind. All right?"

"All right," she agreed softly. She'd think about it. How could she not? She had so many thoughts swirling around in her mind, she didn't know how her brain was managing to contain them all. She suddenly felt stifled, being in this room with ... him.

Jade stood up in the water, drops falling from her body as her wet underclothes clung to her curvaceous form. Luke fell back, startled by her abruptness, and finding it hard to tear his eyes away from her.

"Well, you have any towels in this deluxe hotel of yours?" she prodded, amused at his open-mouthed gawking.

"Oh. Yes, yes, of course." Luke scrambled to gather several large bath towels, then turned his back gallantly after handing them to her.

Soon, Jade was once more dressed, only slightly discomforted by the wet clothes she wore underneath. After Luke wet his hair for the sake of appearance, they made their way back out to the common room, where Jade once again signaled for her escort. As they waited, Luke pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

(I told you I'd cooperate,) he sent as he felt her startled emotions.

(So you did,) she returned, tilting her head back as he nuzzled her neck. The door opened just then, Captain Herkin waiting impatiently.

Luke gave her one last good-bye kiss. (Remember my offer,) he sent silently, then added aloud, "I'm already counting the hours till your return."

"Patience, my love," she said with a laugh as she exited. (I'll remember.)

* * *

It was late the next afternoon when the Emperor leaned back on his throne, appraising the demeanor of his solitary audience. "So, Hand, how are things progressing with young Skywalker?"

Mara kept her head carefully bowed. "They are progressing well, my master."

"He has accepted your overtures?"

"He has, my master."

There was silence for a while and then the Emperor rasped, "Do you find young Skywalker attractive?"

Mara blinked, surprised at the Emperor's question. She took a moment before she answered and then said softly, "Yes, my master."

A dry chuckle emitted from Palpatine. "Would you like to be mated with him on a permanent basis?"

Mara couldn't stop herself and she looked up at him. She quickly looked back down. Where were all these questions leading? How should she answer them? She took a deep breath. "Yes, master. I would not mind having him for a mate."

She swallowed abruptly when she felt the Emperor enter her mind. She closed her eyes, concentrating on keeping her mind filled with provocative thoughts of Luke. Still, he sensed her nervousness. "Am I making you uncomfortable, child?"

Mara shook her head. "No, master. I ... it's just ... you have never questioned me before about my personal affairs."

The Emperor leaned forward in his huge throne. "Perhaps because these are not your personal affairs, Mara. The fate of the Empire may very well rest on your seduction of young Skywalker. You must realize this. It is imperative that you not fail. Do you understand?"

"Yes, master. I will not fail you ... again." They both knew she was referring both to her attempt to assassinate Luke Skywalker at Jabba's Palace, and to her stint in the detention cell.

Mara closed her eyes in relief as she felt the Emperor withdraw from her mind, but was startled when he asked. "How many times have you had relations with Skywalker?"

Mara pursed her lips tightly and then bit out the lie. "Twice, master. Once during each visit—"

"In the refresher?" Palpatine interrupted with a snarl.

Mara felt her heart thumping in her chest. Once more she let an image of Luke fill her thoughts and calm her, this time seeing his bashful smile. "He's very shy. And also ... he likes to be ... be with me ... in the whirlpool."

"Hmmm." The Emperor leaned back, considering her explanation. "Yes. Yes, the water would be very enticing to a young man raised in the desert. Very well, ... Mara. I shall expect another account of your progress in two days' time." His yellow eyes bored into her. "Do not forget, my Hand, much depends on your success. Fail me, and there shall be dire consequences."

"I understand, my master." Mara silently thanked any gods who might exist that Palpatine did not monitor her emotions during her visits with Skywalker. She bowed and retreated swiftly from the throne room. She was due to visit Luke in an hour, and she still needed to assume her enticing appearance.

Her just-ended conversation echoed in her mind. Her feelings of friendship toward the Jedi were suddenly warring against her ingrained loyalty to His Excellency. Palpatine had been her master for as long as she could remember. She had never before felt nervous in his presence. Why now? How could one assignment unnerve her so?

Entering her quarters, Mara opened her closet and stared at her newly acquired wardrobe of scanty dresses. She pulled one out at random, a low-cut sequined number with a short flared skirt. Holding it in front of her, she gazed at her reflection in the mirror. The thought of 'Would Luke like this?' flitted across her mind.

Mara squeezed her eyes shut and slumped on the floor, still clutching the dress. Had she really been pretending when she told Palpatine that she found Luke attractive? He had been scrutinizing her sense closely at the time. No, she had answered truthfully. Maybe the Jedi wasn't holo-star gorgeous. He was short, he was shy, and he could drive you crazy with his over-zealous earnestness. But he had an air about him she was finding irresistible.

Palpatine had told her that the Empire's future could rest on her relationship with Luke Skywalker. It could indeed. But in the direction His Excellency desired? Deep down, did she want Luke to turn to the dark side, just so she could keep him close? Or did she admire his fortitude enough to help him escape? Or even, to accept his offer of fleeing with him?

Images of her time spent in both the cell and the suite rose unbidden in her thoughts. Mara balled her fists in frustration. She wasn't seducing Luke Skywalker. He was seducing her. Right on over to his virtuous, upright, Jedi way of thinking. And she was soaking it all up like a desert sponge on Tatooine.

Clamping a lid on her fluctuating emotions, Mara rose, absently selecting make-up and jewelry. She would not be influenced by a Jedi Knight. She was the Emperor's servant, and she had a job to do.

* * *

Luke sat alone in his room, the events of the past several days echoing through his mind.

He looked up suddenly upon hearing voices outside his door. It was nearly an hour before Jade was due to return, so who ...? Luke barely had to reach out with the Force before he had his answer – Vader. He stood and turned to look out the window, both glad and dismayed that his father was paying him a visit.

Lord Darth Vader entered the suite wordlessly, and saw his son's silhouette against the wide window. A stifling silence hung in the air until Luke finally spoke, though he continued to stare at the Coruscant cityscape.

"Why have you come, Father?"

Vader didn't answer, but instead joined the young captive at the window. Tentatively, he placed one gloved hand on his son's shoulder, feeling Luke stiffen slightly under his touch. Not for the first time, a pang of regret flitted through him that he hadn't been able to raise his son. No, Kenobi had conspired to rob him of that privilege, that right, leaving only these strained, awkward, moments between parent and child.

"Am I to be questioned for wishing to spend time with my only son?"

"A little father/son bonding?" Luke bit out sarcastically. "And how do I know I'm your only son? You weren't aware of me previously. You may have offspring scattered across the galaxy."

Vader's mechanical breathing hissed outward in imitation of an exhale. _Now I know where I got my habit of sighing,_ Luke thought.

"I know this, Luke," Vader intoned, "because your mother is the only woman I have ever been with."

At the word 'mother,' Luke looked up sharply. Vader could feel the curiosity bubbling out of him.

"Tell me about her."

"What would you have me tell you?"

Luke turned, and walked a few steps away, deep in thought. This would probably be the only chance he would ever get to find out more about his mother. And Vader was offering to tell him.

"What was she like?" he began, this being the top question that invaded his thoughts all his life. Leia's answers had only whetted his appetite for more knowledge on the woman who had bore him.

"In many ways, you are much like her. She, too, was stubborn, and foolishly idealistic."

"What did she look like?"

Vader turned, his cape swirling behind him. Memories filled him of his wife.

"She was beautiful. She was petite, with long brown hair, and deep brown eyes."

Just like Leia, Luke realized, then quickly buried that thought deep down. "So, do I take after you?" Luke dared to ask. "Except for the height part?"

Luke thought he heard the semblance of a chuckle coming from his father. "Indeed, you do."

Luke doubted Vader would continue to answer his questions indefinitely. What else did he most want to know?

"How did she die?"

Vader stared at his son, wondering how Luke had gained knowledge of her death. What kind of lies had Kenobi filled his head with? "What makes you so certain she is dead?"

Luke put on his best 'confused' expression. "You spoke of her in the past tense also. Are you saying she is still alive?"

"No, son, she has been dead many years. She met with an unfortunate accident."

_At whose hands, Father?_ Luke thought. _Yours,__ or Palpatine's?_

"I did not kill her, Luke," the Sith Lord answered his son's unspoken speculation.

Luke hoped it was only the expression on his face that betrayed him, not Vader reading his mind. He nodded, wondering what else he could ask. He was relieved of that decision by having the tables turned on him.

"I have answered your questions. Now you will answer mine."

Luke looked up in apprehension.

"Who trained you?"

The over-whelming desire to still hide Yoda warred with the insistence he heard in his father's voice.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi," he stated flatly.

"Give me some credit, son," Vader bit back. "You were virtually untrained when Kenobi died."

Luke bit back the impulse to interject _'... you mean, when you killed him.'_

"You cannot have become this adept at the Force on your own," the Dark Lord was continuing. "Who are you protecting? You will tell me."

"Master Yoda," Luke whispered in a small voice. If his teacher still lived, he would have fought harder against the unintended disclosure.

"Yoda," Vader hissed. "Of course. And now he is dead also."

Luke looked up sharply. "How ...?"

"You would not have revealed his name so easily were he still alive." The resigned expression on his son's face confirmed Vader's statement. "I will complete your training."

"In the dark side?" Luke spat scornfully.

"In the ways of the Force." Vader paced a few steps away. "Training is not dependent on dark or light. You thirst for more knowledge I can feel it. What path you take after you are trained will be your choice."

"You would train me, but not attempt to turn me to the dark side?" Luke gave a condescending laugh. "How gullible do you think I am?"

"I don't want to see you die at the Emperor's hands, Luke. Or be forced to kill you myself."

Luke could sense the sincerity in his father's words. "I don't want to die either, Father. But you've known since Bespin that I would choose that over becoming like you."

"I am not asking you to become like me, son. But don't throw your life away. You have the potential to become one of the most powerful Force-users in history. Together, you and I could end Palpatine's reign of tyranny and bring order to the galaxy."

Luke's eyebrows rose at Vader's words, and he glanced briefly at one of the surveillance holocams.

"They are not operating while I am here," Vader answered the unspoken question.

"And the Emperor doesn't suspect your treasonous plans? Is that the kind of rulers we would become? Always looking over our shoulders for those wishing to overthrow us? That's not the life I wish to lead."

Vader shook his head slowly. The boy was as obstinate as his mother. He absentmindedly rested one hand on the lightsaber hanging at his side, drawing Luke's attention to it.

Luke blinked in surprise. "That's ... uh ... How ...?"

"Ah, yes," the dark lord interpreted his unfinished question. "My original lightsaber. It was recovered at Bespin," he went on to explain. "And since you relieved me of my own on the Death Star, along with my hand, I thought it appropriate to reclaim my property."

Luke winced at the memory of cutting off his father's hand during his outburst of rage. "I didn't mean to do that. I'm sorry it happened."

"I'm sure you are," Vader replied matter-of-factly. "I regret having to take your hand at Bespin."

You didn't _have_ to, Luke thought, turning back to stare out the window, unconsciously clenching his own artificial fist. Vader remained silent, leaving his son to brood to himself.

Suddenly, Luke glanced over his shoulder toward the door. Vader followed his gaze, reaching out to determine what had caught his son's attention.

"I see Jade has arrived," he said, watching the flicker of emotions on his son's face carefully. "She will wait until I leave."

"Of course, Father," Luke nodded.

"You enjoy her company?"

"She is a ... pleasant ... diversion," Luke answered carefully, dampening down any emotions his father might intercept.

"Are you having relations with her?"

Luke's expression hardened. "You've been watching my every move. Why even ask?"

"All I've seen are two people hiding in the refresher like children."

"I'm twenty-two, Father, a grown man. What I do with her is my own business."

Yes, his son was a man now, no longer a boy. A courageous, determined, self-reliant young man. Vader turned away, then spoke in a low voice. "Luke, if you do not join the Empire, her life is also forfeited. Were you aware of that?"

Luke's surprised reaction was all the answer Vader required.

"I thought not." Vader turned toward the door. "I will leave you now to enjoy your ... diversion. But remember what I have told you. The fate of the galaxy is in your hands."

* * *

The stormtroopers had alerted Captain Herkin of Skywalker's guest, and so he and Jade waited submissively in the corridor, not daring to interrupt. Mara had felt Vader's presence inside Luke's suite as soon as the turbo-lift door opened. The Sith Lord had always treated her with mild indifference, as if she were beneath his concern. But ever since the day he entered the cell she had shared with Luke, Mara had wondered about Vader. Something about the way he and Luke interacted that day. There seemed to be an air of familiarity between them. Luke had not been intimidated by Vader in the least. But then, the young Jedi had shown no fear of Palpatine either. Though this was different somehow. Mara just couldn't put her finger on it. Yet.

The door opened suddenly of its own accord, jolting Mara out of her reverie. Darth Vader swept out with a flourish, his cape swirling behind him. Unexpectantly, he paused as he passed the Emperor's Hand, turning to look at her. Though Mara gave no outward sign, she felt as if he were studying her, scrutinizing her to her very soul. Never speaking, he then continued on to the turbolift. When Mara looked back to the doorway, Luke stood just inside waiting for her. Or was he watching Vader leave?

Luke returned Mara's affectionate hello as the door closed behind the counterfeit lovers, but he seemed preoccupied. Aware as always of the intrusive holocameras, they moved into the suite arm in arm.

"I see you had a guest," Mara observed.

Luke nodded. "Another pro-Empire recruiting session."

She rubbed his arm soothingly. "And is it working?"

He gave her a tired smile. "It may be. There are a lot of things to consider," he said cryptically.

"Sounds like someone could use a relaxing bath." Mara smiled enticingly, running her hands across his drooping shoulders.

They strolled into the refresher, where Jade immediately started the bath water running. Shedding her outer clothing, she turned to find Luke leaning against the wall, eyes downcast.

"I meant what I said about needing a relaxing bath." She tugged on his arm. "C'mon."

He followed her over to the whirlpool, not even protesting when she began unfastening his tunic. Pulling it off his shoulders, she stepped back, forcing herself to tear her gaze away from his well-developed upper torso. He was small, compact, strong-looking without being overly muscular. It was his lack of reaction that was unnerving her, though.

"Skywalker, what's wrong?"

Luke expelled a tension-filled breath. "Why didn't you tell me?" he bit out, looking her accusingly in the eye.

Mara's brow furrowed in aggravation. "What are you talking about? Tell you what?"

He reached out and took her by the hand, then sat on the edge of the tub. "Jade, yesterday you told me you didn't want to see me die. Did you not think I would have the same feelings for you?"

She blinked in incomprehension. "I don't understand," she said slowly, an uninvited dread filling the pit of her stomach.

"You don't know, do you?" came Luke's soft voice.

Mara's fist tightened in his hand. "Tell me, Skywalker," she ordered.

Luke looked her straight in the eye. "If I ... when I ..." he amended, "don't turn to the dark side, ... you're to be ..."

"... killed?" she finished. She broke away from him, not waiting for his confirmation or denial.

"That's a lie! Who told you ...? Vader!" she hissed, eyes blazing. "It's a trick. He lied to you. He thinks you'll join him just to save my life. He knows you'd sacrifice yourself to avoid the dark side, but he doesn't think you'd sacrifice me."

"No, Jade. It was more like ... like he was warning me." Luke rose and laid one hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. "He doesn't want either one of us to die," he continued, "whether or not I join the Empire."

"How naïve are you, Skywalker? Vader has never cared anything about me. Why would he start now?"

"Because he knows I care about you," Luke returned, suddenly realizing it was the truth.

Mara paused slightly, digesting his words. But she was still unconvinced. "It's the same ploy they used when you were in the prison cell. If they threaten me, they think you'll give in. They're just upping the blackmail ante. I'm not in any actual peril."

"The Emperor actually had you beaten then," Luke countered. "You think he cares what happens to you? Now who's being naïve?"

"No!" Mara jerked away savagely when Luke once more tried to comfort her. "No, he would never ..., he ... I'm his loyal servant. I would gladly give my life to protect him."

"And he wouldn't hesitate to let you. Jade, you're only a pawn to him, a tool to manipulate in his quest to enslave the galaxy."

"No ..." She buried her face in her hands, though she refused to allow herself to shed any tears. "No ..."

This time Mara didn't shake off Luke's embrace, but buried her head on his shoulder, pounding her small fists weakly against his chest. Gradually she stilled, as Luke stroked her hair and sent ripples of calm to displace the tidal wave of betrayal.

"Jade ..." he whispered soothingly.

"Mara." She spoke so low Luke barely heard her.

"What?"

"My first name is Mara," she whispered, still not looking at him.

Luke was quiet a moment, then spoke the first thought that came to his mind. "That's a pretty name."

"It means 'bitter,' which describes me perfectly." Mara shut her eyes, as if to block out his impending pity.

Luke reached over and took her hands in his. Though she stiffened, to his surprise she didn't pull away. "Don't be bitter, ... Mara."

"How can a person live with herself when she regrets every day of her life?" Mara slumped lower, her chin tucked against her breastbone

Finally, she lifted her head, a fierce look of determination haunting her eyes. She had made her decision. There would be no turning back. "I want to come with you," she breathed. "There's nothing for me here now. Nothing but deception, ... and death. I want to escape with you."

Luke smiled gently at her words, so reminiscent of his declaration to Ben a lifetime ago. He nodded at her in understanding, but resisted the urge to hug her, instead draping one arm loosely around her shoulders. He already knew her well enough to realize she abhorred any hint of emotional sympathy.

"Now, didn't someone mention a relaxing dip in the whirlpool?" he reminded her.

Mara looked blankly over at the tub and realized that somewhere along the line he had shut the water off with the Force. She shuddered briefly, as if shedding all the unpleasantness of the evening, then stepped into the water, looking over her shoulder to see Luke contemplating the swirling wetness.

"Both of us, desert boy."

Luke frowned in resignation, then bent and removed his boots and socks. Straightening up, he fingered the front fastener on his trousers nervously as Mara eyed him impatiently. "C'mon, c'mon. I stripped down to my undies."

"It hasn't escaped my notice," he said dryly, sweeping his eyes over her scant attire. He pulled off his worn black trousers, leaving him dressed only in dark gray nondescript boxer shorts.

Mara raised a corner of her mouth in a not-so-subtle smirk. "Standard Imperial issue?" she said with a snicker, then slid down to her seat quickly as she realized what she'd said. Not one to succumb to embarrassment long, she gave him another shrewd look. "Are you getting in, or you just going to stand there like some kind of exhibitionist?"

"I'm getting in, don't get excited," Luke grumbled as he eased into the tub.

"Seeing you in your underwear isn't quite enough to get me excited, Jedi," Mara returned.

"Do I get to find out what would be enough? Just for future reference." He quickly raised a hand in front of his face to ward off the rapid splash that came his way.

"No, you most certainly do not," she rejoined emphatically. Mara eyed Luke with amusement as he slid down cautiously to a seat opposite her. "You're not going to drown, you know."

"I know. I'm just ... savoring ... the experience."

"Stars, you'd think you'd never been in a bathtub before."

"Haven't."

Mara wasn't sure she'd heard him correctly. "You've never taken a bath before?" she asked in amazement. "Never in your whole life?"

"I grew up in a desert," he reminded her defensively. "And with the Rebellion, we're lucky to find bases with showers. The opportunity just never came up."

"But this is your third day in the suite. You weren't tempted yet?"

"I'm not exactly here on a holiday, Jade."

"You can't say the Emperor didn't know the right things to use for bait," Mara said with a snort. "I suppose you're being served exotic meals, too."

"I've no complaints," he replied, looking at the beautiful woman across from him. Yes, the Emperor had chosen well indeed.

"Do you even know how to swim?" Mara asked curiously.

"Of course I do," he declared, relieved he wouldn't have to look totally incompetent. At her unbelieving look, he added, "Some of the other pilots took pity on me once, when we had a base with a lake nearby. But the water there was so cold. Not like this at all."

"Hummph." Mara laid her head back leisurely. "I'll let you luxuriate awhile then," she offered, in what seemed to be genuine graciousness. "But we'll need to begin revamping our plans at some point," she pointed out, "to accommodate an 'escape for two.'"

"You're in charge," Luke murmured in acquiescence. The bubbling water swirled about his chin as he sank even lower, reveling in the foreign sensation.

She poked his foot with her big toe. "And don't you forget it."

"We'll make it, Mara," he said softly. "We'll make it ... together."

She looked at him in a new light, as if a veil had been lifted from her eyes. A veil of oppression. "I know ..."

* * *

**Note: For anyone questioning Vader's answer on how Padmé died, keep in mind that this story was written long before Episode III came out. Also, part of the AU-ness of _Pendulum_ is that Luke managed to keep secret his relationship to Leia while on the second Death Star.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to MsJML, Doreen, SuperBlonde and crazytook for your compliments! **

**And hugs and thanks to kayladie! Yes, it's really me. What better way to discourage plagiarists from posting my work than to post it myself?**

**As before, dialogue spoken through the Force will be in parenthesis.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum**

**Chapter 5**

"Whew!" Luke blew out a weary breath. He'd been exercising nonstop for the past two hours, methodically working through his usual routine. His strength and endurance would have to be at peak form to make it off planet, and to keep up with Mara.

Mara ... He lay back on the plush carpet, smiling slightly to himself. Mara ... He was still finding it hard to believe she was coming with him. Or rather, he was going to follow her. Was going to trust her to lead them both to freedom.

He was contemplating which drill to begin next when a familiar presence, and voice, flitted through his mind.

(Ready or not, here I come.)

Luke jumped up, reaching his entry door just as it slid open. He caught sight of Mara Jade standing right behind Captain Herkin, an amused smirk playing across her lips.

"You're early," he blurted out, ignoring the scowling officer.

"You're sweaty," she returned, grimacing, but with a teasing sparkle in her eye as she brushed past Herkin and swept into the suite.

"I was exercising," Luke explained apologetically, snatching the towel he'd left draped over the back of the couch. "I wasn't expecting you this soon."

"Apparently," Mara said with a snort. She ran an appraising eye over the tank style undershirt and loose-fitting pants Luke was wearing, smiling as he wiped perspiration from his face and muscled arms.

"I should go take a quick shower," he offered.

"Don't be in such a hurry," she purred, coming closer and running her fingers through the damp curls clinging to the back of his neck. "I was thinking we could find an activity in which we could both work up a sweat."

"What did you have in mind?" Luke was finding it harder and harder to convince himself this was all just an act. He was about to reach out for her when she abruptly pulled back and spun toward the entertainment console.

"Since I'm not exactly dressed for calisthenics, perhaps a different type of workout." She turned back to face him as an easy melody filled the room. "How's this? Or did you want to start off with something jazzier?"

Luke's hopeful grin quickly dissolved into a disappointed frown. "I'm not a dancer," he pointed out emphatically.

"We'll see." Mara tossed his towel aside and positioned his hands on the slim waist of her chromasheath dress.

"You sure you don't want me to shower first?"

"I'm sure." She inhaled his musky scent appreciatively. "You've gotten a lot sweatier than this with me," she teased.

"That was different," he murmured, trying to keep up with her graceful steps.

"Relax," Mara advised, faintly amused at his efforts to overcome his awkwardness. "Let the music flow through you. Just as the Force flows through you, she added, giving his hand a squeeze. "The Imperial Court does hold balls from time to time. You need to be prepared."

Luke nodded. It wouldn't hurt to know how to dance. Perhaps someday soon the Alliance would be holding a victory ball.

They danced for more than an hour, Luke gradually becoming more proficient as they progressed through a variety of rhythms.

"You're an excellent dancer," Luke observed, stepping back as she executed an intricate pirouette.

"I've had extensive training," she explained, spinning to a halt in front of him, eyes shining with gaiety.

"I think you're a natural," he objected. "I can tell you enjoy it."

"I do," she agreed. "It keeps me in shape."

"It does indeed," he complimented her, his eyes wandering over her trim figure.

"Flattery is always appreciated," Mara said, smiling. "Now, you mentioned something earlier about bathing?"

"I said showering, but a bath is appealing, too." He bent to pick up his towel when she sprinted past him.

"In that case," she called, "last one in is a rotten Hbuuga egg."

"Hey!" Luke scrambled to follow. "No fair. You've got a head start."

"Don't pout!" Mara laughed as they raced headlong into the refresher. "It's unbecoming a future Sith ..."

The refresher door slid shut behind them, and Mara leaned panting against a wall. "... or a future Jedi Master."

Luke rested his hands on his knees, slowing his breathing. "I'll never be a Master."

"Someone will have to be, eventually," she reasoned, reaching over to turn on the water valve. "If not you, then who?"

Luke stared mesmerized as Mara slipped out of her shimmering dress, revealing her lacy undergarments. He would _never_ get used to this.

"Hmmm?" she prompted.

"I don't know," he muttered, trying to recall what they'd just been talking about. "You?"

"Oh, sure." She chuckled sardonically. "From Emperor's Hand to Jedi Master, in one fell swoop." She cocked an eyebrow as he stood near the tub, still clothed. "Am I going to have to pull those clothes off you?"

Luke thought it best not to even answer that inquiry. "I could use the shower, while you bathe."

"Oh, for Sith's sake, Skywalker," she groused. "Are we going to go through this every day? Get in. We've got escape plans to hammer out."

Luke stripped down to his undershorts, resolutely ignoring her roving gaze, and slid quickly down to his shoulders in the bubbling water.

"We'll have to cloak ourselves in the Force," Mara stated matter-of-factly.

"Cloak ourselves?"

"I thought you were a trained Jedi. Don't you know anything?"

"I never finished my training," Luke admitted.

"Oh, well, that's just great." Maybe she would make Jedi Master before him after all.

Luke was beginning to recognize the coming of Mara's pouting grimace even before it appeared on her face.

"Focus on your presence," she began, as though talking to a child, "and build a shield around it. A barricade between yourself and the outside world."

"How did you learn this?" Luke asked.

"The Emperor taught me. Sometimes, in my line of work, I'd have to sneak up on a Jedi."

Luke gave her a look that suggested he didn't care to hear the rest. Another reason why he didn't sense her at Jabba's, no doubt. "Can you just show me?"

"All right. Close your eyes. Feel my presence." Mara could feel Luke tentatively reaching out for her mentally. His touch felt warm, comforting. Once again, Mara was reminded of how different he was from the Emperor. She glanced at his serene face and shook her head.

"Now," she went on, "follow how I construct a barrier between us."

Luke obediently followed her directive, methodically assimilating her manipulations of the Force. He opened his eyes abruptly, and turned sharply to his right. Mara now sat on the opposite side of him. He hadn't even heard her move through the water.

Mara arched one eyebrow. "Impressed?" she said, smirking as she moved back to her seat.

"Yes," Luke admitted.

"Okay. Now you try it."

Mara thought that Luke started to say something at her words, but he clamped his mouth shut and just nodded.

Mara closed her eyes and waited. She wondered how long it would take the upstart would-be Jedi to learn this skill. Suddenly she realized she could no longer detect his presence. She was further startled to feel warm breath on her cheek, and a voice whispering in her ear.

"Sense me?"

Mara's eyes flew open, and Luke sat back on his haunches, grinning.

She narrowed her eyes. "Well, well. The Jedi can flirt."

The grin abruptly left Luke's now-reddening face, and he scrambled backwards to his former perch.

"Sorry," he muttered, not looking at her.

"You ... did well," Mara acknowledged, carefully hiding the mixed feelings of admiration and jealousy that filled her. It had taken her weeks to learn this skill to her own, and Palpatine's, satisfaction. "I couldn't sense you at all. You sure you haven't done this before?"

Luke merely shook his head no.

"You're a quick learner then." As Luke didn't seem inclined to reply, she continued. "Now that we know we can both cloak ourselves, I guess we can continue with our plans."

Luke shook off his chagrin, and joined in the discussion.

More than an hour later, with a combined total of twenty wrinkled fingers and twenty wrinkled toes, Mara and Luke reluctantly climbed out of the tub.

"I really enjoy your visits," Luke admitted quietly as he reached for some towels. "I wish you didn't have to leave so soon."

"All right. I'll stay awhile longer." Mara grinned mischievously at his unabashed smile. "But, not in this wet underwear." She nodded across the small room. "You've got a drying machine over there. I'll just throw my things in."

Mara was expecting her companion to once again flush with embarrassment, and he didn't disappoint.

"Uh,... uh,... okay." He quickly handed her a large bath towel. "I'll ... uh ... change in the bedroom."

"In front of all those holocams?" Mara laughed at his worried expression. "The techs will be selling a copy of that holo to every female in the palace. If it wasn't that I'm supposed to be getting the live show in here, I would even consider shelling out a few credits myself." Stars, he was fun to bait!

_Oh, for the love of ...!_ "Fine," Luke snapped, wrapping his towel around his waist. "I'll go get some dry clothes while you ... whatever, then I'll come back in here to change."

"Sure thing," she said with a wink, provocatively slipping one satin strap off her shoulder. Luke was out the door in a flash, Mara's musical laughter floating out with him.

When Luke reentered a short time later, clutching a fresh set of clothes, Mara was just tucking in the towel to cover her shapely curves. Luke stood there a moment, unsure of how to proceed. Was she just going to stand there and watch him? Maybe he should take his chances with the holocams.

Mara let him fidget nervously a few moments, then took pity on her modest companion. She strolled toward him, pausing to pat his arm solicitously. "I'll be right back," she whispered before continuing out the door.

This would be a whole lot easier if they weren't both so timid, Mara thought as she casually wandered out to the common room, looking around for some excuse to be out there. For all her taunting, she wasn't any more eager to completely strip in front of another person than he was.

Now dressed in a clean set of exercise clothes, Luke turned from adding his wet shorts to the drying machine when he felt Mara return. Seeing her hands full, he hurried to help her.

"What's all this?" Luke asked, taking a bottle of wine and two glasses from her grasp. Mara knelt down on an area rug, setting down packages of pastries and other delectable fare.

"A picnic, I believe it's called," she returned flippantly. "Though I've never been on one."

"But where'd you get it?" Luke was sure he couldn't have overlooked a repast of this sort concealed in his suite.

"You have room service." She laughed lightly. "Didn't you know?"

Luke thought a moment. "You went to the door dressed like that? Can you imagine what the guards must think we're doing in here?"

Mara could hardly hold back the tears of laughter. "That's the whole idea, silly!"

Luke shook his head in exasperation as he poured them each a glass of wine. "That's it, make fun of the poor Jedi."

"Hmmm." Mara sipped slowly. "Sometimes, I almost wish we could hide in here forever."

"I know what you mean," Luke agreed quietly.

"We could, you know." Mara looked at him. "All you have to do is just ..."

"No," Luke bit out emphatically. "I won't join the Empire." He gazed at her emerald eyes. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No," she conceded, reaching over and clasping his hand. "I've made my decision." As if suddenly realizing how tightly she was clutching him, Mara let go and sat back.

"I'll bet you didn't have any picnic with your other guest yesterday," she joked in an effort to lighten the mood.

"Hardly." Luke leaned back against the nearby wall, pulling his legs up to his chest and swirling the wine in his glass. They both lapsed into silence, each lost in their own thoughts of Vader's visit.

"I was so sure, Mara."

Mara looked up, startled by his abrupt statement. "Sure of what?"

"I was certain I could turn him back to the Light."

"Who?"

"My father," he answered, with a look that implied 'who else?'. "He was once a powerful Jedi Knight. Still powerful, of course."

"Your father was a Jedi?"

"Anakin Skywalker," Luke murmured absentmindedly, his thoughts already racing ahead. "I need to be able to confront him away from here. Away from the Emperor's influence. After we escape, perhaps Palpatine will send him after us. If I could only meet with him alone again, there could still be a chance—"

"Hold on." Mara put a hand on his arm to halt his babbling. "Your father works for the Empire?" This was getting more confusing by the minute. How much else had been omitted from her briefings?

It was Luke's turn to look completely bewildered. "What kind of a question is that?"

"The kind of question that implies I don't know what in kretch you're talking about. The kind I expect an answer to." Her voice rose impatiently. "Who in blazes is this 'father' of yours? Some general, or admiral? I've never heard of anyone else with your last name."

Luke sat forward in amazement. "You mean to tell me, all the time you spend with Palpatine, and he's never told you? Even when he sent you to Jabba's?"

"My patience is wearing thin, Jedi."

"Vader."

"What about Vader?"

"Darth Vader ... is my father."

Mara felt like a stun blast had hit her full force. Jerking back, she wrapped her arms around herself.

"I just assumed Palpatine had told you," Luke continued, almost pleading for understanding.

"It must have slipped his mind," she muttered. She glanced at his gentle face, so full of anxiety at the prospect of being shunned by her.

"Who else knows about this?" she demanded. "Who have you told?"

"Only Leia."

"The princess? Why would you ...?" She stopped, seeing the scowl forming on his face. "Oh, never mind. You're very close to her, aren't you?"

"As close as two people can possible be, I suppose. She's very important to me."

Mara pushed down her flush of resentment that the beautiful ice princess would be the one person in which he would confide. "And you trust her to keep your little secret, then?"

"Yes, but ..."

"Surely you're not planning on revealing to your Alliance that their revered hero is really a son of a Sith."

Luke frowned. Was she being literal, or using an oath? "I haven't really decided yet when I—"

"When! Never, that's when!"

"But ..." Luke sat back, lowering his eyes and absently brushing crumbs off his lap. "I don't like being dishonest."

"Do you like being branded a possible 'like father, like son' outcast? Don't you think some of your Rebel cohorts would consider you too much of a risk to keep around? I, for one, wasn't planning on announcing my current occupation as soon as we arrive at your headquarters." She gave him a pointed look. "Or were you going to introduce me as your friend, the Imperial assassin?"

"No, of course not," he bit out. Was he destined to spend the rest of his life concealing truths?

Mara compressed her lips in a tight, straight line and stared at her companion. "At least promise me this," she finally said.

Luke looked up, waiting.

"That you won't say anything about Vader without discussing it with me first."

"All right," he acquiesced quietly. He had to admit, Mara did have a better, more levelheaded grasp on things like this than he did. And Leia should certainly have a say in the matter, too. He didn't even know if she had told anyone they were siblings.

"Good. Now, I suppose I should be going. It's getting late." Mara began gathering up their picnic containers.

"Here, let me take all this out to the other room," Luke offered quickly, "while you ... uh ... get dressed."

Mara nodded, handing him the empty glass she was holding. This latest revelation still swirled in her mind as she watched him exit. If Skywalker crossed to the dark side, would he become just like his father? Could Vader have once been a brave, morally upright Jedi like Luke was now? What happened? What could she do to make sure history didn't repeat itself? And what other secrets did he harbor, waiting to be discovered?

* * *

It was late the next morning when Mara Jade once more knelt before her Master. She was much more self-assured on this occasion, carefully concentrating only on her simulated relationship with Luke.

"You have disappointed me once again, Mara Jade," Palpatine began without preamble. "Disturbing reports have reached me this morning."

_What? Does he suspect something?_ Mara hastened to bury her treasonous thoughts.

"Black Nebula is still thriving," the Emperor continued, his rising voice testifying to his growing irritation. "Dequc is still alive."

_Dequc__ How?_ "But, Excellency, I took care of—"

"You 'took care' of an imposter!" Palpatine said with a snarl, yellowed eyes blazing out from under his ebony cowl. "You rushed the mission, and did not bother to verify your victim's identity."

"But I ..." Mara's thoughts raced to recall the details of her research for her previous assignment. _Could she have made a careless mistake?_

"Silence!" the despot snapped, having no patience for excuses. "I have dispatched another agent to dispense with Dequc. One who hopefully will act upon my orders in a more prudent manner."

"Jade has performed admirably on her other missions, my master," the third person in the chamber suddenly spoke up. "After she succeeds in turning Skywalker, a petty criminal like Dequc will be of little consequence."

Palpatine glanced at his servant in mild surprise, both at his boldness in interrupting, and at his unexpected words.

"She is a valuable asset to the Empire, as my son soon will be," the Dark Lord continued smoothly.

Mara resisted the compelling urge to stare wide-eyed at the Sith Lord. _Darth Vader? Speaking up in her interest?_

"Yes ..." the Emperor replied slowly, steepling his fingers together in thought. "Quite so, Lord Vader." He turned and studied the cowering young woman carefully. "Now, I will hear your progress on your current assignment," he said at length.

Mara drew a breath, knowing instinctively that her master would never again discuss the botched mission in her presence. "Much has been accomplished, Your Excellency. Skywalker has grown to trust me implicitly."

"Excellent. And your relations with him?"

"We are ... very compatible." Mara raised her head, a slightly distracted expression appearing on her face. "I believe we ..."

"We 'what,' child?"

Mara quickly lowered her head in deference. "I apologize, Your Excellency. I spoke out of turn."

"Complete your thought, Mara, or I shall rip it from your head." Palpatine glowered at her impatiently.

Mara swallowed, then gathered her composure. "I believe Skywalker and I were destined to be together. We are soulmates."

The Emperor was quiet a moment. _I am doomed, _thought Mara. But Palpatine then erupted into a cackling of maniacal glee.

"Exactly as I have foreseen." He turned to his dark lord. "I believe you will soon have a daughter-in-law, Lord Vader."

Mara risked a glance at Darth Vader out of the corner of her eye. She did not feel the customary chill pass through her, however, as Lord Vader tilted his helmeted head in her direction.

Palpatine rose and stepped closer to Mara, touching her face in a gesture of tenderness. "And then, grandchildren," he rasped, lowering his wrinkled hand toward her abdomen, his Force probe snaking through her body. "Yes, a product of such a union would be a great boon to the future of the Sith order."

Mara stifled the feeling of repulsion that filled her.

"Perhaps one is already on the way?" the Emperor continued. "Mara?"

"I do not know, Your Excellency. It is too early for me to tell." Mara kept her stare fixated on an intricate section of the floor's mosaic pattern.

Palpatine considered her response as he slowly returned to his throne. His voice changed dramatically, becoming harsh and unforgiving. "You are not expecting a child yet, Mara Jade. Do not pretend to be unaware of your deficiency in that regard." He stared at the top of his servant's bowed head. "Perhaps a less unconventional location would be more conducive to a pregnancy."

Mara remained silent, not daring to object even though she dreaded hearing her Master's next words.

"You will spend the night with Skywalker, in his bed, not in the refresher. You will continue to encourage his conversion to the dark side. Now go. But remember this, Mara Jade," he hissed cruelly. "If Skywalker does not turn, he will be put to death. And you, my Hand, if you are not carrying his offspring, will join him in execution."

Palpatine swiveled his throne to gaze out at the midday sun, barely visible through the city's perpetual haze. "Escort Mara to her quarters, Lord Vader," he ordered brusquely.

Mara thought she almost, almost caught a flicker of surprise from the normally impassive dark lord. This was most unexpected. Darth Vader was rarely reduced to escort duty.

"As you wish, my master." Vader nodded, then gestured for Mara to precede him from the throne room.

* * *

Mara walked silently beside the towering figure of the dark lord, wondering what thoughts he was harboring. Thanking people was not something to which she was accustomed. Nevertheless ... 

Vader did not falter in his step when the young woman abruptly spoke. "Lord Vader, I am grateful for your words to His Excellency on my behalf. I—"

"I spoke only the truth," the Sith interjected, ignoring her attempt at showing appreciation. He paused, then continued conversationally, "You were not startled when my relationship to Luke was revealed, nor when His Excellency pronounced your fate should Luke not turn. I take it, then, that my son becomes quite talkative when you and he sequester yourselves in the refresher."

"He shares a great deal with me." Mara tried to affect an indifferent air that she was in no way feeling.

"He is too trusting for his own good," Vader said evenly, his mechanical wheezing assaulting Mara's senses.

"Luke is a caring and compassionate man," she responded, still looking straight ahead.

Vader walked on, not replying. Mara took a deep breath, and dared to continue. "He cares for you a great deal."

This time Vader paused, turning slightly. "He should concentrate on his own well-being, and yours. There will be no salvation for either of you if he does not choose the correct path."

"Unless I carry his child, of course."

Darth Vader made what Mara could only describe as a snorting sound. "I do not foresee that occurrence in the near future."

Mara sucked in a breath. _Did he somehow know they weren't ...?_

"I know my son better than you think." Vader resumed his measured step. "This little charade you and he are engaged in is only prolonging the inevitable."

The dark lord stopped as they reached Mara's quarters, and turned to her almost hesitantly. "I have been given the assignment of overseeing the executions, should you fail, as proof of my loyalty to the Emperor. This is a role I would not relish." As he began to leave, he added, "Double your efforts tonight, Mara Jade."

Mara stared as Darth Vader strode away, his black cape swirling behind him. Luke was right, she thought, though she never would have believed it until this moment. There is good in him still.

* * *

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, a record number of reviews. Thanks, everyone! I appreciate it.**

**Mara look-a-like:** Luke's reaction is coming right up.

**Crazytook:** Just be glad I already have this written. Otherwise, it could be months between updates.

**LordZero:** So you like Mara's characterization? I think I tend to make her too nice.

**Bilby:** The next chapter is here, never fear. And I didn't expect too many reviews, since this story is already posted several places. Besides, so many stories get updated here that it rarely shows up on page one.

**Emily :** Vader, burnt and ugly? I doubt he'd be wearing the mask if he still looked like hunky Hayden.

**Dragonsdaughter1:** Leia's sister-in-law? Aren't we getting ahead of ourselves?

**Barbossa'sApples:** My faithful reviewer. Mara/Vader chats are always fun, especially when they're discussing Luke.

**Note:** **In this chapter, Luke and Mara switch back and forth a lot between speaking aloud and through the Force. Force-speak will be in parenthesis, as before. And I know that in the novels, they can't carry on conversations this well telepathically. I'm letting them do lots of things they never get to do in the novels – like jumping into a whirlpool every day. Though come to think of it, that's one thing they _don't_ do in this particular chapter…**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum **

**Chapter 6**

Later that day, Luke was waiting with a smile when the door to his suite opened. Behind Mara, Captain Herkin gave a feral grin, then stalked back to the turbolift.

"Hi," Luke said quietly, giving her a quick kiss. Mara knew the kiss was only for the benefit of the holocams, but still ...

"How long can you stay?" he asked as he led her into the room.

"I'm to stay all night," Mara replied tentatively, trying to gauge his reaction. His mouth had just started to curve into a smile, but abruptly it disappeared when she dropped the other shoe. "And we're not to go into the refresher together."

Luke narrowed his eyes, and Mara knew he had figured out instinctively that the Emperor was on to them, or at least had suspicions.

"But ..." Luke's mind raced through the implications of Palpatine's orders.

Mara forced a smile. "We'll just have to try out that big bed you have in there."

"You don't expect us to ... out in the open!" The indignation was starting to build in his voice. Whirling around, he looked directly into one of the holocams. "I am NOT having sex with an audience watching!" he announced defiantly. Mara touched his arm.

"Skywalker," she said warningly.

He pulled away from her. "Listen, maybe you're used to this kind of thing, but allow me to retain at least a shred of decency."

"Oh, come now, Luke ..." She batted her eyelashes seductively, knowing she shouldn't appear to back down so easily. "Don't be so shy. We'll be under the covers."

He glared at his companion, but the thoughts he sent were apologetic. (I can't do that, Mara. I'm sorry.)

She studied him a moment, then, resting her hands on his shoulders, gave a little laugh. "Well, then, lover, I guess we'll just have to sleep, for a change."

Luke raised one hand and cupped her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her other cheek, whispering "Thank you."

* * *

Darth Vader stood beside his emperor's throne as they watched the flickering real-time image of their prisoner and his guest.

"Interesting," Palpatine murmured as Luke declared his objections to having relations with Mara in the bedchamber. "Your son seems to have developed a sense of probity all of a sudden, Lord Vader."

"Having moral integrity is not something to be ashamed of," Vader spoke up in his son's defense.

"After supposedly joining with her on a daily basis? No, I believe his little act has nothing to do with timidity in view of the holocameras. I have my doubts that they have been having any relations whatsoever, despite the assurances of my Hand."

_You're just now reaching that conclusion?_ Vader reflected cynically to himself, keeping his thoughts carefully shielded.

"Your opinion, Lord Vader?" Palpatine broke in on Vader's musings, giving him a shrewd look.

"It may be as you say, Your Excellency," Vader replied carefully. "Perhaps they are playing for time."

"Yes," Palpatine intoned slowly. "Time ... however ... will soon run out, for both of them." He rose and ambled slowly over to gaze at the spectacular vista of colorful auroras flashing through the atmosphere of Imperial Center. "A regrettable loss of Force potential, admittedly, but the Sith order shall endure." He gave his servant a mocking sideways leer. "They should have taken advantage of each other while they had the chance."

* * *

Luke and Mara settled themselves on the couch in the common room. Luke rubbed his palms over his knees. "So, it's still early. What would you like to do?"

Mara knew the unspoken translation was "what_can _we do out here?" She glanced around the room. They couldn't practice Force skills. They couldn't risk much communication through the Force.

"You have a dejarik table," she noticed. "Do you know how to play?"

"Of course," he said with a frown. "I'm not that uncivilized."

Mara switched the board on, and the game pieces materialized. Instead of the alien creatures Luke was familiar with from Han's board, however, this set featured three-dimensional TIE pilots, stormtroopers, Royal Guards, and various other Imperial figures.

"Ahh, the glory of the Empire," he said with a smirk.

Mara moved a miniature red guard in a first strike, and soon they were fully engrossed in attempting to outmaneuver each other.

"You play quite well," Mara complimented Luke as she narrowly won their first game. "Where did you learn?"

"From Chewbacca," he murmured as he reset the board for a rematch.

"The Wookiee?" Mara asked incredulously. "You're joking, right?"

Luke gave her an indignant glare. "Of course not. Wookiees are very intelligent."

"But to play dejarik? I mean ... well ..."

"What did you think? That they're only good for manual labor in slave camps?" He casually reached over and tapped the gameboard monitor. "Have you ever even met a Wookiee?"

"No, not really." She gave him a warning look. (I don't think these are plausible arguments for someone leaning toward becoming a Sith lord.)

Luke bit his lip as he concentrated on his next move. "Perhaps the Empire should make better use of the talents of their captives," he muttered.

Mara absently poked her own monitor, directing one of her TIE pilots to march to a square currently occupied by one of Luke's stormtroopers, causing his piece to wink out of existence. She was disturbed by the close-minded sulk he had lapsed into.

(Skywalker, I'm not sure I can fit in with your Rebels.)

Luke raised an eyebrow, then went back to studying the gameboard. (Why not?)

(You associate with all these ... these creatures. You treat them like equals.) She frowned as Luke maneuvered to knock out one of her moffs.

(They are equals,) he shot back. (They're sentient beings, Mara, just like you and me. No species is better than any other. Some of my best friends are aliens, like Chewie.) He looked up, waiting for Mara's response. "It's your turn."

"Don't rush me." Mara shifted her grand admiral out of the path of Luke's next anticipated action. (Maybe I just need the right person to introduce me to his non-human friends.)

Luke gave her a satisfied grin as he replaced Mara's emperor with his Vader figure. "Checkmate." (I'd be happy to.)

"Ready to call it a night?" Mara asked Luke, yawning. (We can't stay up all night playing games.)

"Of course," he agreed, smiling warmly while reaching over to switch off the board.

Mara scooted closer to him on the couch, running a hand lightly over his shoulder and up into his hair. "You know, when you join the Empire, we'll be able to spend many evenings together like this," she murmured, realizing she'd better get back to business.

"Really?" Luke drawled, joining in her act for the holocamera's benefit. "Playing dejarik every night?"

"Among other things," she purred. Mara straddled his lap, facing him as he rested his hands on her waist. "His Excellency has promised that I could be your mistress if you will remain here voluntarily." Running her fingers softly across his jawline, she leaned in and kissed him lightly. "Would you like to have me as your mistress?" she whispered.

Luke ran his hand through her shiny red-gold hair, then gazed into her sparkling emerald eyes. "Yes," he murmured quietly. "I believe I would enjoy that very much." He pulled her against him and returned her tender kiss. They broke apart briefly, eyes locked onto each other, then abruptly their lips met again in a passionate joining, arms encircling one another in an almost desperate embrace.

Luke pulled back slightly to catch his breath. The thought of 'were they still pretending?' ran through both their minds simultaneously. They sat unmoving for several moments, their faces only inches apart.

"Mara, I ..." Luke finally whispered.

She laid her fingers lightly on his lips. "I think we should go to bed," she whispered back.

He nodded, taking her hand as she backed off him, and together they headed for the sleeping chamber. As they entered the room, Mara hesitated in her step.

"I need to use the 'fresher," she murmured.

"Of course," Luke said, smiling. As the refresher door closed behind her, he perched himself lightly on the edge of the bed. He pulled off his boots, then ran a hand through his hair. He wasn't worried about having to actually have sex with her for the benefit of the monitors. No, what gnawed at him was that a part of him, deep down, wanted to. As if he even knew how ...

Luke smirked to himself. Now wouldn't that be humiliating? Jade would probably laugh her head off. Imagine, a 22-yr-old fighter pilot who'd never ... But he was also a Jedi Knight, sort of. He wasn't even sure if Jedi were supposed to ... allowed to ... But obviously his father had. One of a thousand things he'd never gotten around to asking Ben or Yoda about. It hadn't really seemed like an appropriate question when he was in training to save the galaxy.

Luke leaned back on his elbows and sighed to himself. He very possibly had less than two days to live, and he was worried about his non-existent love life.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mara Jade bent over the sink and began washing off her heavy make-up. After drying her face, she stared at the reflection in the mirror. She felt like a stranger's face was staring back at her. How could her whole world be turned upside-down in just a few days' time? All because of some upstart, Jedi-wanna-be. Why did all his persuasive arguments have to make so much sense? A week ago she was blindly following Palpatine's every order, ready to give her life for him and his Empire. But now ...

Mara leaned against the counter and closed her eyes. Even from the other room, she could feel Skywalker's warm presence. At least he'd had enough sense to get them out of actually having to have sex tonight. Wouldn't that have been a shock? Mara Jade, Emperor's Hand, trained assassin,... virgin.

Sure, she'd flirted with men before, even accompanied them home. Enemies of the Emperor, that is. Targets. Fools. She'd always managed to complete her mission before they ever reached that degree of intimacy. She wondered if Palpatine knew, or even cared.

His Excellency had never ordered her to sleep with anyone before now. At the time, she had resented this directive to give herself to the Jedi. When she ultimately went to bed with a man, she'd always hoped it would be her choice, not Palpatine's. Her thoughts went back out to the bedchamber, and the gentle person waiting for her there. Would she have made a different choice for a first lover? Could she have made a better choice?

She doubted if Skywalker would be that naïve, not to be able to tell the difference. He was a hero in their Rebellion. Probably had women lining up to keep him satisfied. Mara frowned slightly. Not that he really seemed the type, though. But he didn't seem the type to be a war hero, either, or a Jedi for that matter.

Mara slipped off her outer clothes. Surely she had better things to worry about. If they didn't fine tune their escape plans, they'd both be dead in less than two days.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Luke sat up abruptly as Mara exited the refresher. Her scant attire, a black camisole and panties, was similar to what she wore during their training sessions in the whirlpool. But they weren't going to be sitting across from each other, practicing Force skills this time. They were going to be climbing into bed with each other. Under the scrutiny of a half dozen holocameras.

Mara sat down lightly next to him on the edge of the bed, her fragrant scent assaulting his senses. Blast those holocams, Luke thought. If it weren't for them, they wouldn't have to be pretending like this. Luke stiffened slightly as Mara laid a hand gently on his leg. If it weren't for those holocams, they could do whatever they wanted out here. He was afraid to answer himself on the question of what he wanted to do with her.

"Would you like me to help you undress?" Mara asked seductively, moving to unfasten his tunic.

Most men would give their right arm to find themselves in a position like this, Luke mused. He glanced at his hand as Mara eased his tunic off his shoulders. Well, he was close.

When Mara moved to unfasten his pants, though, Luke hopped up. He could tell Mara was as uncomfortable about this whole affair as he was. "I need to use the 'fresher too," he blurted out, then hurried from the room before she could respond. Letting her help him out of his shirt was one thing. Having a woman take off his pants — that he wasn't ready for. Especially one that was stirring up in him all kinds of emotions he wasn't ready for either.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Mara stared at Luke's retreating back, then pulled the covers back and slipped underneath. _He seems as nervous as I am,_ she thought. _And he always knows just when to pull back, as if he's reading my mind._ It amazed her how attune they were with each other, like they'd known each other all their lives.

Luke returned moments later, palming off the light panel on his way. Mara smiled as she noted he wasn't any more undressed than when he left. "You always sleep in your trousers?" she teased.

"Why?" he retorted, slipping his black pants off. "You getting anxious?"

"For you? Always." Mara held the covers up as Luke slipped in beside her. She'd seen him strip down to his boxers before, when she had finally talked him into joining her in the tub. But that was worlds apart from joining her between the sheets.

(Infrared lenses on the holocams,) Mara sent, as she leaned up on one elbow and kissed him lightly.

(I figured as much.) He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, then pulled her close for another kiss. (The sacrifices I have to make,) he wisecracked, earning him a pinch in the ribs. They laughed lightly, and Mara soon made another discovery about the Jedi. He was quite ticklish in the stomach.

Luke grabbed both her wrists in self-defense, flipping her over on her back. Hearing the dangerous Emperor's Hand giggle and squeal like a schoolgirl made him nearly forget the peril awaiting them. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his, loosening his grip on her hands, which then encircled his back tightly.

After several moments, they broke apart, breathless, gazing at each other in the dim light streaming in from Coruscant's brightly-lit night sky. (I think we should have them convinced by now,) Mara sent, though she made no move to let him go.

(Probably so,) he concurred reluctantly. Luke rolled away, keeping one arm around her shoulders as she nestled her head against him. _This is still just an act for her,_ he thought sadly. _She doesn't care anything about me. I was just the catalyst to her discovering the true nature of Palpatine._

(Do you really think we'll make it?) Mara sent, as they pretended to be drifting off to sleep. (I don't think anyone has ever tried to escape the palace before and actually succeeded.)

(We aren't going to just try,) he returned silently. (We're going to prevail. You have to think positive.)

(Skywalker,) she began, hugging him a little tighter. (I'm ... I'm glad you talked me into joining you.) If he only knew how hard it was for her to admit that to him. How out-of-character it was for her. (I'm not sure I would have ever had the courage on my own.)

(Hmmm,) Luke brushed her forehead with his lips. (One thing I've discovered about you, Ms. Jade, is that you are definitely not lacking in courage. You could easily escape the Emperor without any help from me.)

(Maybe. But without your encouragement? I don't know. And he's powerful, Luke, we can't forget that. It's going to take all our skill, and then some, to make it off planet.)

(We'll make it,) he repeated. (The Emperor will be defeated soon; I can feel it. And then you'll be free to go wherever you want, and do whatever you want.)

_But not with you,_ Mara thought to herself, hiding her disappointment deep down inside. _You're a hero of your Rebellion. You could never consort with the likes of me. I'm only the means of your escape, nothing more. And you're only going along with this ruse of being lovers to protect me from further beatings._

(Mara?) Luke sent after a few moments of quiet. (Why did the Emperor insist we stay out here tonight? Does he suspect...?)

(He said the atmosphere out here would be more conducive to ..., that we might ...)

(Might what?)

(They're hoping you'll get me pregnant,) Mara admitted.

(What! You're joking!) Luke struggled not to react outwardly, knowing they were supposed to be feigning slumber. _I'm sure not ready to be a father,_ he thought to himself.

Mara shrugged in his embrace. (Makes sense. It would be that much more incentive for you to join them. And if you don't ...)

(They'd have a Force-strong child to manipulate,) Luke finished sourly. (But that means, they wouldn't kill you if you were pregnant, even if I don't turn.)

Mara didn't reply.

(You weren't going to tell me, were you?)

(What did you expect me to do? Ask you to knock me up just to save my own hide? Can you honestly say you would even consider subjecting a child to being raised by Palpatine? Because that's how I was brought up, and I'd take my own life before I would allow that to happen to any child of ours ... er, mine ...)

Mara buried her head in her pillow, hoping Luke wouldn't comment on that last slip of the tongue.

_'Child of ours'_ she'd said, Luke thought. Strange how natural that had sounded.

(Mara, you should know me better than that by now. No child should be born into an environment of darkness.) He paused in thought a moment. (That must have been why my mother fled from my father when she was carrying me. And why I was hidden when I was born.)

Mara scooted a little closer to him. She wondered how differently her life might have turned out if she could have been hidden from the Emperor. (It's a moot point anyway,) she sent, (because we're both going to escape.)

(Right. By the way,) Luke lightened his tone. (What did you mean by 'more conducive' out here? How would the bed contribute better to ... you know ... than the floor of the refresher?)

(Not ... the floor.) Mara braced for his reaction. (The tub.)

This time Luke started to jerk up on one elbow. (You told them we were having sex in the whirlpool!)

(You're supposed to be falling asleep here.) Mara hurriedly pulled him back down. (We come out every time with our hair damp. I was sent here to seduce you, remember?)

Luke let a little groan escape him. (Every time you visit? My father must think I'm some kind of skirt-chasing womanizer.)

(Your father doesn't believe we're doing anything at all.)

(He told you that?)

(Yes.) Mara put her fingers on Luke's lips, hoping he would get the message that she didn't want to discuss the matter right now. She still found it unsettling to think of gentle Luke as the son of the Dark Lord. (We should get some sleep.)

(You're right.) Luke shifted his position slightly, careful not to lose contact with her sensual body. His curiosity about Mara's apparent conversation with his father would have to wait until she was ready to talk about it. (Goodnight, Mara.)

(Goodnight, Skywalker.)

* * *

Luke awoke first, early the next morning. He was instantly aware of Mara's body lying close to him, the beginning rays of sunlight highlighting the gold in her crimson hair. _I've never even slept with a woman before,_ he mused to himself. _Never mind not having ever ... _He sighed quietly. He considered getting up for his usual morning meditation, but just then Mara moaned softly in her sleep. _No,_ Luke thought, _this may be the only chance I ever get to hold her like this. _He curled up behind her, and soon drifted back into dreaming bliss.

Not long after, Mara stirred into wakefulness, an unaccustomed warmth pressed against her back, a strong bare arm curled around her stomach. She lay still, not wanting to spoil this incredible moment. She realized with a start that she had never slept with another being before. _Is this what I've been missing? This feeling of intimacy ... of being special to someone else?_ She thought back to all the men who had come on to her through the years, wanting her to warm their beds, and more. She had found them all detestable, and was not gentle in discouraging them. But not Luke ... Never had anyone affected her like he did.

Mara Jade was usually an early riser, not wanting to waste time on the boredom of sleep. But not this morning. Through the bedroom's secured window faintly drifted the twittering of Pellata birds, imported from Ithor to inhabit the palace's many hanging gardens. She was as much a prisoner here as they were, Mara thought drowsily. Behind her, she could hear Luke's gentle breathing in her ear, lulling her back to sleep. This morning was magic, and she would let it last as long as she could.

x-x-x-x-x-x

Barely an hour later, Luke and Mara both jerked awake as the sound of a harsh voice filled the room.

"Well, well, isn't this cozy?" snarled Captain Herkin, leering at them from just inside the bedchamber's doorway. A stormtrooper stood on either side of him, blaster rifles held ready.

"What are you doing in here?" Luke protested vehemently, raising up on one elbow but careful to keep the covers over them. "I'm allowed my privacy."

"You are allowed what I say you're allowed," Herkin retorted as he stalked closer toward the bed. Mara stared daggers at him, biting her lip in an attempt to keep from lashing out. A mere concubine should never talk back to an Imperial officer. But her effort was doomed as Herkin reached out to yank the coverlet off them.

"The Emperor will hear about this!" she screamed, leaning up to try to snatch the covering back over herself.

Herkin laughed contemptuously. "It is the Emperor who sent me after you. And since when does a miserable wench like you care about modesty?" He ogled Mara lustfully as the delicate fabric of her low-cut top clung to her clammy skin, emphasizing her tantalizing young figure. "Especially one as appetizing as you. Been enjoying yourself, Jedi?"

The words weren't even out of Herkin's mouth before Luke was on his feet. "Leave her alone!" he shouted, lunging at the man. But his motion was halted by a pair of lowered blaster muzzles. Without taking his irate gaze from Herkin's face, Luke held out one hand and his tunic flew from the floor into his grasp. The captain's face paled slightly at the motion, but he managed to retain his haughty composure.

Luke tossed the tunic toward Mara. "Put this on, then go get dressed." Mara slipped the garment on and eased out of the bed, throwing one last insolent look at Herkin as she strode into the refresher. When she exited a few moments later, she paused, concern filling her face.

Luke had donned his trousers by now, and was glowering defiantly at the arrogant captain. "I will not forget this, Herkin," Luke growled in a low voice, his fists clenched at his sides. "I will soon be your master, and you'll be mining spice on Kessel."

Mara could feel a touch of the dark side surrounding Luke, and it sent shivers through her body. She had never witnessed the normally placid Jedi lose his temper before. In that instant, she knew why Palpatine both feared Luke Skywalker, and coveted him as an apprentice.

Even Herkin stepped back, unsettled by Luke's aggressive demeanor. He spotted Mara out of the corner of his eye, and seemed relieved to see his objective ready to leave. "Come," he said, motioning to her and leaving the troopers to continue covering Luke. "His Excellency awaits."

Mara gave Luke a disquieting glance as she followed Herkin out of the room. He responded with a reassuring smile, which confused her all the more. _Could he really feign anger that well?_ Anxiety churned inside her. _Or was she trading one darksider for another? _

Luke's shoulders slumped as he was left alone in his room. He had allowed his temper to get the best of him, and Mara had witnessed it. Sure, it had been a convincing act, but deep down, he knew he hadn't entirely been pretending. And from the look on Mara's face, she knew it, too.

Luke shut his eyes and exhaled a pent-up breath. Control, control, he must learn control. _Help me, Master Yoda,_ he sent out, as he dropped to the floor in meditation.

* * *

It was late that evening when Mara finally reappeared at Luke's door.

"Come in," Luke invited his guest, giving her a quick hug. Captain Herkin retreated slightly as Luke shot a warning glare his way over Mara's shoulder.

Mara sauntered in, shutting the door behind her. They made their way over to the couch, where Mara settled herself on Luke's lap. He pulled her in for a long, ravenous kiss. "I've missed you all day," he managed to get out when they broke apart to take a breath. "Can you stay the night again?"

Mara shook her head regretfully. "No, only for a few minutes. Herkin is waiting for me."

"I wondered why he was still out there." Luke ran his fingers through her hair. "I don't like being apart from you."

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder," Mara pointed out, trailing a finger along his jawline.

"That it does," Luke agreed, brushing her lips once more with his. (You weren't punished, were you, because we didn't ...?)

(No,) she returned silently. (The Emperor appeared satisfied you were reluctant only because of the holocams.) Mara paused slightly. (In fact, it was almost eerie, the way he dismissed my attempts to explain.) She bent her head close, hoping to hide Luke's coming frown. (I promised him we would put all our efforts into attaining parenthood as soon as we are awarded our privacy.)

(Ahh, something to look forward to,) Luke teased, pushing aside his feelings of unease about Palpatine. He had no misgivings about how insidiously treacherous the despot could be.

"After tonight, we can be together every night," Mara murmured aloud, looking deeply into his sparkling eyes, at the same time poking him covertly for his retort. "His Excellency has assured me I would be your reward for joining the Empire."

"He certainly knew the right bait to use." Luke closed his eyes and pulled her in even closer. (I'm sorry about this morning,) he sent silently as he nuzzled her ear.

(You seem to have the Emperor convinced you are embracing the dark side.) She was silent a moment before continuing. (You were even beginning to convince me.)

(I won't let that happen,) Luke was quick to assure her. (I've meditated all day, and found my center of calm. I won't lose it again, I promise.)

Mara massaged his shoulders lovingly, and Luke gazed again into her mesmerizing emerald eyes. "The Emperor is expecting your answer at noon tomorrow," she reminded him.

"He will have it," Luke replied. He leaned his head back against the couch, smiling earnestly. "I believe my father lost my mother when he joined the Empire. I'm not going to risk losing you by refusing to join."


	7. Chapter 7

**Crazytook: Hooking? If you're saying you're hooked, then I've accomplished my aim. **

**Bilby: Unfortunately, Han, Leia and the rest don't show up until chapter eleven. They're on their way to Coruscant as fast as that bucket of bolts can fly them. **

**GreatOne : This story always seems to get buried on the back pages very quickly. And yes, I need to visit your plot bunny farm sometime. I'm in a dry rut. **

**Emily: Sorry, Vader is still the same ol' helmet-head that we know and love. Luke turn to the dark side? Or lose Mara? Maybe I could get some new plot bunnies here. :) **

**Dragonsdaughter1: You have to wait awhile before seeing Leia's reaction to Luke and Mara. That is, if they can all find each other. **

**Jedi Gal: Who doesn't hate the emperor? I think he likes it that way. **

**Thanks, everyone, for your comments. Now, hold on to your popcorn. The Great Escape is coming right up.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum **

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, Luke welcomed Mara warmly when Herkin delivered her to his door. The normally overbearing officer once more stood back warily, giving Luke a wide berth.

(Ready for today?) she sent to him, as he kissed her and led her inside. Mara smoothed the front of her knee-length shimmersilk dress, its emerald sparkles perfectly matching her brilliant eyes.

(As ready as I'll ever be,) he returned, pulling her to the couch. One way or another, this would be his last day of captivity.

An hour later, Luke approached his front door and began pounding on it.

"Guards!" he shouted.

The business end of a stormtrooper's blaster rifle greeted him as the door swished open.

"Miss Jade has collapsed inside. You need to take her to the infirmary," Luke spit out, a worried expression plastered on his face. An old trick, admittedly, but perhaps these two hadn't heard it in awhile.

Rifles held out carefully, the two white-clad troopers entered the suite.

"Back away from the door," one of them ordered.

Luke stepped back obligingly, wincing slightly at the sound of two thuds as Mara carried out her contribution to the subduing of the guards. He immediately swung back toward the hallway, holding out one hand to easily Force-shove the approaching Royal Guards into the wall. Waving toward the ceiling, he made short work of the hallway's holocameras.

As Mara tossed him one of the appropriated rifles, Luke checked the setting, then swiftly stunned all four guards. He hurried into the turbolift, disabling that holocam as well just before Mara joined him. Before the lift doors even shut, she was pulling herself through the escape hatch in the ceiling. Luke triggered the control button for a non-stop descent to the first floor, then sprang through the hatchway right behind her, the bulky rifle slung across his back. By the time he caught hold of the maintenance ladder in the darkened shaft, the lift had carried him several floors below where Mara also clung to it.

"Skywalker?"

"I'm right behind you," he returned, his voice echoing eerily up the shaft. _Had he noted a hint of anxiety in her tone?_ "Go! It won't take them long to discover the lift's empty and send it right back up!"

Mara scrambled up the ladder, hurrying toward the crawlspace she had staked out the day before. The lift had dropped two floors before she had been able to leap off its top. She could barely make out the sound of Luke's boots on the rungs below her.

"Hurry!" Luke's shout reverberated upward. "I hear it coming!"

Mara had just reached her destination and swiftly pulled herself in. Turning around awkwardly in the cramped horizontal shaft, she poked her head back out the opening. She too could now hear the whooshing of the rapidly moving turbolift drawing dangerously close.

"Jump!" she practically screamed. She didn't want to think about the consequences if the lift slammed into him while he was still in the shaft.

Luke didn't need to be told twice. Focusing both on Mara's voice and her presence, he Force-leapt up the last twenty meters, grabbing desperately onto the ladder just next to the maintenance crawlspace. Mara reached out and yanked him inside a split second before the lift car whooshed past. They heard it come to a stop moments later, no doubt depositing troopers onto Luke's floor.

"Thanks," Luke said, panting. "I think I felt it scrape the bottom of my boots. And I thought sure this rifle would get caught on something."

Mara was already turning herself around, scrambling on her hands and knees along the pitch-black passageway. "Thank me later. We need to get as far away from here as possible."

They clamored hurriedly down the tunnel for another hundred meters or so. Mara could feel Luke behind her, though he barely made a sound. Part of her was glad it was so dark he didn't have any view of her derriere. The other part felt so comfortable with him, it wouldn't have mattered. She pushed both parts deep into the recesses of her mind.

Luke nearly plowed into Mara's feet when she stopped suddenly. He could hear her feeling along the wall, but the darkness prevented him from seeing even his own hands in front of him.

"It should be right here," she whispered, continuing to search for the hidden release she knew was there.

"Feel for it through the Force," Luke advised, ignoring her huff of annoyance. Just then, a panel in the wall slid aside, and a whiff of only slightly fresher air assaulted their senses. Brushing aside cobwebs as they climbed through the opening, Luke was relieved that this new passageway, though narrow and still dark, was high enough that they could stand upright. As he was still stretching his muscles, Mara reached past him to trigger the panel back closed.

"Come on," she bit out. "We've still got a long way to go."

* * *

Emperor Palpatine had been alone in his dining chamber, finishing an early lunch, when a clearly petrified officer dared to interrupt.

"Your ... Your Excellency," the man stammered, bowing deeply.

"What is it?" Palpatine's caustic voice returned.

"The security holocams in the prisoner's rooms have all gone out," the lieutenant sputtered, certain his life was over just for reporting such unwelcome news. "And the guards are not responding."

"Prisoner?" the Emperor repeated, though he had no doubt which prisoner the officer was referring to.

"The ... the Jedi," the man answered, bowing his head in acceptance of his fate.

"Send Lord Vader in here," Palpatine ordered, "and Captain Herkin. Detail two squadrons of stormtroopers to that floor immediately."

"Troopers have already been dispatched, Your Highness." The officer bowed once more and backed out of the room, relieved to be able to deliver at least one satisfactory report.

Darth Vader swept into the dining chamber moments later, followed by Captain Herkin. "Skywalker is attempting to escape," the Emperor grated out accusingly. "I can no longer feel his presence in the palace."

"He cannot have gotten far," Vader responded, also noting the absence of Luke's Force presence. "He must be cloaking himself."

"He was still there when I escorted Miss Jade to his rooms this morning," Captain Herkin put in hesitantly. "I was just about to go retrieve her."

"Jade," the Emperor said slowly, suddenly realizing her presence was no longer detectable either.

"Replay the security recordings from all morning," Vader ordered, and Herkin moved swiftly to the nearby holo-projection table to comply. An image of Luke came into focus, dressed in his own black clothes and sitting cross-legged on the floor near a window, apparently meditating. He looked up just before his door opened, admitting Herkin and Mara Jade. Herkin had given the Jedi a cautious look as Luke pulled her into an embrace, then shut the door, locking it securely.

They watched as Luke and Mara made their way across the room, and Luke pulled her down onto his couch. Herkin increased the volume on the unit to catch what they were saying.

"I've been waiting all morning for you," Luke murmured, kissing her hungrily.

"And now I'm here," Mara replied in a sultry voice. "So what do you have planned?"

"You know what I want," Luke said huskily, running his hands up and down her formfitting shimmersilk dress. "Let's do it in the tub again."

Mara kissed him on the nose playfully. "You know we're supposed to stay out here," she countered.

"But I like it in the water," he whined. "I don't think His Excellency will mind, since I'll be joining him in ruling the Empire today. Call it one last fling before our union becomes permanent."

Jade giggled lightly, then got up, pulling him up with her. "All right. I guess we'll have to make sure whatever suite we share in the future has a big tub, too, desert boy."

Palpatine, Vader, and Herkin watched as the pair kissed and laughed their way into the refresher, tugging at each other's clothes impatiently. Herkin fast-forwarded the recording ahead about an hour, until Luke was seen exiting the refresher alone. A determined look filled his face as he looked up directly into the lens of the hidden holocamera. He raised one hand, and the picture blinked out.

Herkin switched the view to the other holocams in the room, but they too swiftly went dark. He triggered the projection to show the scene from the hallway outside the suite's door. They could hear Luke's plea for help, and saw the stormtroopers open the door and enter.

"Fools," Vader bit out, just as Luke reappeared in the doorway. Herkin gasped in astonishment as the Jedi stuck out one hand and the Royal Guards were hurled against the far wall before they could even lower their Force pikes. Luke then glanced toward the hallway's holocams, and they too winked out of existence.

"I didn't see Jade anywhere," Herkin spoke up boldly. "Do you think he disposed of her in the refresher?"

"Or she's joined him," Vader suggested. He turned to the Captain. "Have every square centimeter of that suite searched, especially that accursed refresher. Have the entire palace put on alert. They must not be allowed to escape."

Herkin bowed and hurried from the room. The Jedi's security had been his responsibility. His future did not look bright.

"She betrayed me," Palpatine growled bitterly. "She's helping him. He could not be cloaking himself this effectively on his own."

"And she knows every hidden passageway in the Palace," Vader added. Now was not the time to voice the premonitions he'd had all week that allowing the young pair so much unmonitored time in the refresher was not a wise move. Luke had a talent for persuasion, and Jade had exhibited traces of Light side tendencies on a few rare occasions.

"Find them," the Emperor commanded his dark lord. "I want her head, along with that miserable offspring of yours."

"They will not escape," Vader intoned, bowing his head slightly before striding out of the room, his cape billowing behind him.

* * *

Mara set off at a rapid pace through the musty pitch-black passageway. She rechecked Luke's Force-shield, and could feel him doing the same for her. Both were strong and intact, despite those tense moments escaping the turbolift shaft.

"I stashed a small pack about twenty floors down," Mara whispered, stopping abruptly. Luke promptly ran smack into her, eliciting a quiet, but irritated, "Hey!"

"Sorry," he sent back in contrition, his breath warm against her cheek.

"I thought you could sense me," she complained in a low voice.

"Not when you stop that fast," he murmured back.

Mara reached out unerringly in the darkness and grasped Luke's hand. "I've got a couple glow rods in my pack, but I don't think we can risk igniting them in here," she said, resuming her brisk pace, and nearly dragging him along.

"That's all right." Luke gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "I'll be fine." Though he couldn't see her, he could tell she was probably rolling her eyes just from the change in her sense.

They backtracked numerous times to avoid trooper patrols that were filtering into the passageways. After a myriad of twists, turns, ramps, and stairwells, Mara announced they'd reached the spot where she had secreted away a small survival pack.

"How can you be sure?" Luke whispered. He should have known better than to question her.

"I've been counting floors since we left yours." She began running one hand against panels in the wall. "Haven't you?"

"Twenty-seven floors down, one half kilometer east."

Mara paused, her hair brushing against his shoulder as she swiveled her head in his direction. "Uh,... that's right." She carefully hid how impressed she was.

Opening the small bag, she pulled out a glow rod and turned it on its lowest setting. "Here." She shoved into his hand a small blaster, then narrowed her eyes as he changed the setting to stun.

"You may as well leave it on kill," she muttered. "Any guards we encounter won't be allowed to live to reveal the passageways' secrets. In fact, if we manage to escape, they'll all be put to death anyway."

In the dim shadows of the glow rod, Mara saw the pained expression that filled Luke's face, and sensed his rueful distress. This was no time to start feeling sorry for stormtroopers. "I imagine the group you stunned outside your door are already dead," she said without any hint of remorse.

"Well, they won't die by my hand," he declared, firmly clicking the small control to 'stun.' "I already have enough deaths on my conscience."

Mara gave an exasperated sigh, and began strapping a small holdout blaster to her left forearm.

"That's ... wicked looking," Luke commented, eyeing the tiny weapon.

"It's my favorite. I didn't want to leave it behind," she explained indifferently. Luke wisely pretended not to notice when she casually changed the setting on her blaster to stun also.

Mara switched off the glow rod and slung the pack over her shoulders. They could hear the stomping of stormtrooper boots echoing in the distance. Mara took Luke's hand once more, and leaving the cumbersome blast rifles behind, they resumed their frantic pace.

(I wasn't able to retrieve your lightsaber,) she sent, almost apologetically. (Palpatine keeps it next to his throne.)

(That's okay,) Luke returned, still amazed at how they could switch so smoothly between verbal and silent communication. (I seem to have a penchant for losing them. I can build another someday.)

(I have one myself,) Mara continued, not missing a step in her hurried flight through the darkness. (But I was afraid Palpatine might notice it missing from my room. Bringing the blasters was risky enough.)

(Lightsabers wouldn't exactly be the perfect choice for traveling incognito under the city,) Luke rationalized.

(No, guess not,) Mara concurred.

After a moment, Luke continued, (So, you're skilled with a saber, then?)

(Enough to get by.) Mara had been trained in the art of lightsaber dueling, but she still felt she had a lot to learn.

A secret doorway suddenly slid open ten meters ahead of them, and a pair of crimson Royal Guards were revealed in the shaft of light that swept in with them.

Mara skidded to a halt, with Luke careful not to bump into her this time. Two stun shots pumped out from her weapon, and the guards crumpled in a heap. She was glad Skywalker kept his comments to himself. She had no desire to hear his sanctimonious words of approval. Bad enough she felt like she was going soft, listening to all of his pacifist preaching.

"Let's go." Mara began running once more, pulling Luke behind her. (There's a drop shaft up ahead.)

As they rushed through the inky gloom, Mara checked again how Luke was doing with his Force shield. He had it firmly in place, no wavering whatsoever. The only unexpected part to her was how well they could still sense each other, and converse in silence as easily as she could with the Emperor. It was as if their shield of invisibility enclosed both of them together, like two seeds hidden in a single pod. _Would that change if they moved apart? Did it matter? _With surprisingly few misgivings, Mara admitted to herself that for better or worse, they were sticking together.

They soon reached the ancient shaft Mara had remembered. This time, she chanced igniting a glow rod just long enough to locate the spring release for the access panel. The shaft was similar to the ones turbolifts traveled through, only a much tighter squeeze. It was barely a meter square, with a ladder bolted to the wall opposite the access door. Luke poked his head in, peering down into the bottomless well.

"Ladies first," he whispered.

"How chivalrous," Mara returned with a snort.

"Okay, I'll go first. But I don't want to hear any grumbling about my looking up your dress."

"It's pitch black. You're not going to see anything."

"I have a vivid imagination."

Imagination nothing, Mara thought. She'd given him ample opportunities to view her undergarments.

Mara swatted him out of the way, then perched on the lip of the doorway. Once again, she regretted not having on more practical clothing.

Luke held the glow rod out, illuminating the ladder as Mara launched herself across the expanse, grabbing the rungs with practiced ease. She snatched the light as Luke tossed it across, then climbed down a couple meters right before Luke landed in the spot she'd just vacated. He paused long enough to replace the access door with the Force, then followed her downward.

"Don't you dare step on my hands or head," Mara's voice drifted up to him in the reinstated blackness.

"Yes, ma'am," he sent back obediently.

Hand over hand, they descended quickly, constantly on alert for any sudden appearance of guards. They'd been descending about fifteen minutes when Luke first sensed, then heard, the faint scraping as a panel slid open a couple floors above them.

(Don't move,) he sent quickly to Mara. A powerful spotlight shone upward, then downward, sweeping back and forth.

_Do, or do not,_ Luke told himself as he shut his eyes and concentrated. Moments later, the light withdrew, and Luke felt the troopers move off.

(I can't believe they missed us.) Mara released the breath she'd been holding.

(I projected an illusion of an empty ladder,) Luke returned.

(I'm impressed.)

(Uhh, ... well, ... thanks. Let's go.)

Skywalker certainly didn't fit with what had been drilled into her concerning Jedi, Mara thought. He could never be accused of being arrogant or flashy.

Nearly a half hour later, they reached rock bottom, literally.

"We're ten levels below what's considered the ground floor," Mara informed Luke quietly. "This is where we'll have to go through the sewers for several blocks."

"Oh, goodie," Luke said sarcastically. "I so enjoy a nice jog through the sewers. One of my favorite pastimes."

"At least you're wearing high boots," Mara groused right back. She wasn't looking forward to sloshing through ankle-deep muck in her dress slippers.

"Do you want me to carry you?"

"Wouldn't you just love that?"

_Wouldn't mind,_ Luke thought, smiling to himself in the darkness.

Mara bent and pulled off her shoes. She tugged open a metal hatch, then with a disgusted grunt, stepped down into the slimy goop with her bare feet, followed closely by Luke.

"Uhm ...," Luke hesitated. "I'm going to ask the obvious question here. Why didn't you bring boots along?" He could hear her annoyed sigh above the sloshing of their steps.

"Because ...," she drawled, "I had to strap this bag around my thigh to hide it, as it was. There are guards all along the corridors between my room and the nearest entrance to the passageways. It was bulky enough with the blasters, glow rods, and a few ration bars. I couldn't even fit in a cape to cover this dress."

"Why didn't you just wear boots when you came this morning?" Luke persisted.

"Knee-high boots aren't exactly normal attire for a seductress."

"I wouldn't know – you're my first." Luke grabbed Mara's arm as she started to slip in an attempt to jab him in the ribs. "Careful!"

"Stang, this is cold," Mara groused as she pulled out of his grasp.

"If you change your mind, my offer to carry you still stands."

"You'd probably slip and dunk us both."

"Nah, I've got experience navigating through garbage."

"And you never fell in?" Mara snorted derisively, though she was curious to hear his answer.

"Got pulled under once, by a dianoga. Not something I care to repeat. Lando fell in at Xizor's. Chewie slipped there, but that was when we got out and his feet were wet."

Mara stopped suddenly, sliding in the process and latching on to Luke's forearm. Luke had related to her numerous adventures of his Rebel friends over the past several days, but she didn't recall anything concerning the Falleen crimelord.

"Steady!" he cautioned.

"Xizor? Prince Xizor? Of Black Sun?" Mara whispered incredulously.

"Yes." Luke resumed their sluggish trek, careful not to reveal his delight that Mara absentmindedly still clung to his arm. "We entered his castle via the sewers."

"But Xizor's dead, and his castle is destroyed."

Luke laughed lightly. "It is now."

"You ... took down his castle!"

"Not by myself! That was Lando's contribution. It wasn't actually part of the plan, considering we barely made it out ourselves." Luke continued his tale, as Mara seemed to be listening intently. Perhaps she had decided, as he had, that keeping up a running, though quiet, conversation was marginally effective in keeping their minds off the foul-smelling sludge. "And then, just as I was leaving, Guri decided she wanted to find out how it felt to battle a Jedi."

Mara pulled up once again. "You fought his HRD?"

"We'll never get out of here if you keep stopping," Luke joked, then continued. "She didn't give me much choice."

"I saw it in action once," Mara replied. "It was lethal. You actually defeated it? Everyone assumed it was destroyed in the explosion, or blown up with Xizor in his ship."

"I didn't kill _her_," Luke corrected. "She couldn't help how she was programmed. She didn't deserve to die, and I'm pretty sure she escaped the explosion."

"Skywalker, it's a droid!"

"Droids have personalities and feelings, in their own way. Wait till you meet Artoo and Threepio. You'll see what I mean."

"Listen here, Skywalker, you're not taking me home to meet the family ... Hey! Something alive just brushed against my leg." Mara involuntarily jumped a little closer to her 'escort.'

"That's it," Luke declared in exasperation. Without hesitation, he scooped her up out of the water. Which didn't suit Mara one little bit.

"Put ... me ... down ... right ... now!"

Her growl sounded fiercer than Leia's, Luke decided, as he forged ahead with his struggling load. "Calm down and be quiet," he bit out impatiently. "Unless you want some sewer serpent to make a snack out of your pretty little toes."

"Aagghh!" Mara pounded on him, but he held her in a death grip. Thankfully they soon reached the hatchway that Mara had previously determined opened onto a dry tunnel leading directly to Coruscant's underground sections.

Opening the hatch, Luke set his fuming passenger onto the dirty, but dry, surface beyond. He half expected her to slam the hatch shut in his face, but instead she turned aside and calmly pulled out a glow rod. Carefully picking off the worst of the muck, she then slipped her shoes back onto her still filthy feet.

When Mara spun back around to face Luke, though, he surmised that her face was as red as her hair. She poked the narrow glow rod against his chest, highlighting her emphasis on each word she spoke. "Don't ... you ... EVER ... do that again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Perfectly." Burning blue eyes met glacial green ones. "But I'll do whatever is necessary to keep us both safe," Luke returned with a growl. "Do I make ... _myself..._ clear?"

"Listen, Jedi," she spat, infuriated. "I'm not some princess in distress that needs to be rescued by the likes of you."

"The princesses I know would have more sense than to walk barefoot through raw sewage," he shot back hotly. "How many diseases were you trying to catch?"

Mara whirled away, too furious to speak. He was right, damn him. He was right, and she knew it. It was a stupid thing to do. But she would never, ever, give him the satisfaction of admitting it out loud.

* * *

**A/N: In case anyone's wondering, this story has 13 chapters, and I'll try to get them all up by the end of this week.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mara look-a-like: It's only a little over half over. Lots of adventures left. And then there are two more whole 'books' in the series. **

**clumbsyLurker: Next chapter coming up. In fact, two more chapters. **

**randomidiot: I think it was Luke that caught something in the sewer – something red-haired and mad! **

**Shloki: I'll do my best. **

**Jedi Gal: Who says they'll escape Daddy Dearest? How many times can Luke slip through his grasp? **

**Emily: We all want Vader to turn good, except possibly for Vader himself, and of course, Palpy. **

**I'm putting two chapters up today, in order to try to get the whole thing in this week. Thanks, everyone, for your replies! Now I hope you're all ready for a jaunt through the underground.**

* * *

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum **

**Chapter 8**

As Mara stalked down the passageway, Luke trailing silently behind, she realized that she couldn't remember ever fighting with someone like this. Yes, she had a short temper, but everyone she associated with knew it. Those lower than her in Palpatine's hierarchy gave her a wide berth. With those higher, real or imagined, she couldn't risk her image as a mere courtesan. Those outside the Imperial network – well, they didn't live long enough to regret their mistake.

It was almost a refreshing change, she thought with a start, to be able to express herself freely. It didn't matter to her what Skywalker thought of her. Did it? She shunted that contemplation away quickly. At least now she knew he was capable of raising his voice. Even during that episode with Herkin, when she could feel the anger inside him, he had kept his voice low and threatening.

Luke was having musings of his own, as he followed the volatile redhead along the uneven surface. She was keeping the glow rod on low power, pointed down to illuminate her path. _Probably doesn't want to risk twisting an ankle and having me pick her up again, _Luke thought.

Confounded woman! He was trying to be sensible, and she practically throttled him. He hadn't meant to yell back at her. And maybe screaming at each other hadn't been too smart, given their circumstances. In fact, it was downright stupid. How could he let her rile him like that? It reminded him of one of the many spats he'd witnessed between Han and Leia. Up until they finally admitted they were in love, that is. Suddenly, the comparison made Luke feel strangely uncomfortable.

He watched the silhouette of Mara's slim figure stalking on ahead of him. She was too proud to knock at the wall that had suddenly sprung up between them. That left it up to him.

(Mara?)

No answer.

(Mara?) he repeated.

Her step didn't falter in the least, but a strained reply filtered back.

(What do you want?)

At least she was talking to him.

(I want to apologize. I'm sorry for what I said, and how I said it.)

He doesn't have anything to apologize for, Mara thought. It was she, who'd always been so meticulous in her planning, that had ridiculously forgotten about walking through the sewage. But Mara Jade had never apologized to anyone in her life, save the Emperor. And she couldn't bring herself to do it now.

Mara slowed her step slightly so she was walking next to Luke. For once, she almost wished he would read her mind, so he'd know how she felt, and how hard this was for her. With his next actions, Mara believed that he did.

Luke reached out tentatively and took her free hand. In the dim light of the glow rod, he gave her a shy, understanding smile.

"How much farther in this tunnel?" he asked, letting their argument drop.

Mara silently thanked the stars for his sensitivity.

"About a quarter of a kilometer, then we come out in a large tunnel that links all these smaller ones together. Beyond that it's a straight shot to the underground."

"How many smaller ones are there?"

"About a hundred, branching out all around the palace. They are the only underground means of exiting this place. And yes, they'll all be guarded by stormtroopers."

"And your plan to get past them was ...?"

"To let you distract them, of course."

"I'll see what I can come up with," Luke quipped.

Silence fell once more, a variety of thoughts swirling through both of them.

"I met the gold one once," Mara said abruptly, jolting Luke from his musings.

"What?"

"Your gold droid. The protocol one. I talked to him at Jabba's. You're right, I suppose. Droids can have feelings, of a sort. That one ... _he_ ... was pretty nervous. Worried about whether his Master Luke would come rescue him."

Luke laughed lightly. "I knew there was a reason I didn't let him in on our plans. Leave it to Threepio to strike up a conversation with my would-be assassin."

"I have a servant droid myself," Mara continued. "Kaythree. Wonder if I'll ever see ... him ... again."

"I can't promise that you will."

Mara started to retort that she didn't need any promises from him, but the rebuke died on her lips. He was only trying to make her feel better. "Doesn't matter," she muttered. "He'd need a memory wipe and reprogramming anyway."

Luke just squeezed her hand in reply.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"We smell dreadful," Mara said, after another period of silence.

"Ahh," Luke replied. "So that's why there're no stormtroopers around. And I thought those helmets filtered out odors."

"Cute. There are no troopers in here because all they have to do is wait for us to wander out on our own. In fact, we should just about ..."

Mara was interrupted by a sewer rat scurrying across their path. Luke watched the rodent disappear into the shadows.

(Hmmm, I wonder...) He paused and stretched out with the Force.

(What are you doing?)

(Looking for our distraction.)

Luke eased past Mara, quietly approaching the now-in-view end of their personal tunnel. (We need to see what we're up against,) he sent behind him.

Mara's face contorted in indignation at her companion. _Did he already forget who was in charge?_ She started to lash out, then bit her tongue, especially after the sewer debacle. Let the Jedi take a turn at guiding their escape. She just hoped he wouldn't get them both killed.

Pressed against the side of the passageway, Luke peered out from the shadows to see three stormtroopers standing at attention directly across from the tunnel's exit. He felt Mara come up close behind him, but didn't turn around. (How far up is the next opening?)

(Probably a couple hundred meters,) she sullenly replied.

(Can this entrance be seen from there?) he next inquired, purposely ignoring her tone.

Mara began to see where he was going with his questions. (I don't know,) she replied honestly. (All I could find out was that these dry tunnels are located every few hundred meters. And of course that means there will be tunnel exits, with guards posted, in both directions,) she reminded him.

Luke nodded but didn't answer. Concentrating, he reached out once more through the Force, then allowed himself a small smile as he found what he'd been seeking. Just a nudge ...

Mara peered over his shoulder impatiently. She wanted to push in front of him, but unwillingly admitted his black clothes provided better cover in the shadows than her sparkling green frock would.

(So what—?) Mara stopped as she observed one of the guards raise his hand to his built-in headset. The trooper then nodded to his closest colleague, and the two took off at a brisk pace northward. A moment later, two more guards marched by from a southern post, heading in the same direction.

Luke grimaced. He had optimistically hoped all three guards would be called from each post. He could sense Mara's anxious prodding to fill her in. (A nest of sewer rats, two tunnels northward, suspiciously sounds just like a pair of wanted fugitives.)

Not bad, she thought. (Now what?)

Good question. Luke gauged the remaining trooper's mindset. It was unlikely a similar diversion to the south would lure this one from his post. (I suppose we could just stun him,) Luke pondered, more to himself than to Mara.

(We could have stunned all three,) she retorted. (The idea is to leave no clue that this is where we exited.)

(I know,) he returned, a little too sharply. He blew out a quick breath, then turned back to look at Mara. (Ideas?)

She looked up at his blue eyes, shining brightly despite the near darkness. They needed ... _She_ needed ... to put aside petty squabbling, and work together.

(There should only be one guard on the tunnels on either side of us, right?)

Luke probed outward briefly. (Right.)

(I can make noises to draw their attention away.)

(Both at the same—?)

Mara's eyes flashed indignantly.

(Nevermind.) Luke glanced back out at the guard standing directly across from them. (All right. I should be able to cloud this one's mind long enough for us to slip past.)

(You _should_ be able?)

(I can do it.) A new level of determination colored his voice. He glanced back once more. (The others could return any moment. Let's go.)

The pair slipped from their hiding place, coordinating their distractions flawlessly. Luke effectively obscured them as they quickly, and soundlessly, made their way across the wide corridor and into a recess that led directly into Coruscant's underworld.

Mara paused a moment, looking back at the stormtrooper still standing at attention. Moments later, he was rejoined by the other two troopers and the trio resumed their post, determined that the escapees would never get by them.

* * *

As Luke and Mara ventured farther and farther away from the palace, the tunnels became increasingly darker and grimier. There was evidence, here and there, of the former glory of the days of the Old Republic. Brown, vile-smelling liquid oozed in rivulets down cracked marble columns. Long abandoned machinery stood rusting in dank, squalid chambers that once sheltered the cream of Coruscant's society.

As Mara trudged along, she could both hear and feel her wet feet squishing in her slippers. She avoided looking downward at the greenish slime covering her, toes to ankles. She did notice Luke glancing into every chamber, every spacious room they passed.

They had been gradually moving into a deserted industrial area when Luke suddenly darted into a decrepit courtyard between two crumbling warehouses. Unidentifiable vermin scattered in his wake.

"Hey!" Mara trailed after him, muttering curses under her breath. "What's so important in here?"

Luke had stopped at the far end of the expanse, a happy grin lighting up his face. He swept out one hand with a flourish. "Water!"

A stream of murky water, nearly a handspan deep, flowed along a dilapidated trough inset in the floor and disappeared into an open crevice.

"We can't drink that!" Mara retorted. Surely he wasn't so ignorant of water that he couldn't tell polluted run-off from a fresh waterway.

Luke exaggeratedly rolled his eyes, then plopped down at the edge of the trench and stuck his dirty boots into the current. "I thought," he began, looking pointedly at her feet, "you might want to rinse off. This may not be purified spring water, but it should do the trick."

Mara sat down next to him with a grunt. She hated it when he was one step ahead of her. Removing her already-ruined shoes, she dipped her feet into the brackish flow. At least it wasn't ice cold. She watched as Luke's slick boots came clean fairly quickly. Her feet were another matter. She could probably scrub them halfway satisfactorily with her hands, but the thought of having that smell then clinging to her hands nearly turned her stomach. She attempted to slosh her feet around, rubbing them together, but the effort was doomed.

Luke saw her eyeing her feet disdainfully. "Need a hand?" he offered.

"Why, got one to spare?" she groused back.

"I don't think the odor would cling to my right hand, the way it would real flesh."

Mara turned to him and cocked one eyebrow at his earnest expression. _He was serious!_ She leaned back on her elbows, feigning a relaxed pose. "Whatever pleasures you, Jedi," she purred with a wink. "Be my guest."

Mara closed her eyes as she felt his hand massaging first one foot, then the other. _Stars, that__ felt good!_ She was about to impart a rare compliment when he unexpectantly began tickling the soles of her feet. "Hey, what do you think you're doing!" Mara sat up abruptly and jerked her feet away.

"What do you mean?" he said, laughing. "You tickled me, the other night in ... bed."

Mara looked over to see his face reddening noticeably.

"What are you so embarrassed about? I did tickle you, and we were in bed together. For the sake of the holocams, of course."

"Of course," Luke repeated stiffly. He rose, then offered her a hand up. Picking up her slippers, he swished them in the moving water, cleaning them as best he could. Avoiding her gaze, he thrust them into her grasp. "These should do till you find something better," he muttered.

_His mood swings are sometimes worse than mine,_ Mara thought, shaking her head and following him on their flight to freedom.

* * *

Luke and Mara had been traveling several hours, making their way deeper and deeper into the squalid byways under the city. They soon realized they were attracting unwanted attention from the unfortunate residents of the tunnels.

"I think it's time we shed our clothes, Skywalker," Mara stated without preamble.

"Huh?" Luke's confused expression mirrored his scrambled thoughts.

Mara shook her head in exasperation. "Let me rephrase. We need to find different clothes to wear. Especially me. Something less conspicuous."

"Oh, sure, sure," he agreed quickly. "So what do we do? Find the nearest Grungy Clothes Emporium?"

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have a lousy sense of humor?" Mara said with a snort.

"All the time." He winked at her, feeling somewhat relaxed for the first time that day. "So where should we look?"

Mara bit her lip in thought. "We could go back toward the surface and scavenge through some garbage dumpsters, I suppose."

Luke shook his head. "No, I don't think that's a good idea. Too risky."

Mara had to admit he was right. She gave him a sly look. "We could keep going until we find a couple corpses, and borrow their clothes."

Luke just stared at her. "I hope you're kidding."

Mara began to snicker, then snapped her fingers as an idea sprang to mind. "The Poor Drop!" she exclaimed.

"The what? Poor drop?" Luke didn't think he would ever get used to the sudden changes in her train of thought.

"Yes." Mara's eyes brightened in satisfaction, even as she nonchalantly brought her foot down on a scurrying spider-roach. "Every few days, the benevolent goody-goods of the upper crust drop food and old clothes down to the poor unfortunates of the lower levels. If we're in luck, today will be one of the days."

Luke narrowed his eyes in disbelief. "And the Emperor allows this?"

Mara shrugged. "He endorses it, actually."

"You're joking." This was more than even naïve Luke could believe. "I never thought of Palpatine as a humanitarian."

"Ah, but he is." Mara smiled. "With the emphasis on 'human.' As you may or may not have noticed," she raised an eyebrow, "many of the dwellers down here are alien. Keep them supplied with the basic necessities, they stay down here where they belong, instead of venturing topside where the decent, human, citizens live."

Luke let out a disgusted sigh. "All right, where do they have these drops?"

Mara studied their surroundings a moment to get her bearings. "I think they're south of each of the main plazas, which would make the nearest one ..." She turned to face a decrepit corridor to her right. "... that way."

The pair headed out in hopefully the right direction. The dank tunnels were soon becoming more crowded with beings of all species walking, crawling, and limping along the same course.

"I'd say we hit it right on the nose." Mara smiled smugly as they backed into a deserted niche, observing the huge crowd milling around two raised platforms in an open chamber. "They should be making the drops any moment now. When they do, I'll pull us out some clothes, and you gather up some food. Those few ration bars we have aren't going to last long."

The words were hardly out of her mouth when a loud grating noise sounded overhead, and huge panels retracted to reveal shafts extending upward. With a quick "Meet me back here," Mara shoved Luke toward the foodstuffs that were beginning to fall from one of the chutes, as she joined the throng converging on the garments piling up on the platform nearest her.

Mara sifted through the heap of cast-off attire, snatching up outerwear that appeared appropriate for 'blending in.' She retreated back to their secluded nook, clutching her prizes possessively.

She was examining a well-worn gray tunic, congratulating herself on snagging something that looked halfway close to her size, when she felt Luke finally approach. Without looking up, she pulled out the dingy brown tunic and pants she'd chosen for him and held them out in his direction.

"Here," she said, from her kneeling position. "I figured you needed something different, too. These should fit you."

She felt Luke take the garments from her grasp, but he didn't answer. Mara looked up at him questioningly. "Don't you approve? I had to fight off two Twi'leks and a Duros for those." She grinned wryly at him, but Luke's apprehensive expression didn't change. "And, look!" she added triumphantly, waving a pair of battered brown boots like a cherished treasure. "I think they may even fit me!"

Not getting the expected response, Mara narrowed her eyes and began to look around their small space. "Where is our food?" she blurted out. "Did you stuff it in your pockets?"

Luke shook his head apologetically. "I didn't get anything," he murmured, not meeting her eyes.

Mara put her hands on her hips. "You mean to tell me you weren't quick enough to grab us even some rohna bread?"

Luke dropped to his knees beside her. "I couldn't, Mara. I could feel their hunger, their desperation. These beings here are starving. I couldn't take food away from them."

Mara gazed briefly at the pained look on his face, then glanced down. Every day she spent with Luke, some new facet of his personality was illuminated for her. She had spent her life surrounded by greed and self-indulgence. And now she found herself paired with the most selfless person imaginable. She felt dirty, unworthy of his friendship.

"I hoped you would understand," Luke said softly, as she continued staring at the grimy stone floor. "Mara?"

"I've never met anyone like you before," she murmured quietly.

Luke worked his jaw in thought. "I'm not that unique," he finally said.

"You are, in my world."

"You're not part of that world anymore, Mara. That's in your past."

_And are you in my future?_ she mused wistfully to herself, carefully hiding her thoughts.

"The Alliance is filled with good and benevolent beings," Luke was continuing. "We are fighting for the equality of all worlds." He looked around them. "No one should have to live like this."

Mara didn't reply, but instead began gathering up the clothes she had collected.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, puzzled.

She swallowed the lump in her throat before answering. "I'm putting these back, what does it look like?"

He touched her arm lightly. "No, you don't have to. There's still plenty of clothes left on the platform. See?" He gestured with his head towards the raised ferrocrete base. "And you're right, we do need to blend in."

"Don't patronize me, Skywalker." She roughly pulled away from him. "I'm not one of your noble Jedi Knights, and I never will be."

Luke sighed heavily. Would he ever figure out the right thing to say to her?

"Quit your sighing, and change clothes," she ordered impatiently. "We can't sit here all day."

No, Luke decided, these erratic shifts in temperament were far beyond the capability of either a moisture farmer or a Jedi to understand.

Mara began stripping off her outer clothes, oblivious to the wide-eyed Jedi watching her. Luke didn't think he could ever be as complacent about changing clothes in front of each other as she appeared to be, but he sure wouldn't mind the opportunity of becoming accustomed to it.

Luke hastily turned around, pulled off what he considered his Jedi uniform, and donned the well-worn outfit Mara had given him. When he turned back, she was already changed and tugging her new boots on over mismatched socks. Luke began folding his black clothes into a small bundle when he noticed her discarded shimmersilk dress wadded into a corner.

"Aren't you going to save your dress?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to invoke her ire yet again, but not willing to ignore the matter either.

"Why? I'm never going to wear that thing again," she snapped.

"We shouldn't just leave it here. I mean ... somebody might find it, and trace it to us, and besides ..." He fumbled for the right words. "Well, I just think you should keep it."

"Getting attached to my wardrobe, are you, Farmboy?" she said with a smirk.

"It's just ..." He kept his eyes downcast, refusing to meet her gaze. "You may want to wear it again someday. It looks good on you."

Mara colored slightly at this unexpected compliment, refusing to acknowledge how much his words meant to her. She stared in wonder at the man kneeling across from her. Luke could go from stubborn and strong-willed, to altruistically generous, to downright bashful, all in the space of a heartbeat. Sometimes he made her dizzy just trying to keep up with him.

"I can roll it up with my things, and I'll even carry the pack." The words rushed out of his mouth before she could raise any more objections.

Mara reached over and tossed the sparkling frock to him. "If it means so much to you ..."

He nodded gratefully, flashing her a shy smile.


	9. Chapter 9

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum **

**Chapter 9**

Dressed in their 'new' attire, Luke and Mara set out down one of the many dank tunnels spoking out from the site of the Poor Drop.

"It will take us several days to reach a spaceport," Mara commented. "I figure Vie'mat is our best bet. Security always seemed the most lax there."

"Then maybe we should avoid Vie'mat," Luke countered. "Don't you think they'll send extra troops to where they believe we're most likely to surface?"

"They'll send extra troops to every spaceport, flyboy."

"Hmmm," Luke mused. "A private hanger, then?"

"You stumble upon one, you let me know," Mara returned. She had a few possibilities in mind, but all were far from a safe bet.

"In any case, we need to make a detour to the surface," Luke pointed out.

"Detour? For what?"

"One of us failed to procure nourishment for us," he said, grinning sheepishly.

"Hummph."

"We can find some dumpsters to scrounge through," Luke reasoned.

"I thought you said that was too risky."

"For mere clothes, yes. Dinner is a whole other matter." His grin got even wider.

Mara shook her head in amusement. "And you think a farm boy like you can sniff out food for us?"

"Absolutely. Certainly better than a city girl like you." He ran an appraising eye over her slim figure. "Who doesn't look like she eats well, either."

* * *

Luke and Mara made their way along the twisted maze of dingy passageways, following the rather vague directions given them by an inebriated Rybet.

Glad to now be in more comfortable and practical clothing, Mara stepped lightly over a tangle of rat-eaten power conduits. She felt the reassuring weight of her hold-out blaster on her left wrist, hidden by her ragged sleeve. Glancing to her side, she saw Luke had stuck his blaster into the waistband of his pants. No one they passed seemed to notice the weapon, though.

"You shielding that hardware?"

"No," he returned, his eyes continuing to dart into every dark recess they passed. "I don't think anyone down here cares."

"Hope you've got the safety on," she joked smartly.

This time he spared a glance in her direction. "Why? Worried I might shoot myself?"

"Or I might drill you with it, if you start to get on my nerves. I can manage pulling a trigger with the Force."

"I'll be careful," he said with a wink. Luke abruptly whirled in one swift motion, the blaster flying to his grip. Mara sensed the danger in the same moment, her weapon also appearing instantaneously in her right hand. A half-dozen burly men approached them, with an assortment of heavy rifles held in deceptively nonchalant ready stances. Gang tattoos adorned their muscular arms.

"Well, well, this could be our lucky day, boys," one of the men sneered, his long dirty hair framing a heavily scarred face.

"We have no credits or valuables," Luke stated in a carefully controlled voice. "Move aside, and let us pass."

Mara recognized the Force manipulation in his tone. Influencing one, even two, minds was certainly within Luke's capabilities. But six at a time?

Scarface hesitated, a confused expression crossing his ugly face.

"He's usin' one of them sorcerer tricks, you fool!" shouted another grimy man, who had circled behind Luke.

(They know who we are!) Mara sent, her blaster swiveling cautiously from target to target in their stand-off.

(No kidding,) Luke returned dryly.

"What do you want?" Mara demanded, turning to address the more perceptive member of the group.

"Why, we want you, sweet cheeks." The man laughed nastily. "And your pretty boyfriend here."

Luke had no trouble feeling the indignant fury racing through Mara. (Stay calm!) he sent, not taking his eyes off their assailants.

One of the other men erupted in a loud snorting guffaw. "Sith, what I want is my share of that million credit bounty!"

"You're bounty hunters?" Luke stated the obvious.

"We are now, sonny," the apparent leader retorted, eliciting another round of laughter. "A million credits for a smart-mouthed redhead and a blond spellcaster. Dead or alive. Look just like your holos, too, 'cept for them duds."

"Sorry to disappoint you ... gentlemen ... but you can't have us," Mara retorted, her mind racing to formulate a plan of attack.

(Hold your fire,) Luke warned her. (We can't take out three apiece before they'd get a shot off at us, not at this close range.)

"Just put down those blasters, and we won't have to go the 'dead' route," growled the leader, growing impatient to get this over with.

(So what do you suggest, oh high and mighty Jedi,) Mara snapped back, eyes narrowing.

(I suggest we even the odds a little,) Luke returned, bending slightly as if to lay down his weapon. He suddenly swept one hand in an arc, ripping the rifles from the relaxing grasp of the three men nearest him. Mara wasted no time in blasting two others as they gaped open-mouthed at this new turn of events. As Luke shot a third, the three disarmed men fell upon Mara and Luke, intent on overpowering them with both raw strength and the new sprinkling of weapons that appeared in their hands.

One burly thug wrestled Mara's blaster from her grip, though not without a great deal of difficulty. She retaliated with a powerful roundhouse kick to his head, slamming him against the slimy wall. Firmly grasping his head, Mara snapped his neck with one swift jerk.

Looking over, she saw the last two on Luke. One pinned his arms securely, while the other bore down on him waving a deadly looking vibro-blade. Luke kicked up his feet and pushed the blade wielder back. Mara followed up with a swift chop, the flat edge of her hand connecting with the back of his neck, dropping him like a duracrete block. Snatching up the man's blade, she slit his throat in the blink of an eye. Calling her blaster to her hand, Mara then shot the last man between the eyes just as Luke ducked out of the way.

"Stang, Mara! You could have shot me!" Luke protested.

"I knew you'd move." She lifted an eyebrow as Luke surveyed the area in dismay, appalled at the carnage surrounding them. "I believe that was five for me, and one for you," she boasted. "Now quit gawking and help me hide the bodies before anyone wanders by."

"I wasn't gawking," Luke grumbled, pulling one of the victims into a nearby, long-abandoned, storeroom.

"Don't start preaching that we should've stunned them, either," Mara growled disdainfully, tugging at a second corpse. "You know we couldn't leave any witnesses to our location."

"I know," Luke bit out, next dragging the man with the broken neck. "But was it really necessary to be this ... brutal?"

Mara halted his progress by roughly clasping his tunic. "Look, Skywalker, I'm an assassin. This is how I operate. Swift, clean, and efficient. If you've got objections ..." She hesitated, looking him in the eye. "... we could go our separate ways."

Luke bit his lower lip, returning her stare. "I think ... we should stick together. At least until we make it off planet."

Mara bent to retrieve the next lifeless victim, her exhalation of breath hiding her sigh of relief. "It would be easier to steal one ship together than each trying to hijack one."

"Yeah," came Luke's quiet agreement. He bent to retrieve a small object that had fallen from his load's pocket.

"What's that?" Mara paused to curiously eye his motions.

"Holocube." He flicked the small object on. Two miniature holos materialized side by side in the air just above the cube – holos of the same two people currently eyeing the spectacle. Mara read the Imperial edict inscribed below the images, snorting in derision.

"A million credits. Didn't know I was that valuable."

Luke deactivated the device and dropped it to the ground, crushing it beneath the heel of his boot. "Only a half mil for you. I'm on there too, if you didn't notice."

"Didn't take 'em long, did it?" Mara grunted with the weight of the burliest of the group.

"You could use the Force to lift him," Luke pointed out.

Mara let her unfortunate victim drop to the ground with a thud. "Be my guest."

Luke frowned at her insensitivity, then easily levitated the body through the dilapidated doorway.

"Why didn't you float them all in there?" Mara complained.

"I wasn't having trouble dragging them," he retorted.

"No, you were just having trouble killing them in the first place." Mara speared him with a haughty glare as she methodically searched through each bounty hunter's pockets.

Luke watched her with a look of disgust. "What are you doing?"

"Waste not, want not," she shot back, tossing him a small vibro-blade. She dropped the spare blaster power packs and handful of credits she'd found into her pack. "Maybe we can buy some food."

"Sure, and even tip the headwaiter for a window table," Luke retorted sarcastically, stuffing the blade into his boot. He figured he should be glad they'd already found other attire, or she'd be wanting to 'borrow' their clothes next.

Luke shook his head. All this snapping at each other wasn't gaining them a thing. "Let's go," he muttered, sticking his blaster back in his waistband and sealing the door behind them as best he could.

Mara stalked along beside him, though she kept her blaster in her hand. "Every two-bit scum in the city will be hunting for us. This smells like Vader's work. He has a propensity for using bounty hunters."

Luke frowned. "Maybe, except for the 'dead or alive' part. He always specified alive and well on previous bounties on me."

"Perhaps you've rejected his parental overtures one too many times," Mara scoffed, then softened her tone when she saw the downcast expression he wore. "Or maybe this is all Palpatine's doing. Regardless, we need to be more careful. Find something to camouflage our appearance."

"I wish we had cloaks with hoods," Luke mused.

"While you're wishing, how about wishing we were on a ship a dozen parsecs from here." Mara tucked stray strands of hair back into her loose braid. She knew her red-gold locks were the most identifiable feature about the two of them. "Can't you conjure up a Force disguise?"

"For both of us? Day and night? At the same time I'm shielding my presence? And monitoring for danger?" Luke shot her a derisive look. "I'm not that good. Yet."

"Ahh, so there is a cocky Jedi buried in there after all." Mara snickered, poking him in the chest. She was glad to see him in a somewhat better humor, and wondered briefly if all Jedi were this moody.

"No," Luke returned her bantering. "Just hanging around with Han too much."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The pair soon reached the outskirts of an immense underground domed chamber, similar to the one Luke had visited with Lando prior to their rescue of Leia from Black Sun. There would be no Ho'Din plant merchant to help him this time, though.

They kept to the back alleys, circling around until they reached the rear of what smelled to be some kind of eatery. Several times they had to crouch low, avoiding the proliferation of stormtrooper patrols present.

"Stay here," Luke ordered, motioning Mara down with one hand. "I'll go look through that dumpster."

"Hey!" She naturally started to object, but Luke cut her off.

"Yes, I know you're in charge. And you assigned me the task of food procurement, I believe. So let me carry out my task."

"Sorry," Mara said with a snicker, gesturing him toward the odorous bin. "I forgot how you enjoy groping through garbage."

Carefully checking the vicinity, Luke hopped to the edge of the dingy plasteel container. He started to reach down for a half-loaf of brown Noryath bread, but jerked his hand back as a ditmouse scampered out of the refuse.

(Doing okay?) Luke heard Mara's snort in his mind. He ignored her, pulling out the bread, along with some scraps of charbo-root and other unidentifiable vegetables and tubers. Finding a discarded cloth shopping bag, he stuffed it as full as he dared, avoiding the tempting pieces of grilled meat. Too much chance of spoilage, he decided. The last thing they needed was to come down with food poisoning.

When Luke hustled back to where he'd left Mara, he found she was nowhere to be seen. Doing his best to remain calm, he stretched out with the Force as much as he dared, still keeping his shield intact. He sensed her less than fifty meters down the alley, scrounging through refuse bins herself. She looked up as he approached, a mischievous grin on her face.

"What are you getting?" Luke asked, wrinkling his nose at the chemical smells wafting out from the small shop they were crouched behind. "What kind of place is this?"

"A place you've never been in, I'm sure," Mara said, chuckling. "It's an image emporium." At his baffled look, she added, "A styling boutique." She lifted some of her reddish-gold tresses. "For changing hair color, among other things."

Luke's eyebrows raised in understanding. "And you found some dye?"

"Yes," she replied, holding up several half-empty containers. "Should be enough for both of us."

"Okay." Luke looked around warily. "We'd better get out of here. We're probably pushing our luck hanging around here this long."

"What a worrier you are," Mara groused, though she too kept her guard up. She followed Luke through a section of empty ramshackle buildings, stopping as he ducked inside a dark dismal structure.

Luke stuck his head out a moment later, nodding for her to enter. "Looks safe."

"I'm so relieved to have your certification on that," she retorted dryly, brushing past him. She dragged a threadbare coverlet away from a window and settled herself on it, languidly tucking her legs under her. "All right, Skywalker, let's see if your picnic will compare to the one I provided in your suite."

"Very funny," Luke mumbled under his breath. Not daring to ignite a glow rod, he rummaged through his pack of scavenged fare by the light streaming dimly through the dusty transparisteel pane. He set the repast out in front of her with a flourish, complete with half-empty bottles of mineral water. "Your feast awaits, madam."

"What, no tomuon steak, no rycrit ribs?" Mara squinted in the gloom, sniffing suspiciously. "Are you sure this is edible?"

"No, I'm trying to poison you." He reached out and picked up a piece of dried yellowish root. Bracing himself, he bit off a chunk and chewed slowly. "It's delicious," he declared, working hard to keep a look of disgust off his face. "Tastes just like ... sautéed giviot root."

Mara warily picked out a small piece of the same food and took a small bite. She quickly spit it out. "Pasteboard, you mean!"

"Have to get your fiber," he said with a wink, though he put down his own portion. "We'll think of it as an appetizer." Looking over the meager selection, he next sampled some of the Noryath bread. "Better, really," he assured his skeptical dinner companion.

The entire meal pretty much followed the same path – Mara harping at Luke, Luke apologizing to Mara. Luke grew more sullen as they progressed through each course, barely acknowledging her acid comments. When they had eaten as much as they could force down, he gathered up the remainder and stuffed it back into his makeshift bag.

"You're actually going to save this fodder?" Mara grumbled indignantly.

"Unless you want to munch on granite slugs, or take our chances catching sewer rats to grill," he shot back, his patience nearly gone.

"That would be preferable to the swill you picked out," she retorted, her voice rising in vexation.

Luke started to rise to her bait, opening his mouth, then clamping it back shut. He rose to his feet and slung the bag over his shoulder, struggling to keep his seething emotions under control.

"Do you complain just out of habit, or do you have something against me personally?" Luke finally bit out over his shoulder, retreating to a shadowy corner.

Mara stiffened at his words. She had been hard on him, unnecessarily so. They were equals in this endeavor, but she was treating him like a despised underling. She straightened up, shouldered their backpack, and prepared to make amends.

Mara picked her way unerringly around the broken pieces of furniture to where Luke stood, peering blankly out their lone window. "Just out of habit," she said softly, touching his arm. "Skywalker, I'm ... I'm sorry."

She felt him relax a bit, though he didn't answer. "I've never had a partner before," she continued. "I've never met anyone I could rely on, anyone I could trust, like I do you."

This time Luke turned slightly to face her. "I'm sure the fact that I've reduced you to eating garbage hasn't helped," he muttered quietly.

"I knew what I was getting into." Mara took a quick breath, then plunged ahead. "Let's face it, I'm not a pleasant person. I need ... I need to absorb some of your influence. And not the part tainted by your friend Solo." She rubbed one hand lightly up his arm. "I want part of Luke Skywalker inside me."

Mara's hand froze on his arm, gripping it tightly. _Stars, she hadn't really said that, had she?_

Luke went slack-jawed a moment, then all sanity left him.

"Would you prefer that in the tub, or in the bed?"

His only coherent thought afterward was 'Skywalker, you're an imbecile.'

Silence fell again, punctuated finally by the sharp crack of Mara's hand across Luke's cheek.

"I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man in the galaxy," she growled in a low voice.

At that moment, Luke decided he most likely would be the last man in the galaxy to ever sleep with a woman. He vowed to put as much space between himself and Han and Lando as he could. All their womanizing advice only got him deeper into trouble.

"I thought you were different than other men." Mara pulled away from him, turning to stare out the window.

"I thought I was, too," he muttered, rubbing his cheek and feeling about as low as the grubworms he'd seen in the garbage dumpster.

Without warning, Mara grabbed his arm and dragged Luke away from the window.

"What—?" he started to sputter when she cut him off.

"Stormtroopers!"

Luke risked one glance out the window and saw a phalanx of troopers marching briskly down the alley in their direction. Oh, stang! Going out the door they'd come in was out of the question. But was there a backdoor to this hovel? Mara was already on her way to finding out.

(Do you think they know we're here?) Luke sent as they scrambled to the rear of their refuge.

(Could be a random patrol. Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll pass us by.) Of all the un-Mara-like things to say! His perpetual optimism wasn't the aspect of his personality she was hoping to be influenced by.

(I don't believe in luck, good or bad.) Luke led the way through the jumble of discarded clutter.

(Interesting point of view,) Mara retorted. In the near darkness she surveyed the tiny room they'd entered. No windows, no door. (Looks like bad luck to me.)

Luke felt along the rough sheets of plasteel that made up the back wall. Pushing with his hands, he felt one panel give way slightly. Bracing one shoulder against the loose section, he shoved outward with all his strength, adding some Force energy in the mix. What he wouldn't give for his lightsaber!

(Hurry!) Mara cautioned. (I think they hear us.)

(What do you think I'm ...) He gave one last exerted push and the panel broke off with a loud crack. (... doing?) Luke made sure Mara followed him through the jagged opening before turning on his heels and fleeing down the squalid alleyway. The clatter of stormtrooper boots reverberated behind them, and blaster shots began filling the eerie stillness.

Mara returned fire as she ran, though she doubted her diminutive weapon would be very effectual against their armor, especially at this distance. Luke somehow found an entrance to another alley, which led to an even more desolate passageway, which ended in a series of crumbling stairwells leading ever deeper into the blight that was Imperial City's underground.

Luke reached out and grabbed Mara's arm, pulling her into one of the random stairways. They bolted lightly down the steps as quickly as the decaying duracrete allowed, swatting away a bothersome hawkbat rather than risk the echoing noise their blasters would make. They ran for hours, long after any trace of pursuit could be heard or sensed. Ducking into one of a multitude of long-forsaken tenements, Luke and Mara finally slumped against a wall, ignoring the squalid filth that surrounded them.

"Are you all right?" Luke wheezed.

"Just worry about yourself," Mara bit out, struggling to catch her breath. She closed her eyes briefly, then glanced at her companion. "We've lost them. You should sleep while we have the chance."

"I'm fine," Luke retorted. "I can keep going as well as you can."

"Don't be ridiculous, Skywalker. I've been trained to go without sleep for days at a time."

"I'm sure I could, too," he declared, but his determination was waning.

What little patience Mara had was wearing thin fast. "Look, whoever stays awake will have to shield the other." She gave him a hard look. "I trust myself to shield you a lot more than I trust you to shield me, especially as tired as you look."

Luke gave up. He had already decided he was no match for the fiery redhead in a 'glaring' showdown. And he was exhausted, no doubt about it.

"Wake me in two hours," he instructed her sternly, as he claimed an open spot on the floor. "I mean it."

"I will."

Luke curled up, pillowing his head on his arm as comfortably as he could. "Got me covered?" he asked, referring to their shared Force shield.

Mara frowned slightly as she reached out to hide his presence. She scooted over closer to him, and awkwardly rested a hand on his shoulder. "It seems to be easier when we're touching," she explained reluctantly.

Luke just nodded, feeling her Force touch cover him like a soothing blanket, and slumber soon claimed him.

Mara rested her head on her drawn-up knees, doing her best to ignore the cramp that was beginning to develop in her outstretched arm. She regretted not finding a more comfortable position to sit before Skywalker began dozing. She almost lost contact with him twice already when he twitched in his sleep.

"Blast!" She hurried to grab him as he stirred once more, moving away from her hold. Mara had had enough of this. "Skywalker! Wake up!" She shook him roughly, and he became instantly awake, hand moving toward his blaster.

"What's wrong?" he questioned as he swept their surroundings looking for danger.

"You, that's what," she snapped. "You're jerking around more than a mawrat with its tail on fire." She gave him a hard frown, then began inching back toward the wall, his tunic still clutched in her fist. "Scoot back here with me," she ordered.

"What are you doing?" Luke did his best to keep up with her, fearful she would literally drag him if he moved too slow to suit her.

Mara didn't respond immediately; instead she fashioned herself a niche in the mound of debris around them, then began maneuvering her companion close to her outstretched legs. "Here. Put your head in my lap."

Luke looked at her disbelief. "What?"

"I'm tired of trying to keep hold of you with my hand," she explained impatiently. "This way, I won't have to."

Giving Mara another dubious look, Luke settled his head where she indicated. Even through her worn leggings, the tactile contact warmed his cheek, and a soothing sensation spread throughout his body.

"Now go back to sleep, and try to lay still."

Luke closed his eyes, endeavoring to carry out her commands, and imagining how much Han and Chewie would kid him about this if they ever found out.

Mara leaned her head back against a cushion of tattered rags. How far she had fallen. From the Emperor's court to a squalid trashheap. And she had never felt freer in her life. No matter what the future held, she knew she had made the right choice.

Mara had no illusions regarding their chances of getting out of this alive. She knew the Emperor was ruthless in hunting down anyone who crossed him. She was usually the one doing the hunting. So who would he send after her? Vader? Possibly. She knew of no one else skilled enough to track them down. She and Luke couldn't maintain this Force shield forever. She and Luke ...

She glanced down at the tousled blond head resting peacefully on her legs. Surprisingly, he had barely moved a muscle since beginning the new sleeping arrangement. Maybe she had been a bit rash in her vow to never sleep with him. They'd already tested out that course once already, if you wanted to get literal. It was the best night's sleep she could ever remember.

Mara's thoughts drifted easily to that night in Luke's suite. She would never forget how wonderful it had been waking up with his arms around her, how natural it had felt. She already regretted striking him, and was glad to see the red mark on his cheek was fading fast. She was certainly going to have to change her approach if she ever wanted to share his bed in the future.

Mara sighed and absently stroked Luke's sandy locks. His hair had darkened quite a bit from the holos she'd seen of his early days with the Rebellion. Too much time since he'd left the twin suns of Tatooine. She continued running her fingers through his marginally clean hair. Hair that would soon become even darker. In fact, Mara thought as she squinted at her chrono in the gloom, it was about time for Mr. Sunshine to rise and shine.

Before she could even jostle him, Luke began to stir on his own. Though Mara could sense he was awake, he didn't get in a hurry to move from his comfortable position.

"Let me guess, internal chrono?" Mara intruded on his silent thoughts.

"Yeah," came the quiet reply.

"Uhh, well, ... Skywalker, about what happened earlier ... I'm sorry I slapped you." Mara bit her lip apprehensively. She didn't know if she'd ever get used to gushing out apologies. It was so foreign to her nature, but the more time she spent with Luke, the more she seemed to consider the feelings of others.

"I'm sorry I made such an inappropriate remark." Luke had apologies down pat.

Mara gave a self-deprecating chuckle. "I gave you the perfect opening, how could you resist?" Sithspit, she'd just done it again, Mara thought horridly, covering her face with her hands. 

"I'm resisting right now," Luke mumbled, staring out past her kneecaps.

Mara reached down and affectionately swatted at his hair. She couldn't believe she was allowing him to still lie there like that. "Nerf," she muttered under her breath, leaning her head back against the wall.

This time Luke rose up and twisted around to look at her. "What did you call me?"

"Nerf," she repeated. "You got a problem with that?"

Luke shook his head, sitting up beside her. "No, ... it's just that ..., it's an expression Leia likes to use."

Great, now she was reminding him of his girlfriend. "You'll make it back to her," Mara said, after a moment's silence.

"Not if we sit here all day."

"Hold on, not so fast." Mara tugged at his tunic as he started to rise.

"I'm sorry." Luke stopped short. "Did you want to sleep awhile first?"

"No," Mara assured him. "But there's a little matter of dying some hair."

"You brought the dye?"

"I already had it packed," Mara said, shrugging. She began pulling out the partially used bottles, which Luke eyed warily.

"You sure that's all the same color?"

"Nope," she said with a laugh. "So that's why I'm going to mix it all together."

"All right," Luke drug out slowly, still not convinced about this whole business. He watched as Mara poured all the contents into the biggest of the plastique containers. "You first."

His eyes widened suddenly as Mara began pulling off her outer tunic. "What are you doing?"

"We want to dye our hair, not our clothes."

Luke watched, fascinated, as Mara knelt and tilted her head forward, long golden-red tresses brushing close to the grimy stone floor. She worked most of the concoction into her hair, gradually turning it a dark shade of brown. Finally she threw her head back and turned to her silent audience. "Well, is it even? How do I look?"

"Different," he said, nodding.

"That's the idea," she returned. She gestured for him to come closer. "Your turn."

"I can do it myself."

"Nonsense," Mara disagreed. "My hands are already brown. Take off your tunic and get your noggin over here."

Luke did as he was instructed, kneeling perfectly still. "Will that come off your hands?"

"Sure, if I clean them right away." She chuckled. "They don't make it out of sewer sludge."

Luke finally relaxed as Mara's surprisingly soft touch massaged the colorant down to his scalp. This actually feels good, he thought, his mind wandering to visions of her running her hands through his hair in other settings ...

All too soon, Mara pulled back, gathering the empty bottles together. "There, all done." She fingered the ends of her own darkened locks, then glanced back at him. "Just like twins."

Luke jerked at that statement, an undecipherable look crossing his face. "Not funny," he muttered. Daydreaming about one girl who turned out to be his twin was all he could handle in a lifetime.

Luckily, Mara didn't press, and Luke didn't elaborate. She found a stagnant pool of dirty water just outside their little refuge and rinsed her hands quickly. Re-donning their tunics, the pair of escapees continued on their trek.


	10. Chapter 10

**crazytook:** Glad you liked two chapters. You'll get one today, then two tomorrow. Trying to cram them in before vacation. And in case you didn't notice, this is Book One. And Star Wars always comes in trilogies, you know.

**Bilby:** When do rescues ever go exactly as planned where Han, Leia and Luke are concerned?

**Mara Look-a-like, Lydia, Emily:** Thanks! More coming right up.

**And now, for those Vader fans who have been patiently waiting…****

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum **

**Chapter 10**

Darth Vader stood in silence, watching as his troopers examined the broken remains of six bounty hunters.

"We found this, my lord." A haggard lieutenant held out the crushed remnants of a small holocube. Vader waved him off. He knew what the object was, just as he knew who caused the deaths of these inept blunderers.

There were no telltale traces of his son's presence, nor of Jade's. But the evidence of their handiwork was unmistakable. The Emperor's Hand, no doubt, did more than her share of the killing, Vader thought as he gazed upon the dried blood adorning one victim's throat. Her skills as an assassin were admirable, he had to admit. But her strength of will in defying the Emperor – that was what was truly astonishing.

Had Luke persuaded her to join him, or had she decided to flee on her own after learning of her would-be fate if Luke wouldn't turn? That the two of them would team up in their efforts was also remarkable, as each represented what the other abhorred.

The Dark Lord paced the small storeroom as the stormtroopers disposed of the bodies into a floating cart. He thought back to the holo-recordings he'd viewed of Luke's suite. Could he have misread the relationship between Luke and Jade? He had guessed Luke was fond of the woman. She'd said it herself – Luke was a caring person. But was Jade capable of truly caring for someone? She had been Palpatine's puppet all her young life. Up until a few days ago, Vader had thought of her as only a callous, ruthless, killer. But now ...

He hoped, for Luke's sake, that she wasn't merely using him for her own selfish motives. He didn't want to believe his son was shallow enough to be beguiled by only her physical attributes. Luke seemed to have an uncanny gift of insight into a person's true psyche, though. Wasn't he himself still haunted by the young man's words on Endor? – _'I can feel the good inside you, Father ...'_

Vader shook his head wearily. No, it was too late for him. He had no choice but to obey his master – a master who would show no mercy when the escapees were apprehended.

Earlier that morning, a patrol in the domed Western Underground reported a possible sighting of Jade and Skywalker. Lord Vader had visited the site, but like here, no vestige of their Force presence was detectable. Those stormtroopers would be severely punished for their failure to detain the fugitives, just as the palace guards had been. Palpatine had been so furious over Luke and Mara's successful escape that he fried Herkin on the spot.

The Dark Lord reached out yet again for his son, but was met by the same blank wall. Not expecting an answer, he sent the plea nevertheless – _(Luke ... son ... hear me. Surrender, and your life will be spared. Luke ...) Vader_ clenched one fist in frustration. Their Force shield was stronger than anything Jade could have managed on her own, especially with being in place continuously for nearly a full day now. Luke's powers were growing by leaps and bounds, and Jade was taking full advantage of them.

With his cape billowing behind him, Darth Vader led the way back to the transport. It was imperative that he recapture his son, regardless of whether Luke's destiny was as an accomplice in overthrowing Palpatine, or as an executed prisoner. The fate of the galaxy balanced on the fate of Luke Skywalker.

* * *

As Luke and Mara ventured on, they continually passed scores of shabby beings of all species, some begging, some cowering in dark corners, some obviously looking for opportunities to prey on their less fortunate brethren. As they passed one particular dank alcove, Luke could hear whimpering in the shadows. Peering closer, he could make out two huddled figures in threadbare rags.

"Please, sir," a weak voice rasped in broken Basic. "If you have any food to spare ... for my child. Just a few crumbs."

Luke could feel their hunger and despair tearing at his heart. "Yes, of course." He jerked around as Mara yanked his arm.

(What are you doing!) Her face reflected her strong disapproval. (This could be a trap.)

(It's not,) he returned emphatically, as he pulled out of her grasp and turned back to the beggars. He produced the remainder of their Noryath bread and handed it to the mother, along with a container of their precious water.

"Bless you, kind sir," the being said in grateful appreciation. "May fortune smile on you and your companion."

"Thank you," Luke whispered, laying one hand lightly on the bundled child. He didn't sense any illness, only malnutrition.

Standing behind Luke, Mara rolled her eyes in exasperation as he stood to leave. "You are way too soft-hearted and trusting, Sk—" Luke gave her a sharp look, and she caught herself. Resuming their hike down the clammy corridor, she continued her lecture. "You don't even know what species they were. You can't save every pathetic lifeform you come across."

"They were Gotals, not that it makes any difference," he bit out. "I know I can't help everyone, but don't expect me to be indifferent to their suffering. I can't do that." Luke stopped short, a frown appearing on his face.

"What's the matter?" Mara questioned, watching him carefully.

He shook his head, then continued walking. "Nothing."

"Skywalker ..." Mara growled, making it clear that his answer wasn't to her satisfaction.

"Father was calling to me," he murmured.

"And?"

"And that was it." He glanced at her briefly. "He won't find us. He can't break through our shield." He looked away, then turned back, a renewed sense of determination shadowing his features as he quickened his gait. "We need to use false names when others are around," Luke continued matter-of-factly.

"All right," Mara replied, sensing he was in no mood to discuss his father at the moment. "What do you suggest?"

"I don't know." He surprised her with a crooked grin. "You don't seem to have any trouble finding plenty of names to call me."

"That's not hard," she humphed, "with an uncouth farmboy like you." She eyed him with a wicked gleam. "Foy."

"Huh?"

"Figure it out."

It took Luke another dozen or so paces to connect 'foy' with 'farmboy.' It took him much longer to come up with an appropriate rejoinder.

They traveled on for several hours, delving deeper and deeper into the city's dismal abyss. Mara stumbled slightly as a weary yawn escaped her.

"You need to sleep," Luke admonished. "C'irl."

Mara yawned again. "What was that?" Took him long enough to think of something, she thought sleepily. But what did it mean?

"Figure it out," he shot back. "While you're falling asleep." He guided her into yet another deserted chamber. There didn't seem to be any shortage of long-abandoned structures. Luke wondered briefly how many years ago this level had been a thriving area in the lives of civilized society. In the early days of the Old Republic, perhaps?

Shining his glow rod around, Luke found some rags and scraps of wafer board piled in a corner. "C'mon." He pulled her down beside him and patted his lap. Reluctantly Mara knelt down, wishing she'd thought to smuggle along some stim-pills.

"I'll just lay next to you," she murmured.

"Ahh, ahh, ahh." Luke shook his head. "I have to return the favor." He pulled her closer. "Maybe we can even risk a fire and find something to grill when you wake up."

"This isn't some campout," she groused, nestling her head gingerly in Luke's lap, her dull brown hair spilling over his outstretched legs. _Admit it, girl. The very thought of being THIS close to him, in THIS position, was unsettling to say the least._

"Now what would a city girl like you know about campouts?" He pulled a tattered piece of cloth over her hunched form. She was too tired to even retort, but somewhere in her foggy mind the words 'city girl' and 'C'irl' flowed together. Her last waking thought was - _it took him two hours to think of that?_

_x-x-x-x-x_

Luke found himself rather enjoying the sensation of Mara's closeness and her warmth. Making sure his grip on their Force shield was strongly intact, he closed his eyes against the squalor surrounding them, and used the Force to block his olfactory sense from the stench.

Mara fell asleep quickly, her breathing even and calm. Luke reached a hand out cautiously, running it through her darkened locks. He thought back to the night she spent in his suite. In his bed ... He couldn't fathom anything more wonderful than having her lying next to him. His outside senses may want to remind him that they were in the bowels of hell, running for their lives, but his libido was telling him he was in paradise.

And then she moved. Turned over, to be exact, with her head now facing his stomach. Luke shifted ever so slightly, and resumed stroking her hair. Mara moaned in response and snuggled even closer, wrapping her arms behind him and clutching him tightly against her face.

Closing his eyes and leaning back, Luke let his mind wander. Asleep, Mara was like another person – soft, warm, vulnerable. He wondered if he would feel this contented if it were any other woman lying this close. Luke felt he could overcome all the obstacles still facing him with her by his side.

Luke couldn't see Mara's face clearly in the gloom of their hideaway, but it didn't matter. He had long ago memorized her features. He especially liked the little smirk she was so fond of sporting. And then there was the look she had given him in the dream he'd had about her, the last night he'd spent in the suite.

He recalled the details vividly; had committed them to memory, tucked away in a little corner of his mind she couldn't easily see. He'd dreamt he and Mara were in the whirlpool, but they weren't practicing the Force or discussing escape plans this time. He was lying against the sloped side of the tub, water chest high. Mara was leaning against him, kissing him with an unbelievable gentleness. Water dripped from her red-gold hair, glistening on her smooth shoulders.

In the crazy way of dreams, he wasn't able to see the rest of her body, but somehow he knew neither of them was wearing the usual last-holdout of undergarments. Mara's eyes sparkled at him with a passion so hungry it made his head spin. Luke smiled to himself in the darkness, recalling her purr out his name. His first name, not his last name, not some derogatory nickname. She had parted her lips and ... growled.

Luke frowned. No, wait, there hadn't been any growling in his dream. Moaning, maybe, but definitely no growling. Yet there it was again ...

Jerking upright so quickly he banged his head against the wall, Luke's eyes strained wide-open into the gloom. Silhouetted against the dim light from the outer corridor stood a spine-chilling sight – a monstrous rodentlike creature, ten times bigger than anything Luke had seen so far in the underground tunnels. An armored plating covered its nearly two-meter-long body, wicked spines sticking up from its humped back.

Luke held his breath as another growl emitted from the animal's pointed snout, which was framed by a pair of fearsome tusks. He felt in the darkness for his blaster, which he'd pulled out of his waistband earlier, not wanted to risk shooting himself or Mara. Stang, where was it? Must have gotten pushed aside when Mara had rolled over.

Calm. Gotta stay calm. Maybe it will just go away.

Luke attempted to instill a jolt of fear into the creature's mind, but its primitive brain didn't seem to recognize the concept. Its beady eyes did seem to recognize an easy meal when it saw one, though, and its sharp claws scraped the ferrocrete floor as it skulked closer to its intended prey. Luke was contemplating the possible success of a Force barrier when Mara suddenly rose up on one elbow.

"What's that noise?" she groused sleepily, irritated by what she perceived to be her pillow's stomach growling.

"Don't move!" Luke shouted, but it was too late. With an angry snarl, the beast leapt at them, jagged teeth dripping with saliva. Now wide-awake, Mara rolled back into Luke in an attempt to see what was coming at her. She tried to reach her wrist blaster, but found one arm tangled behind her companion. Irritated at her inability to retrieve her favorite weapon, she was scrambling for the vibro-blade she'd confiscated from the bounty hunter when she stopped short, watching in fascinated horror as the gruesome animal writhed in agony, guttural squeals echoing in the room.

After several moments, the creature's hideous shrieks died out, along with its spasmodic jerks of death. It lay still, its sinister black claws only centimeters from Mara's drawn-up form.

With her arms free by now, Mara could hear Luke's labored breathing next to her as she found her backpack and pulled out one of their glow rods. She pointed the light at the fallen animal, nudging it with an outstretched foot to assure herself of its demise, though she could sense no life emanating from it. Sweeping the glow rod around the room, she caught a glimpse of Luke's taut face, beaded with perspiration.

"What happened?" she demanded. "How did you ...?"

"I strangled it," Luke whispered weakly, his voice wrought with pain.

Mara's eyes opened wide in astonishment as she looked between him and the huge creature. "With the Force? You mean like Vader chokes peop..." She bit her tongue at the slip. _Of all the things to remind him of! _"Sorry." Mara threw back the makeshift blanket and shuffled to her feet, checking the reassuring feel of her blaster on the way up. She also verified to herself that Luke hadn't lost his grip on the Force shield around their presence. He glanced at her silently as she resumed her own shield personally, relieving him of the burden.

Feeling more in control of her situation now, and watching warily for any possible additional attackers, Mara circled around the fallen creature. She remembered the amazement from Jabba's court when the young Jedi had killed the rancor. But that had been more due to his wits and quick thinking than any raw Force power. It was the gate he'd triggered that had landed the fatal blow. But this, this was altogether different. This was worthy of Vader himself.

She noticed Luke still staring blankly at the creature, arms wrapped around his legs, chin resting on his knees.

"I've often wondered what it feels like to him." Luke spoke so softly she barely heard him. "Whether he has ever felt any remorse."

Mara walked back and knelt by his side. "Skywalker, this was a primitive beast, not a sentient being. You did what you had to."

Just as Luke was about to reply, they were interrupted by the sounds of footsteps coming closer. Several humans and aliens entered the small room, most brandishing weapons of one sort or another.

"We heard the commotion," a bearded man leading the party began. "By all the fires of hell, will ya look at that!"

The others crowded in behind him, shining decrepit glow lamps and makeshift torches at the sight before them.

"Is it dead?" lisped a bedraggled Rodian.

"How did you ever kill it?" added a Twi'lek, his dirty, scarred lekku twitching nervously.

The visitors began poking and prodding at the creature, all the while giving Luke and Mara curious glances. Luke finally rose to his feet, ignoring the questions. "Do you know what kind of animal it is?" he posed an inquiry of his own.

"It's called a borrat," the bearded human informed them. "It's been terrorizing these tunnels for months. Killed three beings last week alone."

"We think it migrated up from the lower levels," put in a female Snivvian. "My mate was one of those killed."

"Are there more?" Mara broached, wanting to confirm that this was indeed the same creature.

"No, they don't travel in packs," the Twi'lek explained. "This is the only one we've seen."

"How did you kill it?" the Rodian repeated the earlier question. All eyes turned to the two young people.

"We stunned it," Mara said quickly, wanting to save Luke from any kind of reply. "And then we battered it over the head with a block of duracrete."

Everyone took a step backwards from the creature. "Are you sure it's dead?" somebody asked.

"We're sure," Luke finally spoke up. He gave Mara a frown, but didn't dispute her tale.

"However you did it, we are grateful." The Snivvian followed up her words by clasping Mara's hands in thankfulness, then did the same to Luke. Soon everyone was surrounding them, gushing words and other displays of gratitude.

"This calls for a celebration," the human announced, and the others cheered in agreement. "We'll feast on roast borrat tonight!" Vibroblades and other cutting implements appeared in the hands of several of the beings, and they instantly set to work at skinning the tough hide off the beast and butchering it into small bloody slabs.

"You must join us," the Snivvian said to Luke and Mara. "We have a large chamber close by with a cooking hearth. You will be our guests of honor. After all, it is your kill."

Luke started to shake his head in declination, but Mara stepped in front of him. "Of course we will come." She grabbed Luke's elbow, guiding him out of the room. Her taste buds were already salivating with the thought of fresh grilled meat; she didn't care where it came from.

They followed the ragtag troupe down a nearby corridor, sidestepping the trail of dripping blood from the prized spoils. Soon they came to a spacious antechamber, no doubt once an elegant gathering area for Old Republic high society. Several more assorted beings sat huddled around a large hearth where a small fire burned, its smoke rising into grated vents in the ceiling.

The human and the Twi'lek took charge of making introductions of their fellow vagabonds. The Twi'lek then turned to Luke and Mara. "I'm afraid I don't know your names."

Mara spoke up first. "I am C'irl ... D'Linn, and this is my brother Foy."

As the others talked, Luke appraised their hosts. He sensed neither recognition of them from the motley group, nor ill will. Several of them were already skewering strips of borrat meat onto long metal rods, which they then suspended above the cooking fire. Mara noticed his eyeing of the others, and sidled over next to him.

"I think we're safe here, for the time being," she whispered. "No one acts suspicious."

"Guess so," he murmured.

Mara was beginning to be concerned over Luke's sullen behavior. This wasn't like him at all; he was taking this way too hard. "I'll go get us something to eat," she offered, getting only a slight nod of acknowledgement in return.

She soon was back with a long skewer of grilled meat, its aroma filling her senses with anticipation. She tore off a small piece and held it out for Luke.

"I'm not hungry," he muttered, gazing at the floor.

"You need to eat something," she insisted, frowning at his stubbornness. "Or are you too good to eat a rodent? You could always roast some of those roots you've been dragging along."

He finally gave her a wry sideways glance. "I'm sure I've eaten more womp rats in my life than you'd care to hear about. Besides, aren't you the one that said we weren't on a campout?"

"My empty stomach changed my mind." Mara tasted a bite of the seared fare. "Not too bad. Not roasted Uln, but edible."

Luke suddenly stood, closing himself off from her probes. "I'm going for a walk," he announced.

"Foy," Mara called after him.

"It's all right." He glanced back at her. "I won't go far."

_Blast that man,_ Mara thought, continuing to chew on her dinner but no longer tasting its flavor. Just when she thought she had him all figured out, he does a one-hundred-eighty degree turn. Finishing her portion, she ignored the questioning stares of the others as she followed Luke's path out of the chamber.

She had no trouble finding him in a deserted side passage.

"Hey." She reached around him, clasping his arm. "All this moping isn't good for your health."

Luke refused to look at her, but didn't shake off her touch. "I choked the life out of it, Mara. You said it – just like my father does."

"That's not what I meant," she protested. "You did it in self-defense. There was no hate or malice in you. I've had plenty of experience witnessing the dark side. You were _not_ using it when you killed that thing."

"But I touched on it the other morning, with Herkin." He turned to look her in the eye. "You felt it, I know you did."

"And you immediately regretted it. I felt that, too."

"I need to constantly be on vigil, though." Luke sighed to himself in frustration. "Sith, I can't even keep watch against dumb animals. I should have sensed the borrat coming, long before it got that close. I was responsible for our safety while you were sleeping, and what was I doing? – daydreaming!"

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull that you are not responsible for me, awake or asleep?"

Luke ignored her comment, continuing on his train of thought. "Yoda didn't want to train me because I had always looked away to other things instead of what I was supposed to be doing. Uncle Owen constantly admonished me for having my head in the clouds." Luke leaned back against a wall, squeezing his eyes shut. "I once overheard Aunt Beru remind him that my father was a dreamer, too. And you know what happened to him."

"Maybe what happened to him was because he lost sight of those dreams." Mara gently took both his hands in hers. "You're a good man, Skywalker. Don't try to change."

Lost in his own thoughts, Luke didn't answer.

"Now, just out of curiosity," Mara continued, "what were you daydreaming about?"

"Doesn't matter." Luke shook his head and smiled weakly. "Something I have no business thinking about."

Mara gave him a peeved look, but didn't press. "C'mon. Let's go get our packs and be on our way."

Soon, Mara and Luke were once more traveling through the dingy tunnels, leaving their hosts with little more than a superficial explanation. They continued on far into the night, at least according to what their chronos told them. Mara finally convinced Luke it was his turn to rest.

"But you didn't get your whole two hours last time," he objected. "You should sleep awhile first."

"You know, Skywalker," Mara grumbled, "you're beginning to argue as much as me." She slid down in a heap, absently scratching her scalp. "I didn't think that hair dye would itch this much."

Luke found himself rubbing his side, then reaching down to scratch his leg. "I have a feeling it's not the dye," he murmured reluctantly.

"You think we picked up some kind of ... infestation?" Mara wondered aloud.

"We haven't exactly been living under the most sanitary of conditions," he pointed out.

"Well isn't this just great," Mara groused, then pointed to her lap. "Now lay down and go to sleep."

Luke obediently did as she ordered, both fearful and anxious of what kind of dreams he might experience in the next two hours.

* * *

Soon they were once more on their way, determined to put as much distance between themselves and the Emperor as possible. They'd been traveling for some time when Mara yawned widely, stumbling slightly in the process.

"Time for somebody's beauty rest." Luke reached out to steady her elbow.

Mara jerked away indignantly. "I'm fine."

"Look, you haven't slept since yesterday evening, and not that much then." Luke continued ahead several dozen meters and poked his head into the remains of a large room. "Must have been some kind of meeting room, or even a school," he said, noting the jumble of decaying desks and chairs.

"Yeah, a few hundred years ago," Mara groused, coming up behind him.

Luke glanced around and spotted a large table turned on its side, draped with a piece of filthy curtain. "That looks like a cozy spot for a nap," he said, nodding with his head.

Mara sighed in acquiescence and bent down to inspect the shelter. She quickly drew back, though, a startled look on her face.

"We can't go under there," she bit out.

"Why not?"

"It's already occupied," she replied, annoyed that apparently both of them were too tired to sense the current inhabitants. "Looks like a couple of Bimms."

"Bimms are friendly." Luke smiled teasingly. "I'm sure they'd share."

"Well I'm not asking. They're busy."

"Doing what?"

"Being friendly with each other." Mara gave him a pointed look.

"Oh," Luke murmured, hoping his inevitable blush wasn't too noticeable.

Luke crossed to the other side of the spacious room, and began bunching up more scraps of the once-elegant draperies. "How about over here?"

"All right," Mara agreed wearily.

Luke settled himself down to a sitting position, then held out a hand to her. "C'mon."

Mara bit her lip, her eyes traveling to his lap.

"Uh, why don't you just lean up against me?" he suggested cautiously, patting his chest lightly.

"If you're sure that much contact won't send those male hormones into a frenzy," she said sarcastically.

_Depends on what you do in your sleep_, he thought. Luke tugged her close and Mara carefully lay against him, nestling her head on his shoulder. "Now don't you get so comfortable that you fall asleep too," she warned.

"I'm fine," he retorted, echoing her own earlier affirmation.

"Yeah, so fine you didn't even sense those Bimms over there. You got me shielded?"

"I do, Desert Scout honor. Now go to sleep."

As Mara drifted to sleep, Luke glanced over at the makeshift tent across the room. He should have felt the Bimms' presence, even if they didn't pose a danger. He and Mara couldn't afford to lower their guard, even for a second.

Luke pulled a portion of heavy cloth over Mara, then wrapped his arms around her protectively. She had fallen asleep almost instantly, proof of her exhaustion. A short while later, two very satisfied-looking Bimms crawled out from under their refuge. As they began to exit, the male spotted the two huddled humans, and gave Luke a sly look out of the corner of his eye. "You're welcome to use our space, my friend," he said in stilted Basic. "We have it warmed up for you."

Luke smiled weakly, but shook his head. "Thanks anyway, but I'm not allowed to get that friendly."

The Bimm nodded sympathetically, and followed his mate out the crumbling doorway.

* * *

Two hours later, Mara's internal chrono signaled her that it was time to awaken, but her body didn't want to leave the comfort and warmth of her partner's embrace. She hadn't realized how much never being close to anyone had left her feeling empty inside until the first time this man's arms had held her.

Opening her eyes, Mara looked up into Luke's shining blue gaze. Shifting slightly, she reached up and caressed his cheek gently, guiding his lips down to meet hers. Resisting at first, Luke finally yielded, pulling her against him tightly. They stretched out on the floor, a searing passion overcoming both of them. Mara ran one hand under his tunic, just as she had done so many times under the scrutiny of the suite's holocams. But this was no case of putting on an act for anyone; this was a fire that was consuming them both.

Though Luke was kissing her hungrily and fervently, he hadn't yet tried to press his tongue into her mouth. Mara could, however, feel his body pressing insistently against her. She knew for a fact he'd not had relations since he was captured by Palpatine, nearly three weeks ago. Didn't most men crave it more often than that? Was she ready for that step? Here? Now? With him? Somehow the 'with him' part was the easiest to answer. She couldn't imagine anyone else.

_x-x-x-x-x_

As Luke pushed Mara down into the rough folds of the tattered draperies, he felt as if all semblance of self-control had abandoned him. He thirsted for her touch, as a dying man in the desert would yearn for water. Luke ran one hand across her slim waist and down her hip. She was so soft, and he moaned into the nape of her throat as she caressed him seductively.

Compared to his racing heart and sweaty palms, Mara appeared to him to be cool, calm, and collected. And most likely, waiting for him to guide their actions. Was she expecting him to guide them over to the tent-covered table? Panic suddenly gripped Luke's mind. Could he really carry through with what they'd started? Through the Force he could easily feel both her eagerness and her apprehension. She'd be anticipating an experienced lover who would know all the right ways to gratify her needs – not some clumsy, innocent farmkid that had never done much more than kiss a girl. He could never possibly measure up to the men she'd probably been with in the past.

_x-x-x-x-x_

As she desperately tried to control her panting breath, Mara could feel Luke's hand moving tentatively under her tunic, then down her hip and across her thigh. She found herself responding in kind, running her fingers under his waistband, then across the seat of his pants, invoking a low moan as he pulled open her collar and planted kisses along her neck. It wasn't only Luke's body that Mara could feel, however. His Force presence was enveloping her, overwhelming her with his desire. But along with that desire she could detect his increasing hesitation.

_x-x-x-x-x_

Luke paused as another thought occurred to him. Would he be able to maintain his Force shield if he continued? His emotions would be skyrocketing all over Imperial City like fireworks at a Life Day celebration. No way His Excellency and dear ol' Dad were going to miss that. And he wasn't about to ask Mara to cover both of them.

_Sith, what are you thinking, Skywalker, even considering this? Fleeing for your life, and you suddenly decide to stop and lose your virginity?_ He wanted her, needed her. But not like this, not wallowing with wanton abandon like depraved animals, on the filthy floor of some crumbling subterranean chamber. Mara was too important, too special to him. Luke shut his eyes tightly. He respected her too much, and Uncle Owen had drilled into him that showing respect for a woman was paramount.

_x-x-x-x-x_

_Was it possible for a woman to long for something she'd never experienced?_ Mara wondered. All she knew was that she desired him in a way she never knew existed. At this moment in time, there was only she and Luke, wrapped up in their little Force shield cocoon. _Force shield?_ Mara gripped Luke's clothing in panic. What if they did do this, and she couldn't keep up her shield? It would be all her fault if they were caught because she was too weak and inexperienced ... Luke could probably cover them both. He'd had no trouble during that episode with the borrat. But no way was she going to admit that she needed his help.

Once more Mara asked herself if she were ready. Being intimate with Luke had crossed her mind on more than one occasion ever since Palpatine had handed out her assignment. While she was grateful for escaping those ever-intrusive holocams, this was hardly the circumstances, or surroundings, she'd dreamed of either. What would Luke's reaction be if she wouldn't ... couldn't ...

_x-x-x-x-x_

Mara was saved from any decision-making when Luke suddenly grabbed her hand, halting its wandering path.

"No," he rasped in a ragged breath. "We can't do this. I can't. It isn't right." He cupped her face with his grime-covered hands. "Mara, this is not my path. Not now. I have a mission, a directive, to end Palpatine's reign of terror and return my father to the Light. I can't let myself be distracted."

Mara rose up indignantly at his unexpected speech. "That's all I am to you? A distraction?" She pushed him back roughly, clambering to her feet in one fluid motion. In the back of her jumbled mind, she didn't know whether to be insulted or relieved.

"No, wait ..., Mara ..." Once again Luke had to attempt to extract his foot from his mouth. Would he ever learn to express himself without offending her? "I only meant—"

"You said exactly what you meant." Mara retrieved her pack and settled it on her shoulders. Had she been doing something wrong, that he stopped so abruptly? Had she just missed her only chance at experiencing a man's love? "You're right. Neither of us can afford to stray from the task at hand."

Mara swung around to find herself looking straight into his penitent gaze, begging her for forgiveness. What had she been thinking, leading him on like that? Not that he hadn't seemed to be a willing follower. Maybe that was the whole crux of her discomfort. He hadn't been a follower; he'd taken charge. And she still couldn't accept relinquishing that prerogative to anyone, even if deep down inside, relief was winning out over indignation.

"We need to get going," she practically whispered. "We need to go topside and start looking for a ship."

Luke nodded in agreement, but didn't trust himself to answer aloud. Had he just prevented them from experiencing the most beautiful thing possible, or saved them from making the biggest mistake of their lives? His mind told him he had been correct about avoiding distractions. Mere musings of the wrong kind had nearly gotten them killed by the borrat. But his heart told him Mara Jade would be the first, and only, woman he would ever make love to.

* * *

**Let me know what you think! I don't bite. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**necrosdaf:** Post faster? I don't think that's possible.

**But you will get two chapters today, before the finale tomorrow. And at long last, Han and Leia join the fun.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum **

**Chapter 11**

Han Solo closed the ramp of the _Millennium__ Falcon_ behind Leia and him. After much debate, it was decided Lando and Chewie would stay on standby with the _Falcon_, alert to swoop in at Han's signal.

"Well?" Han questioned several hours later as he and Leia waited at the maglev train station, their features concealed by heavy hooded cloaks. "Anything?"

"No," Leia conceded in a quiet voice. "But I may be too far away, and I'm not really sure how to contact him."

"Leia ..." Han growled in exasperation.

"Han, please." She gripped his arm, asking for patience. "I want to wait until we're closer to the palace, then I'll just ... just call his name in my mind. I think that's how he did it on Bespin."

Han covered Leia's hand with his own, willing himself to stay calm. "All right, sweetheart." He nodded as a passenger car slid to a halt on its repulsor track. "This one should take us within a few kilometers of the palace. It'll be safer going the rest of the way on foot."

Leia nodded in agreement. "I'll try calling him on the way."

Han smiled, feeling the reassuring weight of his blaster against his hip. "We'll get him out, Leia, don't worry. The Emperor himself isn't going to stop us."

Leia turned her warm brown eyes in Han's direction. "Have I told you lately how much I love you?"

"Hmmm ... Let me think ..." Han reached under his hood to stroke his chin in contemplation as they settled themselves on a grimy plasteel bench in the hovering compartment. "I can't seem to recall ..."

Leia gave him a short jab with her elbow. "Nerf-herder," she muttered, just before snuggling in close to his side. The whining hum of the train reached her ears as she contemplated yet again how to reach out to her newfound brother.

* * *

Mara absentmindedly stroked Luke's hair as he once more dozed in her lap. They were close to the surface now; this would probably be their last rest break. As soon as Luke rose they would begin checking out the possible hangers she had in mind. 

She paused as Luke stirred restlessly, mouthing undecipherable utterances. After a few minutes, he began muttering louder, both vocally and through the Force. "Leia ... Leia ... I'm here ..."

Mara tightened the shield around them and roughly jostled him awake.

"Skywalker!"

He jerked and sat up, rubbing his eyes and instinctively reinstating his own Force shield. "What? Do you have to wake me up every time I'm asleep?"

"You were talking in your sleep," she replied, as if this explained everything.

"Huh?" He shot her a wary look. "What was I saying?"

"You were calling to your princess," she answered, not bothering to hide the disdain in her voice. "I was afraid you might try to reach through our shield."

"I guess I was dreaming." He purposely ignored her tone of voice. "I thought I could ..." He stopped suddenly, as if listening, an intense look crossing his face. "Stang! Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"She _is_ here!"

"Who?"

"Leia! She's calling to me."

Mara looked at him like he had suddenly grown head-tails.

Luke reached over and grabbed her hand. "Listen! Listen through my mind."

Mara skeptically entered his mind, then started when a faint voice drifted in. _Luke ... we're coming for you ... Luke ..._

"Sithspit! She's Force-sensitive!"

Luke gave a detached nod, a stricken look filling him. "She's going to get herself captured. I've got to warn her."

Mara jerked him around to face her, dropping his hand. "Skywalker, don't you dare answer her!"

"But she's probably heading for the palace, looking for me. She'll be captured, along with whomever she has with her."

"Better her than us."

Luke gave her a hard look. "I can't let Leia be captured."

Mara glared right back at him. "If you drop your shield to answer her, Palpatine will zero in on us in a second, and then _we'll_ be captured. How is that going to help your precious princess?"

Luke only reacted with a _'I know you're right but I don't like it' _look. Unlike his previous uses of the Force, he couldn't possibly extend his shield far enough to reach his sister.

"No doubt Palpatine and Vader can hear her, too. There's probably troops closing in on her already," Mara continued, frustrated at this new development. "Doesn't the fool know better than to reveal herself like that?"

Luke shook his head. "I doubt she realizes it. In fact, I'm surprised she has the control to reach me. We have to intercept her before they find her." He could feel the objections forming in Mara's mind, and cut her off before she could speak. "We _have _to. I'll go by myself if you don't want to come with me."

Mara had never seen Skywalker so adamant. She nodded in resignation. "We should stick together. Neither of us will be able to sleep if we separate."

"I'm not sure we can take the time to sleep," he muttered as he rose, slinging their pack over his shoulder.

The pair backtracked toward the palace, Luke setting an almost desperate pace. After traveling for hours, he allowed Mara a short nap, but refused to take one himself. He considered defying her and lowering his shield just long enough to warn Leia away, but he knew Mara was right. Getting himself recaptured was not going to help Leia.

"Can you still hear her voice?" Mara commented, as they resumed their harried trek.

"Off and on. She's getting frustrated at not receiving an answer." Luke gave Mara a pointed look, which she ignored.

"You realize they could be letting her continue, just to lure you in."

"I've thought of that. Originality doesn't seem to be the Empire's strong suit."

"Learning from your mistakes doesn't seem to be yours," Mara retorted.

"Guess not," he bit out. Ben and Yoda were probably disowning him by now, but he was not going to sacrifice Leia just so he could escape. At least this time he would be prepared for a possible trap. And he had an accomplice – he hoped.

"She must really care for you, to risk her neck like this," Mara continued.

Luke nodded, not replying.

"Maybe she even loves you," she goaded, trying for some kind of response.

He paused and looked at her. "I'm sure she does."

This was definitely not the response Mara was expecting. _Or wanting,_ a little voice was telling her.

"Do you love her?" Mara asked softly, as they picked their way over a pile of rubble.

"Of course," he answered quickly. Too quickly to suit Mara. _'If you didn't want to hear the answer, you shouldn't have asked the question,' _the voice was back, taunting her. With a frown she glanced at her companion as he pressed forward, then hurried to catch up.

_x-x-x-x-x_

By day's end, Mara was hungry, exhausted, and frustrated, both at herself and at Luke.

"I can't believe I'm willingly going back toward the palace just to rescue your lover."

Luke skidded to a halt. "My _what_!"

"You heard me. You're in love with her. You told me so yourself."

"No, I didn't," he protested, then understanding dawned in his eyes. "You're adding extra prepositions in there that don't belong."

"Huh?"

"I agreed with you when you asked if I loved her. I didn't say anything about being _in_ love _with_ her."

Mara gave him the most condescending look she could muster. "You know, Skywalker, you are the most exasperating person I have ever met."

Luke grinned. "If I didn't know better, Jade, I'd say you were jealous."

Green eyes blazed in fury. Luke hurriedly grabbed her upraised hand. "Hold on, I was kidding."

Mara calmed slightly. Still holding onto her hand, Luke tugged her over to sit next to him on a nearby block of ferrocrete.

"I thought we were in a hurry," Mara groused.

"I think we need to take a second to clear something up." He turned to face her, giving her a little half-smile. "Leia's my sister, Mara. My twin sister."

Mara's eyes widened at the same moment her jaw dropped open.

"I love her very much. And I'm not going to allow anything to happen to her. Not while I still have a breath left in my body." Steely resolve echoed in his voice.

"Whoa," Mara choked out. "This certainly puts a new twist on things." _In more ways than one,_ she thought to herself. "Do Vader and Palpatine know this?"

"No. I don't think so."

"You don't _think_ so?"

Luke sighed. "I did my best to keep it hidden from them. Palpatine would surely have brought it up if he knew. As to Father ..." He shook his head. "I don't think he knows either."

Even though she had begun to see Darth Vader in a new light during the past week, Mara still had a hard time accepting that the Sith lord was Luke's father.

"So, does this make you the Prince of Alderaan?" Mara asked, as they resumed their trek.

"Hardly," Luke said with a chuckle. "Leia was adopted by the Organas. I'm just a farmboy from Tatooine."

"You didn't grow up together?" This was getting more and more interesting. Little of Luke's early life had been included in her briefings.

"We were separated and hidden soon after we were born. We didn't even know we were related until recently." Luke's voice had an air of wistfulness to it. As Mara didn't answer right away, he glanced her direction. "What about you, Mara? Do you have any family?"

Mara seemed so deep in thought, he was sorry he asked.

"I don't know," she finally whispered. "I've been at the palace ever since I can remember. Whatever family I might have had ... has been hidden from me."

Luke reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry."

Though she didn't pull her hand away immediately, she did look up at him sharply. "I don't need your sympathy or anyone else's, farmboy. Keep your pity for someone who cares."

He gave her an acknowledging nod, and dropped her hand. "We're getting close to the palace."

* * *

Han and Leia were within a half dozen blocks of the Imperial Palace when their luck ran out. 

"Get down!" Han shouted, pushing Leia behind him as shots whizzed past. He could make out blaster fire coming from at least seven or eight directions. He and Leia were crouching behind some packing crates in what appeared to be the outskirts of a supply depot for the palace.

Han had more than a few reservations that they could safely find, much less extrapolate, Luke from the depths of the Imperial prison. He had hoped, however, to at least make it up to the palace itself. Leia had received no answer to her unceasing pleas for her brother's attention. Though she couldn't bring herself to utter the words 'give up,' for that she would never do, Han could tell that Luke's silence was tearing her apart. After losing her foster parents and all of Alderaan, he feared that even the strong-willed princess wouldn't be able to cope if their rescue mission ended in the discovery of Luke's death.

A glimpse of white stormtrooper armor could be seen as Han let loose another volley of return fire. Beside him, Leia peered over the edge of a large crate and took careful aim at their adversaries. They couldn't be sure how many of their shots were finding their target, but the attack on them didn't decrease in intensity whatsoever.

"We're surrounded!" Han threw over his shoulder.

"How did they recognize us?" Leia sent back as she squeezed her trigger.

"What makes you think they do? Maybe they just don't take kindly to strangers passing this way."

"I doubt ... Wait!" Leia strained to see and hear as more shots sounded west of their position. "I hear other shots."

"Yeah. They brought in reinforcements," Han retorted dubiously.

"No." Leia shook her head emphatically. "No, listen."

Muffled thuds sounded, followed by silence. Han and Leia didn't have time to contemplate the mystery as they continued to defend themselves on the remaining three fronts. Within minutes, however, the barrage to the north and south had also stopped, simultaneously.

"What the—!" Before Han could even finish the exclamation, the last vestige of trooper fire went the way of the others before it.

"We seem to have a savior," Leia murmured. "Do you think Lando or Chewie followed us?"

"There has to be at least two of 'em." Han was equally puzzled. "Lando and Chewie wouldn't both leave the ship."

"Then who?"

"I think we're about to find out," Han muttered, holding his blaster warily as two slender figures approached in the distance – a man and a woman, both shabbily dressed, both with dark brown hair, and both holding lowered blasters.

"Definitely not Chewie or Lando," Han wisecracked. But as he turned to Leia, she was scrambling out of her sheltered position, eyes wide in joyful hope. "Hey, Leia," he cautioned, making a futile grab for her arm. "Hold on, we don't know—"

But Leia was already on her way toward one of the rescuers, her cape flying out behind her. Han cautiously held his finger near his trigger, squinting at the male figure who had started jogging toward the princess. The guy almost looked like ...

"Luke!" Leia cried, flinging herself into her brother's outstretched arms. Luke responded by swinging her around enthusiastically just as Han reached the reunited siblings.

"Luke – what in blazes are you doing out here!" Han exclaimed. "We expected to have to break you out of some Imp detention cell."

"We escaped four days ago," the Jedi explained, looking back and forth at the others. "You shouldn't have come; it's too dangerous."

"We couldn't just leave you here," Leia protested, still clutching Luke's arm, but with her gaze traveling to Luke's companion.

"Doesn't look like he needed your help," the mysterious woman snapped.

"And just who are you?" Han spoke up.

Luke disentangled himself from Leia's grasp and touched Mara's arm lightly before she could shoot back a reply. "This is Mara Jade – she helped me escape." He looked Mara in the eye, gesturing with a nod toward the others. "This is—"

"I know who they are," she bit out. "Let's cut the small talk and get the hell out of here."

_x-x-x-x-x_

"Uh, Luke," Han began, breaking the awkward silence as they headed off in the direction he and Leia had just come from. "You said you escaped four days ago?" He was trying to think of a diplomatic way of asking why then were Luke and this woman only blocks away from the palace. "Were they holding you somewhere else?"

"We had made it to the other side of the city," Mara interjected sourly before Luke opened his mouth, "about to steal a ship and make it off-planet."

"We hadn't even found a ship yet," Luke contradicted dryly.

"But how did you know we were here?" Leia asked.

Mara just rolled her eyes and stalked ahead.

"I could hear you," Luke admitted. "We followed your calling through the Force."

"But I couldn't hear you back," Leia protested. "What was I doing wrong?"

"Everything," Mara mumbled over her shoulder, eliciting a frown from Luke.

"Leia, I—" Luke began to address his sister's concerns, but stopped mid-sentence, a worried look appearing on his face as he studied their surroundings. "Something's not right here."

Han watched as Mara stopped also, glancing at Luke then looking around, too. She had apparently either picked up on Luke's apprehension or had sensed whatever was out-of-place on her own.

All four of the travelers tightened their grips on their blasters, eyes darting furtively into the shadows.

"Mara?" Luke whispered quietly.

"I know," she responded in a low voice.

"What's going on?" Han growled, moving closer to Leia.

"We're surrounded," Luke muttered.

"By who?" Leia asked, straining to see what her brother was perceiving.

"By ..."

Before Luke could finish, a legion of stormtroopers appeared in unison, standing shoulder to shoulder and encircling their prey with raised blaster rifles. Luke whipped his head to his right, closed his eyes briefly and let out a reluctant sigh just moments before the troopers in that direction parted to let through an ominous dark figure.

"Darth Vader," Han breathed, before turning to study Luke's now defiant expression. He remembered the young Jedi's fears that Vader could sense him when they were approaching Endor. Had the Sith Lord followed him here?

"Skywalker," the Dark Lord intoned, "and Jade. Did you really believe you could escape the forces of the Empire?"

Luke remained silent, but Mara spat out, "We nearly did, and you know it."

Vader gave Mara a momentary glance, then turned to the captain of his troops, who had already confiscated the prisoners' blasters. "Search them, then cuff Skywalker and Jade. The Emperor wishes to personally see to their fate."

"And the other two, my Lord?" the officer questioned, as the troopers took possession of their comlinks, vibroblades, glow rods, and all the various explosives Han and Leia had brought with them.

"Dispose of them," Vader directed.

(Father, no!) Luke sent mentally.

As two pairs of stormtroopers approached Han and Leia, Luke shot out one hand and the troopers were shoved back by an invisible force, eliciting gaping wide-eyed stares from their intended targets.

"Luke?" Leia wondered aloud, but he ignored his sister, facing Vader instead.

"Let them go. It's me you want, Lord Vader. Let the others go and I'll come willingly."

"Luke, no!" Leia cried, struggling in the grip of another stormtrooper.

"They are leaders of the Rebellion." Vader looked down at his son. "Do you expect me to just release them?"

"Don't kill them." Luke stared at Vader's impassive mask. (Please, Father.)

The Sith met his son's unwavering gaze. "Bring all of them," he issued the new directive. The entourage headed toward the waiting repulsor transport.

"I told you they were using her to lure you into a trap," Mara growled quietly to Luke, who was shuffling along beside her.

"And I told you I wouldn't abandon her." Luke's blue eyes flashed in warning, causing Mara to fall into a sullen silence.

* * *

Upon arriving at the lower levels of the Imperial Palace, the four prisoners were marched into a bare, dimly lit holding cell, completely devoid of any furnishings. 

"You will wait here," Vader announced as guards removed the cuffs from the would-be fugitives. "His Excellency is preoccupied with affairs of the Empire." Darth Vader gave Luke one last look, then with a swirl of his cape he was gone, the durasteel door hissing shut with a loud whoosh.

"'Preoccupied' my foot," Mara snorted. "He wants to give us time to 'reflect on our insignificance.'" She watched as Han and Leia examined the perimeter of their abode of captivity. Luke had leaned back against one cold wall, closing his eyes and reaching out with the Force to seek out the monitors he knew must exist. Mara shook her head, then chose a spot on the opposite wall and leaned back also, arms crossed over her chest. "You're all wasting your time. Of course there are hidden holocams in here. And you can forget about finding a way out. This cell is escape-proof."

Luke squinted one eye open questioningly.

(I designed it myself,) she sent in reply.

Han swung around and faced her, hands on his hips. "Just how do you know so much? Who the hell are you, anyway?"

Mara narrowed her emerald eyes dangerously. "I'm the Emperor's—"

"Dancer," Luke interjected quickly. "She's a court dancer."

Luke and Mara glowered daggers at each other across the room while Han and Leia looked back and forth between the two of them.

"I can speak for myself, Skywalker," Mara bit out.

"A dancer, huh?" Han gave her a skeptical look.

"Yeah, Solo. What did you think I was going to say? Concubine?" She ignored Luke as he suddenly straightened up, shooting her an apprehensive look. (Don't worry, farmboy. I won't tell them I was _your_ concubine.)

"And a dancer would know about detention cells?" Han continued.

Mara shrugged. "I overhear things from the palace guards."

"Uh-huh." Han was still far from convinced. "And you hooked up with Luke how?"

Mara continued her relaxed pose, again casually shrugging her shoulders. "I felt sorry for him. They were going to execute him."

"Well, he's on the executioner's roll call list again. What a coincidence."

"Only this time," Luke put in wearily, "I've pulled the rest of you on there with me."

"They pulled themselves in," Mara said dryly. "You can't blame yourself for that."

"Or maybe you were manipulated by someone into believing you were escaping, just to lure me and Leia in." Though Han directed his comments to Luke, he fixed an accusatory stare at Mara.

Mara threw her hand up in unabashed disgust. "Farmboy and I would have already been off-planet if Miss High-and-Mighty hadn't been stupid enough to call to him through the Force!"

"What!" Startled, Leia looked to her brother for his certain denial.

"Hey!" Han shouted in protest. "Look, sister, you watch your mouth."

Luke quickly interposed himself between Han and Mara. "Calm down," he addressed them both. "Arguing isn't going to accomplish anything." He clutched Mara's hands with his own, holding her tightly. "I'll handle this, Mara," he said quietly and sternly.

She glared at him, then relented as she met his unwavering gaze. "Fine," she bit out, dropping his hands and stalking off to one corner of the room. "You just handle everything."

"Nice girl you found yourself there, Luke," Han mumbled under his breath.

Leia's gaze followed the other woman; she then turned worried eyes to her brother. "Luke? Is what she said true? I need to know."

"Leia ..." Luke slid an arm around her shoulders and led her to sit against the wall. "When you use the Force as you did, to call to me, other Force-users can hear you, especially ones as powerful as Palpatine and Vader." Luke caught the glimmer of relief from Leia that he didn't refer to Vader as 'Father.' "We think that they were able to zero in on your presence, and followed your movements."

"And they knew you'd come to me." Leia slumped back, not able to meet Luke's gaze. "We were bait, just like at Bespin," she whispered.

"Leia, you couldn't have known. You came because you cared about me. Don't you realize how good that makes me feel?" He leaned back and gave her a crooked smile. "Even if, in this case, I would've preferred you'd listened to Han, and stayed where it was safe."

Leia only shook her head in mock annoyance – Luke knew them both too well. Han, however, was rubbing his chin in deep thought.

"I don't know much about this Force business, but why couldn't Vader and Palpatine just find you through the Force? How'd you manage to get away?"

Luke took a quick glance across the room, then spoke in an even voice. "Mara taught me how to shield my presence, so I wouldn't be detected."

"And that's why I couldn't feel you either?" Leia was beginning to sort out the puzzle.

Luke nodded. "And why I didn't answer you. I'm sorry about that, Leia, but if I'd lowered the shield to call to you, even for a moment ..." He compressed his lips in a tight line. "I should have risked it anyway. I thought I could reach you before Vader did."

"You did what you thought best, Luke." Leia looked over at her brother's companion, still pouting in an opposite corner. "So she can use the Force, too?"

"Yes."

"And I take it she didn't completely agree with your coming back here?"

"Well ... no."

"So why didn't you part company with her?"

Luke shuffled a bit nervously in his spot. "We needed to stay together. We were taking turns shielding each other while the other slept."

Neither Leia nor Han pressed for any more details, and the three of them drifted into a guarded conversation about the events at Endor. Leia wanted to tell Luke about the upcoming Alliance raid on Imperial City, now just a mere twelve hours away, but she knew it was too risky. No matter what happened to them, she couldn't jeopardize the secrecy of that mission – the future of the galaxy depended on it.

Eventually, Leia's fatigue caught up with her, and she drifted off to sleep, snuggled up against Han's strong chest, and leaving Luke and Han alone with their thoughts.

"So, what's your plan for getting us out of here?" Han finally asked.

"Me? I thought you two were in charge of this rescue." Luke gave his friend a wry look. "I did my part – I got recaptured just so you'd have somebody _to_ liberate."

Han shook his head, then took another look at Luke's appearance. "What happened to your hair, by the way?"

"Part of our wonderful disguise," Luke muttered, fingering the hem of his dirty, worn tunic, then scratching absently at the back of his head.

"So she's not a brunette either?" Han continued, nodding toward the other occupant of the cell.

"No," Luke answered quietly.

"Say, Luke," Han began after another extended silence, "Leia told me all about who you're related to."

Luke gave him a rather skeptical look. "And you're okay with that?"

"Sure, why wouldn't I be?"

"I just ... I'm surprised Leia told you ... everything. I don't think she's accepted all of it yet."

"'Course she has," Han assured him. "Family is important to her."

"But he tortured her," Luke protested, shifting his position to sit up straighter. "And tortured you, and put you in carbonite."

"Uh, you lost me here." It certainly wasn't the first time Han had trouble following Luke's train of thought, but he was starting to get that familiar 'bad feeling.' "What are you talking about?"

Just then Luke felt Leia's wakening presence, and turned to see the tears streaming down her stricken face as she pulled back from Han's embrace.

"I'm sorry, Luke," she whispered apologetically. "I couldn't tell him. I kept hoping you were wrong."

Han looked back and forth between the two of them. The pieces of the puzzle were starting to fall into place, and Han wasn't liking what he saw – Luke's strength in the Force; the Empire's bounty on him, alive and unharmed; Luke's conviction that there was good in Vader. Heck, he had even started wearing black all the time, just like ...

So maybe it was possible. For Luke, yes. But Leia? Not Leia. Not his Leia.

Han could see the fear in her eyes. Fear that she would lose him all over again. "It's all right, Leia," he tried to reassure her. "I mean, you can't help it if ... he ..." Han couldn't even choke out the name.

"Anakin Skywalker," Luke spoke up, as the other two turned to him. "His true name is Anakin Skywalker. He was once a Jedi Knight, and ..." He trailed off as Leia curled back into Han's arms, quietly listening to Han's whispered words of comfort.

_x-x-x-x-x_

Luke had no trouble discerning that Han and Leia needed to be alone for awhile, and truth be told, there was someone he needed to talk to also. As he started to rise, Han threw him the cloak he'd been wearing. "She looks chilly," he said with a wink, before turning back to Leia.

Mara didn't look up as Luke slid down beside her, but she didn't pull away, either, as he laid one hand lightly over hers.

"I thought you weren't going to tell anyone else about your father," she commented in a blasé tone.

"Guess I need to work on finding out how much people already know before blurting out things," he replied dryly. "Mara," he continued, "I'm sorry I got you into this." She glanced at his earnest face, but didn't answer. "I should have insisted that you go on by yourself. You could be stowed away on some freighter by now."

"Skywalker, listen to yourself. You think you could 'insist' that I do anything I didn't want to?"

"No." Luke chuckled quietly as he laid one side of his face on his drawn-up knees. "But I wanted to save you from the Emperor's wrath."

"The only way you could have saved me, physically, is by turning to the dark side. And that move would have doomed us all – the whole galaxy." She met his gaze evenly. "By holding firm to your beliefs, you saved my soul, my spirit. No matter what happens to us, I'll always be indebted to you."

"You're being awfully understanding about all this," Luke said quietly after a lull in the conversation, gesturing out at their current situation.

"For me, you mean? You're not the only one who can be full of surprises, farmboy," she said, before taking on a wistful look. "I had been sitting here, simmering, angry at the whole galaxy, when I finally started observing you with your sister and your friend. I didn't see any of the expected animosity between you. There was no laying of blame for ending up in a fix like this. I've never had that kind of friendship with anyone, that degree of closeness."

"I was hoping you considered me a close friend."

"Even knowing who I am? What I've done in the past?"

"That doesn't matter to me, you know that." He looked her in the eye. "Are you sorry you decided to come with me?"

"With you out of the palace, or with you back toward it?"

"Either. Both."

She clasped his hand warmly. "Luke Skywalker, I don't regret one moment of our time together."

"Neither do I." He squeezed her hand back reassuringly. "Well, except maybe that we never got a chance to ... you know."

"And ruin a beautiful friendship?" Mara said with a snicker. "We had a chance, farmboy. We had lots of chances." She let go his hand and wrapped her arms around herself, lost once more in her own thoughts.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing him again."

Without even asking, Luke knew she was referring to Palpatine.

Suddenly Mara looked Luke straight in the eye and grasped his hand once more. "Skywalker, promise me something."

"Anything," he responded automatically.

"I'm afraid he'll try to draw me back into his clutches." Her pleading eyes bore into Luke's. "Promise me you won't let that happen; kill me if you have to. I don't want to be brainwashed again."

"Mara, ... I ... I could never kill you." Mara's desperation was tearing at his heart, but that was a vow he couldn't bring himself to make.

"Would you rather I became his puppet once more? Perhaps even ordered to hunt down your friends?"

"You can resist him; you did it once, and you can again," Luke argued steadfastly.

"I'm not sure I can." She squeezed his hand tighter. "Not without you beside me." Her voice became more urgent. "You'll have to do it quickly, before they have a chance to kill you first."

Luke studied their entwined fingers. "We will face him together, and resist him together. And if ... you outlive me, ... you will defy him yourself." He glanced up at her haunted face. "You are one of the most strong-willed people I have ever met. I have faith in you."

Mara started to speak, then compressed her lips in a straight line. Clenching her jaw, she gave him a confident nod. She would try her best to defy Palpatine. No, she wouldn't just try; she would 'do.' Luke had faith in her, and that meant more to her than anything her former master could throw at her.

Mara stared at the cell's floor, glad that Luke was remaining silent. She finally fixed her gaze on Han's cape, lying forgotten by Luke's feet. "You saving that wrap for a special occasion?"

"Oh, sorry!" Luke grabbed up the covering and draped it over Mara's shoulders, grateful that she was changing the subject. "Maybe we should get some sleep while we can," he suggested.

"It has been awhile since we could both sleep at the same time," Mara agreed, leaning onto his shoulder without waiting for an invitation.

"Hmmm." Luke relaxed as they huddled together under the heavy cape. He picked up the pack containing their clothes, the only thing the guards hadn't confiscated from them, and pillowed it behind his head. "Remind me to thank Palpatine for this opportunity," he murmured, catching Han's thumbs-up gesture just before closing his eyes.

_x-x-x-x-x_

With the sound of Han's rhythmic breathing of slumber beneath her, Leia Organa watched with slitted eyes as Luke and his new companion clung to each other, now also in peaceful slumber. Mara Jade was an enigma, no doubt about it. When they were first introduced, if you could call it that, the woman was haughty, brazen and apparently no stranger to bickering with Luke or anyone else that crossed her path. Her sullen behavior had continued into their confinement in this cell – right up until several hours ago, when Luke had deigned to go sit next to her. Then, at least from her and Han's vantage point, she seemed to have melted into a different person.

Leia remembered watching as Mara and Luke had talked quietly, smiled shyly, always touching, always focusing solely on each other.

"I think they're lovers," Han had whispered into Leia's ear.

"Oh, Han," Leia had objected, though the possibility had crossed her mind too. "Luke? Our Luke? Who turns six shades of red when a pretty woman comes anywhere near him?"

"He's not turning red now," Han had commented casually, just before shooting Luke some kind of macho signal, then smugly settling into a seemingly relaxed posture himself.

No, he hadn't, Leia had to admit to herself now in the stillness of the cell, wondering once more what secrets this mysterious woman was harboring. Her and Luke's claim that she was merely a dancer seemed shaky at best. She was too skilled, too knowledgeable. And how would Luke have ever met an Imperial court dancer from the confines of a detention cell? No, they were hiding something. Something Leia vowed to discover, if they somehow managed to survive this latest predicament.

Leia paused from her musings as she caught a sense of her brother stirring in his sleep. Her brother. There was another mystery to ponder. From the moment they'd met, nearly four years ago, she'd felt like she'd known him all her life. Leia looked over as Luke wound one arm around his sleeping partner, pulling her closer. Or perhaps, she didn't know him at all.

Leia's eyes widened as the objects of her reflections began to awaken. One of Luke's hands slowly caressed Mara's cheek, and he bent his head down until their foreheads met. They seemed to be conversing, though no sound escaped their lips.

Any further action was cut short by the swishing open of the cell door. Four heads swiveled to the towering black shadow that filled the doorway, including Han's, who had jolted awake purely by instinct.

Darth Vader motioned toward Luke and Mara as guards moved to jerk the pair to a standing position and encompass them in shackles, ignoring Han and Leia. "The Emperor is ready to see you now."

"You mean we have to leave these deluxe accommodations?" Jade quipped sarcastically as Luke silently stared at his father. She stubbornly resisted as the troopers pushed them toward the doorway, just as a matter of principle.

"So all of us don't get to meet His Exaltedness?" Han piped up, shielding Leia behind him. They had decided their best chance of escape would be for the four of them to overpower their guards simultaneously when led from the cell. Split up like this would not work to their advantage, especially with Vader himself overseeing the transfer. Han didn't like it when the sabacc cards changed in the middle of a hand.

"You will be dealt with soon enough, Solo," Vader rasped, not interfering when Luke paused near the princess and the smuggler on the way out.

"Take care of her, Han," Luke requested quietly, before looking at his sister. "Goodbye, Leia," he added, sending her feelings of love and comfort.

"Luke, no!" Leia struggled to get past Han, who held her back in the face of the muzzles of a half dozen blaster rifles.

"They're going to execute him," Leia lamented sorrowfully as the door slid shut once more. "And it's all my fault."

"Now, Leia." Han wrapped his arms around her. "Luke can get himself out of all kinds of scrapes."

"He didn't get himself out of that ice field on Hoth," Leia muttered, fighting to hold back the tears. "Or off that weathervane on Bespin."

"Sweetheart," Han soothed. "Luke's matured ten years since those events." He cupped Leia's chin in his strong hand, surprising even himself with his next declaration. "He's a Jedi Knight now." He gave her a sly wink. "With a knock-out of an accomplice."


	12. Chapter 12

**(Bits and pieces of dialogue shamelessly borrowed from Return of the Jedi.)**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum **

**Chapter 12**

As they reached the steps to the Emperor's throne, Luke and Mara were roughly shoved to their knees by their guards, who in turn were immediately dismissed by their ruler. Palpatine casually flicked a finger, and their manacles clattered to the floor, just as Luke's had on the Death Star.

"So, my children," the withered sovereign crowed, "you foolishly thought you could escape. I offered you power and prestige, but you chose poverty and hunger."

"We chose freedom," Mara spat, clenching her fists. "The only foolish thing I did was follow you blindly for years."

"Watch your tongue, Mara Jade, or I shall change my mind and delegate you to be the first to die, instead of the Princess."

At the word 'princess,' Luke's head snapped up, dread filling his eyes.

"Yes, my young Jedi, your turn will come also," the Emperor rasped. "But I deemed it would be an even more rewarding punishment to have you witness the deaths of those you care for before you suffer your own miserable end."

A hologram suddenly flickered to life near Palpatine's throne, showing Han and Leia now bound in what appeared to be an interrogation chamber.

"She and her pitiful Rebellion have been thorns in my side for too long now," Palpatine said with a sneer, as he pointed one bony finger at the wavering image and shot arrows of pain into Leia through the Force. As the others watched the diminutive princess suddenly scream in anguish, Luke crumpled forward, catching himself with one hand while holding his side with the other. His actions even caught Palpatine momentarily off-guard.

"You have developed a strong bond with Organa," he stated slowly, testing his words by again inflicting Leia with unbridled torment, this time in her head. Luke clutched his own head for an instant, but just as quickly lowered his hands and gritted his teeth in determination. (Don't let him hurt her, Father,) he sent pleadingly to Vader, shielding his silent communication as best he could from the Emperor.

(I cannot interfere, my son,) was the only reply Luke received.

"No!" In desperation, Luke sent a Force shove to the Emperor's hand as he raised it once more to strike at his sister.

"You dare to match your pitiful strength against my power," Palpatine cackled as he held both Luke and Mara in vice-like Force grips while simultaneously sending bolts of agony to Leia.

"Father, please just save Leia," Luke cried, out loud this time.

"You should be more concerned with your own welfare, Jedi," Palpatine interjected before Vader could speak, "instead of—"

"Sister," Darth Vader finished, coming a step closer to Luke as realization swept through him. "The Princess is your twin sister. My daughter."

"How can you let him destroy your own family?" Mara addressed the Dark Lord as Luke struggled to withstand yet another attack, this one directed at both him and his twin. She bent to help him, but was immediately pushed back by a powerful Force shove from Palpatine.

"I will deal with you in good time, traitor," the Emperor viciously sent to his former Hand.

"Father," Luke begged, his body racked with excruciating pain. "Help us ..."

Vader stared at the malevolent grimace on his master's face, as his son's pleas continued to fill the room.

"Father ... please." Luke was weakening under the merciless assault, as Palpatine had now turned his full attention to the young Jedi.

"Stop!" Vader took a step toward his emperor. "You will not kill my children!"

Palpatine paused in his torment of Luke, but didn't seem surprised by his servant's protest. "Then, Lord Vader, it is you who must die. Your powerful son will take his rightful place at my side after all." The Emperor stopped Vader's approach with a bolt of Force lightening. "As you well know," he cackled, "there can be only two."

Vader staggered back slightly, quickly raising his lightsaber to fend off the bolt. "He will never join you!" he declared, as Palpatine increased the potency of the energy bolts.

"His rage at witnessing the murder of his only parent should be sufficient to cause him to turn." The Emperor turned his full attention to Vader, summoning more dark power than was conceivable. "The added deaths of his sister and his traitorous lover will be that much more incentive."

"No!" A new sense of determination filled Darth Vader. He had allowed Palpatine to control him for half of his life; he would not allow the same fate for his son. Killing the ruthless despot wouldn't atone for all the atrocities he himself had committed, but it was all he had to offer.

Mara Jade watched in horror as the Dark Lord of the Sith battled her former master. She had risen once, intending to circle behind Palpatine and join in the assault, but without warning she was hurled against the far wall by an unseen force. His Excellency had no trouble with split concentration. Crawling back to Luke's side, she could feel both his lingering weakness and his relief that the assault on Leia had ended. But overriding those emotions was a deep feeling of anxiety for his father. Expecting him to forego common sense and try to join in the battle also, she was surprised to see an intense look of concentration filling his face. She soon realized what he was doing, and reaching out to clutch his hand, didn't hesitate to join him.

Although he was besieged by multiple injuries, Darth Vader continued to fight against the Emperor's relentless onslaught. Suddenly, he felt new strength pulse through his limbs. Luke was sending him additional Force power! Jade, too, seemed to be channeling her strength to him through Luke.

The entire throne room crackled as rivulets of Force-powered electricity arced their way across the ceiling and floor, flaring up violently as dark side and light side energies connected. With both Luke and Mara augmenting his own formidable power, Darth Vader was able to go on the offensive, his blue blade meeting and returning each incoming firebolt with unbelievable speed. His old lightsaber had been constructed as a weapon for a Jedi of the Light, and for the first time in many, many years, it felt like it belonged in his grasp.

"You will pay for this, Vader," the Emperor grated out as he swayed under the trenchancy of his servant's crushing assault. With his face contorted in anger and the effectiveness of his lightening bolts diminishing, Palpatine then sent chairs, tables, statuary, every inanimate object in the room flying at his opponent. But unlike Luke on Bespin, Vader was prepared. He sent the deluge back at his master with practiced ease.

"No, Palpatine," Vader growled, all pretext of homage to his master gone from his voice. "It is you who will regret underestimating the united power of the Skywalkers."

Mara pulled Luke behind a sturdy pillar as the Force whirlwind swept the room. Behind her, she could hear guards pounding ineffectively on the locked doors. Beside her, Luke's eyes were focused solely on his father, though he gripped Mara's hand tightly. She could feel the raw power pouring out of him, manifested outwardly only by the beads of sweat that trickled down his face. But it was what she could see on her former master's face that captured Mara's attention – a glint of fear in his yellow eyes. Palpatine was straining to fend off Vader's potent onslaught, even as the Dark Lord's echoing wheezing gave testimony to his own dwindling strength.

Finally, Vader lunged at his master just as Palpatine conjured up an enormous ball of fire. Even as the conflagration was destroying his breathing apparatus, Vader reached through the flames with his lightsaber, cutting down Palpatine in one clean stroke. Luke and Mara covered their faces as a violent dark side explosion filled the throne room, slamming into them with unbridled energy.

At last, the Emperor was no more.

As Darth Vader collapsed to the floor, he knew he would not survive much longer. Dimly he could hear his son's voice as Luke scrambled to his side, begging him to hang on.

Luke knelt by his father, cradling him in his arms. "Father, don't die. Hold on, we'll get you out of here," he cried, tears threatening to spill.

"It is ... too late ... for me, Luke."

"Please, Father ..."

"Help me, Luke ..." Vader rasped in a hoarse whisper, making a feeble attempt at raising one hand toward his face. "Help me ... take this mask ... off."

"But you'll die," Luke objected weakly, his voice cracking with despair.

"Nothing ... can stop that now ..., my son. Just once ..., I want to see you with ... my own eyes."

Slowly, carefully, Luke did as his father requested. Tears sprang to his eyes as he finally gazed upon the scarred, deathly white visage of Anakin Skywalker.

Luke could feel Mara's light, comforting touch on his shoulder. "Luke, I hear explosions," she whispered hesitantly. "I think the palace is under attack." Luke realized he hadn't even noticed as the distant sounds of an artillery bombardment pierced the eerie stillness of the shattered chamber.

"Go, my son. You both must ... escape." The dying patriarch's voice was growing weaker by the moment as he drank in the sight of his precious son.

Luke was shaking his head adamantly. "No, you're coming with us," he protested.

"You must,... Luke." Anakin paused, wracked by a violent cough. The boy was as stubborn as his mother. "You have ... a great destiny to fulfill, my son, ... to rebuild ... what I have destroyed. Now ... leave me."

"But I can't leave you here. I won't." Luke clasped his father's hand, begging him to understand. "I've got to save you."

"You already have, my son." Anakin took another strangled breath before continuing. There was so much he still wanted to say to his son, so much he needed to say. "Your mother ... named you well, Luke. You have brought ... the light ... to me, and dispelled ... the darkness. You were right about me. Tell your sister ... you were right. Tell her ... I am sorry." Feebly he raised his right hand, still clutching his old lightsaber. "This is yours ... " he trailed off. "Now, go, Luke."

"Father, no!" Luke cried out in anguish. "Don't leave me ..." he trailed off in a choking sob.

Anakin gave a great heaving cough, then shifted his unfocused eyes to Mara. "Take care of each other," he addressed them both with barely a whisper. Then Anakin Skywalker, filled once more with the Light of the Force, closed his eyes and died.

_x-x-x-x-x_

Luke clutched his father's body tightly, weeping quietly into the coarse folds of heavy black cloth. Her own eyes wet, Mara gently pulled him back as the sound of guards torching through the heavy doors drew closer. "Luke, we have to get out of here. We have to go get Leia and Han."

At this, Luke slowly straightened up and wiped his sleeve across his eyes.

"You did save him, Luke," Mara consoled him quietly. "There's nothing more you can do here, but your sister still needs you."

Luke nodded, carefully releasing his father's body and rising to stand just as stormtroopers burst into the throne room. As the troopers hesitated a second, taking in the destruction that lay before them, Mara spied Luke's own saber, lying among the pieces of black rubble that had once been the Emperor's throne. Snatching it up, she snapped the green blade on and heard Luke do the same with his father's weapon. Together, they easily defeated the disorganized stormtroopers.

Luke started for the doors, but Mara called him back. "Wait! The Emperor's private lift will be faster!" She hurried to an isolated corner of the throne room, pushing debris out of her way. Luke followed, shaking himself out of his daze. Mara was right; he needed to pull himself together and concentrate on rescuing Leia and Han now. Pausing near the large transparisteel window, he was startled to see Rebel snub fighters making strafing runs across the cityscape.

"Stang!" Mara cursed loudly as she punched at the controls. "I'm locked out!"

A nearby explosion rocked the chamber, and Luke recognized it as a proton torpedo detonating. He grabbed Mara's hand and dragged her toward the open doorway. "Then we go out the way we came," he insisted. They reached the main bank of turbolifts, but the indicator lights showed them all in use, starting and stopping at nearly every floor.

"This way!" Mara headed toward the stairwell. "There's another set of lifts ten levels down." As they scurried down the steps, they were soon joined by others fleeing the bombardment. No one took the time to notice the shabbily dressed pair of refugees with unlit lightsabers clutched in their hands.

The entire group spilled out of the stairway door when they reached their common destination, and were immediately confronted with a scene of mass chaos. Throngs of people hammered at the turbolift doors in desperation. Palace guards were being overwhelmed by the crowd's panic, their orders for everyone to remain calm lost among the deafening cries. Elegantly dressed politicians pushed and shoved their way next to plainly clad servants.

"The Emperor will save us!" one man shouted above the din, just as the walls and floor shook from another explosion.

"The Emperor has already abandoned us," someone else retorted, and no one disputed his claim. A dozen people tried to force their way onto a lift that was already jammed full, cursing and wailing when they were pushed away.

"Back to the stairs!" Mara called to Luke, as they were caught up in the scores of frightened people taking the same path. They soon found it necessary to grip hands to avoid being separated in the chaotic mob. Alarms began blaring all around them, echoing loudly in the stairway shaft.

(Could we use the secret passages?) Luke asked silently. He was relieved to feel his strength returning as adrenaline pumped through his body.

(If we can make it out of here to get to an entrance,) Mara sent back, pushing her way past a corpulent dignitary. She and Luke squeezed through the panicked crowd to reach the nearest exit, spilling out with several others onto the sixty-third floor. They were nearly swept up with a mob of assorted beings all fleeing in one direction along the wide hallway.

"Where are they all going?" Luke asked, stepping back as a stormtrooper passed him without so much as a glance his way. The entire scene reminded him of the poor souls fleeing Xizor's palace before Lando's thermal detonator brought the building down.

"There's a landing platform on this level," Mara returned, already pulling him against the flow toward the nearest passage entrance. "They'll be over-running anything that flies."

"Mara?"

The frightened feminine voice behind her caused Mara to whirl around in consternation. A group of four young women huddled against the wall, their shimmering costumes crushed in disarray.

"Mara!" another of the women repeated, relief evident in her voice. "We thought that was you," she said, as her gaze took in Mara's disheveled appearance and darkened locks.

"What's happening!" wailed a blonde girl who appeared younger than the others. "What should we do?"

"The palace is under attack," Mara hastily explained the obvious. She shot a glance at the throng that still pushed past them. "You need to get to the lower levels, then away from the palace."

"But the Emperor ..." one of them protested. "Surely he ..."

"The Emperor's dead," Mara bit out. She looked aside at Luke, who was listening to the conversation in wide-eyed wonder. "Come with us," she said suddenly, starting back along her escape route.

Putting their faith in Mara's leadership, the four women followed quickly, being no strangers to obeying orders without question. Mara ducked into a nearby office, now deserted by its occupants. She led the little group into an adjoining storage area, and began shoving empty cartons aside to reach her goal.

(Who ...?) Luke began, eyeing their new companions.

(Dancers,) Mara replied quickly as she felt for the hidden release mechanism.

Luke glanced over his shoulder once more. (You mean there really are court dancers?)

Mara paused and gave him an incredulous look. (Of course! I told you that was my cover at court.) Shaking her head, she resumed her task, and soon a meter-square panel in the wall slid aside.

"All right, listen up," Mara announced to her new charges. "We're going to get out through here. It's going to be pitch-black, so everyone will have to stay close together."

"What is this place?" one of the girls questioned from the middle of the group, her curiosity overcoming her terror as she peered over a companion's shoulder into the inky darkness of the passageway.

"The Emperor's secret escape route," Mara responded. "And don't ask how I know about this," she added as one of them started to speak up. "It's better that you don't know."

"Is he coming with us?" the blonde asked, sizing Luke up with interest. Mara had a reputation as a loner; it was unusual to find her with a handsome, albeit poorly dressed, young man.

"Yes," Mara shot back quickly. "Now, ..."

"Is he yours?" the same girl persisted. "Or is he up for grabs?"

Mara rolled her eyes in exasperation, then caught the embarrassed look on Luke's face. "He's mine." Sith, that didn't come out right. "I mean, he's my assignment." She grabbed Luke's arm, pulling him toward the opening. "We don't have time for this," she growled under her breath.

"Now join hands, and follow us," Mara instructed sternly, causing the quartet to lapse into silence. Behind her she sensed Luke taking the hand of the front-most girl, and without hesitation the group began their flight through the dark, dusty corridor, Mara expertly leading the way.

_Wish I had a glow rod,_ Mara thought, as she used the Force to anticipate upcoming twists and turns.

(You do,) Luke sent back, hearing her nonetheless. (Hanging from your belt. Built it myself.)

(You could have spoken up sooner,) she grumbled back, irritated at herself for not thinking of the lightsaber already.

(You told me days ago that you were in charge of our whole escape,) he replied as he heard her switching on his saber, her outline now bathed in soft green light. (I figured that meant until we got off-planet.)

(One of these days, farmboy ...) Mara trailed off, seething at his impertinence.

Luke smiled, allowing himself a moment of contentment. _Can't wait, Mara.__ Can't wait._

_x-x-x-x-x_

With their barely contained panic supplementing their natural athleticism, the dancers had little trouble keeping up with their two guides. Several times the group paused to brace themselves when explosions shook the structure. Before they knew it, Mara called a halt to their trek, leading them out into a nearly deserted hallway.

"Go out that way," she instructed the girls, pointing toward a nearby archway. "It will take you to a walkway that should be a safe passage from the palace."

"Aren't you coming?" one of the girls asked, pausing behind the others.

Mara shook her head. "We still have unfinished business here."

The girl glanced at Mara and her mysterious companion, then turned and fled with the others. As Luke and Mara reentered the passageway, Mara reflected on what had just transpired. Two weeks ago, she would have never stopped to help anyone else, especially someone as lowly as a dancer. Blast, this guy was rubbing off on her, she thought, as Luke's footsteps echoed behind her. He was going to turn her into some kind of weak-minded almsgiver yet.

The pair soon reached the detention levels. Unlike the upper floors of the palace, the stormtroopers here remained at their posts, and the outside bombardment could only be faintly heard.

Luke easily zeroed in on his sister's presence, and they quickly located Han and Leia in a chamber near their old cell. He and Mara dispatched the surrounding guards with no trouble, moving expertly in tandem with each other.

"You guys been practicing those moves together?" Han quipped, impressed in spite of himself at the skill Luke and Mara had just displayed. He flexed his stiff limbs as Mara undid his shackles.

Sensing Luke's somber mood, Mara answered for them both. "No, Solo." She glanced across at Luke, who had already released his sister and was now nodding at Leia's assurances that she was all right. "Guess it just comes natural to us."

"He's gone, Leia," Luke was choking out to his twin. "He killed the Emperor, but I couldn't save him. Father died for us."

"Oh, Luke." Leia hugged her brother close to her.

"He was a good man inside, Leia. He told me to tell you ..." Luke paused, grief filling him once more. He looked up, catching Mara's upraised eyebrows and 'you can tell her later' expression. The floor beneath them shook as a torpedo found its target close to them.

"Let's get the hell out of here," Han spoke up, taking charge of the situation. "They've started the attack early!"

"Speaking of which," Mara began, grinning to herself when she spotted her wrist blaster in a pile of confiscated weapons. "What in blazes is going on out there?"

"The Alliance is striking at Coruscant," Leia explained hurriedly. "We have to escape before the whole palace comes down."

"No kidding," Mara retorted smartly.

They made their way out of the chamber, Han and Leia now armed not only with their own blasters, but with blaster rifles seized from stormtroopers that no longer needed them. As they progressed down the corridor, Mara suddenly ducked into their former holding cell.

"Hey, where are you going?" Han shouted. "We don't have time for sightseeing detours!"

She emerged moments later, looping her and Luke's pack of clothes across her back. "I wanted a souvenir," she said with a snort, as she brushed past Han to take the lead. "C'mon, I know a shortcut."

_x-x-x-x-x_

"Don't suppose you have a way of raising that ship of yours," Mara shot to Han as they raced onward, barely blinking as she deflected a blaster bolt from an oncoming stormtrooper. She glanced back as Luke deflected a second shot directly back at the hapless trooper. _I'll have to have him teach me that,_ she thought as they turned into a side passage.

"Not anymore," Han sent back, pausing behind her to catch his breath. "I couldn't find my comlink."

"I can get us to one of the lower landing platforms," Mara reasoned out loud. "Maybe there will still be a shuttle left we can appropriate."

Many floors, and many dead guards later, they stepped out onto a deserted platform. "Sith," Mara swore. "The cowards have even taken the Emperor's shuttle." Indeed, not only civilians but Imperial officers and stormtroopers were fleeing the palace's chaos, lost without the strong-armed guidance of Palpatine and his dark lord.

They made to reenter the building when Luke suddenly spoke up. "Wait!" He squinted into the smoke-filled battle zone above their heads. "I feel ... Look!" He pointed upward as a familiar shape swooped into view. Whoops of joy erupted from both Han and Leia, while Mara looked on apprehensively.

"It's the _Falcon_!" Han exclaimed, waving his hands wildly.

"They probably can't even see us," Mara groused. "They won't know we're here." She glanced to the side to see Luke standing still, eyes closed in concentration. He soon looked up, a smile lighting up his haggard features.

"They do now," he pronounced happily, the wind blowing his hair as Han's beloved freighter approached the landing pad.

"Ahh, the famous _Millennium Falcon_," Mara said, smirking. "Be still my heart."

Han started to retort when Leia grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the lowering ramp.

"How'd you find us?" Han shouted as he entered the cockpit, taking the pilot's seat that Lando was just relinquishing.

"We saw the party was starting without us," Lando explained as he settled into the rear navigator's chair, "and didn't want to miss out on the fun."

"But how'd you know where we were?" Han was still puzzled, as he readied the controls for lift-off.

Chewie howled. /I felt something in my head, guiding me to your location./

So that's what Luke was doing, Han thought. "Guess Jedi are good for something after all," he admitted, entering the fray of the battle. He felt one hundred percent better now that he was once more at the helm of his faithful ship. Luke and Leia checked in from the top and bottom turret guns, already blasting at the approaching TIE's.

"Where do you want me?" came a voice from the rear of the cockpit. Lando turned to see a young woman bracing herself in the doorway. A dirty, disheveled, and most attractive young woman.

"Strap yourself in the lounge, and stay out of the way," Han yelled, not even turning around. With a disgusted growl, the woman disappeared.

"Who was that?" Lando questioned in awe.

"Just some stray Luke picked up," Han retorted, concentrating on his flying. "She's not your type," he added, not able to pass up the chance to rib Lando.

"Oh, I don't know ..." the former Baron Administrator drawled, straining his neck for another glimpse. "She's female."

* * *

**Last chapter will be tomorrow.**

**Any and all replies much appreciated. Let me know your favorite parts.**


	13. Chapter 13

**?anglgrl107:** Hahahaha. It's about 3:30 my time. I don't know what that translates into for your time. And then of course, there's that half-day delay before what I post shows up here. :(

**Amanda:** The book I based this on? I was trying to be original. Unless you mean Zahn's "Heir to the Empire" trilogy, where they first meet. I definitely recommend those.

**GreatOne:** I'm guessing you mean Write Some New Stuff! Not everyone can knock out great stories every week like you. Maybe some plot bunnies will bite while I'm lounging on the beach next week. Thanks, dear. :)

**crazytook:** Glad you liked the cell scene. It was fun having Han and Leia try to guess what's going on with Luke and his new friend. And thanks for all the faithful reviewing!

**Mara look-a-like:** Thanks. There'll be a couple weeks delay before the next book starts. Vacation time.

**randomidiot:** _You know, are they gonna stop fighting at any point?_ As in "Make Love, Not War"? I thought you didn't want any love scenes? ;) _Also, I don't mean to whine or anything, but could you put a warning on chapters with...adult scenes? _Hmm, sorry about that. This is rated T, which I hoped was fairly accurate. If it's any consolation, you're past the worst parts. This last chapter is pretty tame, and I'll try to put a note at the top of any chapters in Book Two that I think are a little more 'adult.'

**Many, many thanks to everyone who has replied at any point in the story, and thanks in advance to all who post a review for this ending chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Book Two will be posted (as a separate story) in about two weeks, maybe less. If you activate that Author Alert button, you should catch it okay.**

* * *

**A Journey of Discovery -- Book One: Pendulum **

**Chapter 13**

The battle over Imperial City raged on for hours, with the Rebel ships gradually outgunning the scattering Imperials. Soon, Han received orders to meet with Ackbar's flagship at the pre-arranged rendezvous point, leaving the squadrons of X-wings and Y-wings to take care of the mopping-up action.

As the _Falcon_ made the jump to hyperspace, Han and Lando unbuckled and moved to the central lounge just as Leia and Luke were entering from opposite directions.

"We made it!" Leia exclaimed gleefully, hugging Luke quickly before crossing to Han's side.

"We should reach Bilbringi by midday tomorrow," Han informed the others, wrapping his arm around Leia's slim shoulders.

Lando was paying no attention, however. "Isn't anyone going to introduce me?" he lamented, eyeing the green-eyed brunette now leaning casually against a bulkhead.

Luke cleared his throat. "Lando, this is Mara Jade, a ..."

But Lando was barely listening as he quickly crossed the lounge to take the lady's hand. "I am General Lando Calrissian, my dear. Charmed to make your acquaintance."

Everyone in the room rolled their eyes, including Mara as she pulled her hand back before Lando could kiss it.

"I am pleased to meet you as well," Threepio piped up. "I am See-Threepio, Human Cyborg Relations ..."

But Mara's eyes were fixed on the doorway to the cockpit, now filled by an enormous shaggy Wookiee who was roaring into the room.

"Chewie says hello, too," Han translated. "Well, we've all had a busy day. Maybe we need to get some rest." He turned to the Jedi standing near him. "Luke, I guess your bunk is gonna look pretty good. Miss Jade, I'm afraid we don't have a spare cabin, but you're welcome to crash here in the lounge."

Luke looked around the room – Han, Chewie, Lando, Leia. "Wait a minute, the _Falcon_ only has four cabins. How can mine be empty?"

The others exchanged nervous glances. Finally Leia spoke up quietly. "I'm staying in Han's cabin, Luke."

Luke held her gaze a few moments, but without the accusatory stare that Leia had feared. "Oh. I see." He gave Leia a small smile, then turned to his companion.

"Mara, you can sleep in my bunk." At the sound of snickers, he hurriedly added, "I mean, I'll stay out here."

"Sure, kid, whatever," Han said with a laugh. "I'll take the first watch. Chewie, you wanna relieve me in three hours?"

Chewbacca roared his agreement.

"Okay, then, I'll see the rest of you in the morning." With a wink to Leia, Han turned and strode into the cockpit.

Lando and Chewie bade their goodnights and left the lounge. Leia laid a hand lightly on Luke's arm and kissed his cheek. "Thank you for understanding," she whispered. "It's so good to have you back."

"It's good to be back," Luke returned, smiling at Leia as she left also. Looking at Mara, he tilted his head down the corridor. "I'll show you which cabin you can use."

"Sure," she replied, following him. They reached a tiny cabin near the end of the corridor.

"Here we are," Luke announced, waving her into the small cubicle first.

Mara glanced around the cabin in silence.

"Do you need anything?" Luke asked. Mara looked down at her ragged clothes.

"Umm. I don't suppose you have something I could sleep in?"

"Uh, let me see." Luke pulled open a compartment built into the wall. Reaching in, he pulled out a well-worn knit shirt. "Will this do? If not, I'm sure Leia would have something you could borrow."

"No, no. This is fine," she assured him, taking the garment.

Luke stood there, rubbing the back of his neck and trying to avoid her emerald gaze. "I ... guess ... I'll see you in the morning then," he murmured. As he began to leave, he heard a small voice behind him.

"They don't trust me."

Luke turned back around and met her level gaze. "They don't know you," he said quietly.

"Humph. And when they do know me," Mara retorted, "you actually think, then they'll trust me? You're more naïve than I imagined, Skywalker."

Luke reached out, took her hand, and led her over to the bunk. He perched himself on the edge of the mattress, and waited until she did the same.

"Mara, I know this won't be easy for us."

"What do you mean, 'us'? I'm the one they'll toss in a prison cell and then throw away the key."

"I won't let that happen."

"What makes you think you can prevent it? And why would you try? I'm the enemy." She fixed him with a challenging stare.

Luke took both her hands in his, holding them tightly.

"Look, we escaped the palace, and survived underground, because we stuck together. You helped me." He gazed into her eyes. "I'm not about to abandon you now."

"Skywalker, be reasonable. You're a commander in the Alliance. You're a Jedi Knight. You can't let yourself be dragged down by someone like me."

"Mara, I ..." Out of the corner of his eye, Luke caught sight of Chewie lumbering slowly past the door. Without moving from his seat, he triggered the door control, causing the cabin door to slide shut.

"Things will be all right, you'll see," Luke continued. "They'll be so much going on when we get back to Imperial City, no one will even notice you."

"You make a girl feel so special, Skywalker," she said, a hint of teasing in her dry tone.

"That's not what I meant," he fumbled.

She waved off his feeble attempt to explain himself. "Don't worry, I can blend in with the best of them." Mara pulled away from him, moving to pace across the room. "I no longer have anything tying me down to Imperial Center," she continued, musing aloud. "Maybe I'll hop a transport, and see the galaxy from a new perspective."

"Oh," Luke muttered, more than a little dejected at the thought of her leaving so soon. He rose also, picking out some clean clothes for himself. "Guess I'll let you get some sleep. You're welcome to use anything you find in here."

"Thanks," she murmured.

"Goodnight, Mara."

"Goodnight, ..."

_Luke. Call me Luke. Please, call me Luke. _He held his breath waiting for her to finish.

"... Skywalker."

Thanks to his Jedi control, not a muscle twitched, except for the tightening of his heart.

_You could kiss me goodnight, _Mara thought hopefully, gazing at his impassive face. _Just a peck on the cheek.__ Just a hug ..._

Luke turned and walked out the door.

* * *

"What you doin' back out here so soon, pal?" Han commented as Chewie entered the cockpit. 

/Forgot I wanted to realign the sensors. Lando's been fiddling with them again./

"Hummph," Han muttered, once more thanking the gods he was back in charge of his beloved ship.

/The cub is quite fond of his new friend, Chewie continued, bringing up the subject of their newest passenger.

"Yeah, well, he's too trusting," Han muttered, as he idly fine-tuned the deflector shields. "What do we know about her, anyway? Practically nothing."

/Perhaps Luke knows more than he's letting on./

"He is getting pretty good at keeping secrets from the rest of us, ain't he?" Han said, scowling. "Too good. I have this gut feeling he's hiding something again."

At Chewie's low questioning growl, Han added, "Yeah, a bad feeling."

/Maybe he brought her along because he finds her attractive./

"When has Luke ever been swayed by a pretty face?"

/You wouldn't be here now, practically engaged, if he hadn't been inclined to rescue a certain pretty face./

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

_x-x-x-x-x_

Luke came out of his cabin and settled in on the acceleration couch in the lounge. As exhausted as he was, though, sleep was determined to evade him. So much had happened in the last few weeks, he had trouble believing it was all real. He had found his father, and lost his father. The galaxy had lost a tyrant, but Luke had no doubt others would vie to take his place.

He had found a new friend, Luke continued reflecting, but could very well soon lose her, too. He had found a sister, while she had found a soulmate in his best friend. Now that was an alliance he had seen coming ages ago. And apparently, his sister was ahead of him in the 'being intimate with someone' department. Wearily, Luke turned on his side. Stang, he could be an uncle before he even had a chance to ... No, Mara was right. He'd had his chance, and blew it. He had his doubts that she'd ever give him another.

Luke cut short his self-imposed feelings of regret when Han wandered through the lounge, supposedly on his way to get some caf from the galley.

"Still awake?"

"Uhm-mmm," Luke murmured groggily.

"Thought maybe you'd stay with your lady friend tonight," Han drawled, trying to fish for information on just what kind of involvement Luke had with this 'Jade.' "None of us would mind."

Luke was silent a moment, then his voice drifted through the dark shadows of the lounge. "No, that ... wouldn't be proper."

_Wouldn't be 'proper'?'_ thought Han. _He's starting to sound like Goldenrod. _

"Uh," Han continued, never one to be deterred. "Is she going to be staying with us?"

"I don't know."

Han waited as he heard Luke shift around on the creaky leather couch.

"Maybe not," Luke finally went on, since Han was obviously not going to leave without more of an answer. "She said something about taking a transport to tour the galaxy."

"Yeah, I guess dancers don't get out to see much."

Luke winced inwardly, but kept silent this time. He made a pretense of yawning loudly.

"Hmmm. Well, guess you're pretty tired," Han went on, finally deciding to let up on the kid. "You better get some rest."

"Yeah, goodnight, Han."

"'night, kid."

_x-x-x-x-x_

A couple hours later, Han wearily slipped into the narrow bunk with Leia. "I should have gotten me a bed warmer ages ago," he teased as she snuggled up close to him.

"Nerf herder," she muttered sleepily. "I'm so glad Luke is back safe with us."

"Yeah. But since when do Jedi Knights act like protocol droids?"

"What?"

"I was kidding him that he ought to bunk with his lady friend, but he told me it 'wouldn't be proper.'"

"He said that?"

"Word for word. Best Threepio imitation I've heard in awhile."

Leia was silent a moment. "Do you think ...?" she began.

"Think what?" Han yawned.

"Maybe Luke doesn't consider our sharing this cabin as 'proper,' either. I thought I caught a sense of understanding from him, but perhaps I misread him."

"Who knows what goes through his mind?" Han kissed Leia lightly. "Let's get some sleep. You can quiz him in the morning."

* * *

The next morning, Leia was fixing herself a cup of caf in the galley when Mara Jade startled her. The woman hadn't made a sound. 

"Would you like some?" Leia offered, recovering her poise. The woman's emerald-eyed stare slightly unnerved her.

"Yes, please." _So the aloof princess is Skywalker's twin sister._

"Did you sleep well?" Leia asked politely.

"I eventually fell asleep." Mara accepted the steaming caf from Leia's outstretched hand. "It felt strange, not having Luke curled up next to me." _There, let her chew on that for awhile._

It was a good thing Leia hadn't picked up her own cup yet. No doubt it would have hit the floor, as her lower jaw did.

"The shower did help relax me," Mara went on, "though it can't compare to the baths he and I shared. Your brother has quite the physique under all those boring black clothes, you know."

"I ..., I ..." Leia stuttered, "didn't know." Rarely did anyone leave Leia Organa speechless. She raised one hand to her mouth in consternation when she realized Luke was standing in the doorway.

"What in blazes are you telling her?" he demanded of Jade, his eyes burning with fury.

"Nothing that isn't true." Mara met his stare coolly. "Or do you want them to believe you're always the sanctimonious Jedi, up on some pedestal above the rest of us?"

Luke grabbed her arm roughly. "You don't need to broadcast our personal affairs!"

Leia sidled over to Han, who had entered moments before. "Whoa!" he whispered to her. "Am I missing a show in here?"

"It was only one affair, Jedi," Mara said, laughing haughtily. "And I wouldn't count on it being repeated."

"I wouldn't either," he bit out, dragging her out of the galley by the arm. Luke pulled her down the corridor to his cabin, passing a wide-eyed Lando on the way.

Lando entered the galley and proceeded to the caf dispenser. "What was that all about?" he quizzed Han and Leia, gesturing behind him.

"Lover's spat, I'd say." Han grinned, then turned to Leia. "I didn't know the kid had it in him."

_x-x-x-x-x_

Luke smacked the door control shut, then turned to face his companion. "Have you lost your senses!" he seethed. "Why would you say things like that to my sister?"

"Embarrassed to have anybody know what you've done with an Imperial concubine?" she taunted.

"We haven't _done_ anything!" he shouted.

"Besides, I figured I was doing you a favor." Mara settled herself on the edge of the bunk.

Luke ran a hand through his tousled hair, making him look that much more appealing, in Mara's opinion. An opinion she kept buried beneath a cool exterior.

"And just where in your deluded brain would you come up with that idea?"

"I saw the pleading look your sister was giving you last night, when she admitted to shacking up with Solo. She was scared to death you wouldn't approve." Mara shrugged casually. "I was just trying to make her feel better."

"That's ridiculous." Luke paced back and forth. "She knows I wouldn't judge her."

"Does she?" Mara arched an eyebrow.

"She's my sister. I think I know her better than you do."

"You didn't even know she was your sister until, what, a month ago?" Mara stood and faced Luke. "Listen, Skywalker, women worry about what people think of them, especially people they care for."

"And do you worry what I think of you?"

Mara swallowed hard, then turned aside quickly. "This isn't about us."

"No, I guess there is no 'us,' is there?" Luke gave her a disappointed stare, then looked down at his feet in resignation.

"I'm sorry, Skywalker," Mara said quietly. "I'll apologize to her, and tell her the truth."

Luke kept his head bent down, but shifted his azure gaze up to meet hers. Suddenly a little smile wormed its way onto his face. "Nah, let them think what they want. It might be kind of a nice change, to have a playboy reputation for awhile."

Mara's expression turned into a contented smirk as she purred seductively, "Whatever pleasures you, Jedi."

* * *

A week later, Commander Luke Skywalker was back on Coruscant, gazing up at what was left of the once-magnificent Imperial Palace, Mara Jade standing at his side. The full upper third of the building was virtually gone, destroyed by the barrage of proton torpedoes. What remained of the former site of the Emperor's domination displayed little resemblance to its past elegance. 

"My suite was on the ninety-fifth floor," Mara commented with strained complacence. "It's completely gone now. What few possessions I owned were in there ... Kaythree ... all gone."

Luke remained silent, not wishing to intrude on her reminiscing.

Mara cocked an eyebrow toward him. "Your suite, on the other hand, should still be there. It was twenty levels below mine. We should go take a look."

Luke shrugged self-consciously. "Oh, I don't know. It's not really necessary."

"You don't always have to do only what is necessary, Skywalker." She nodded with her head toward the walkway that led to the entrance, her face devoid of any smug satisfaction as she wondered if this was such a good idea or not.

The pair entered the lobby and approached the makeshift guard station.

"Commander Skywalker, sir," the harried lieutenant said, saluting.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Luke smiled warmly. "We'd like to visit some of the upper levels."

"You would have access, of course, sir, but I'm afraid your companion would not. Only officers and approved repair crews are allowed above this level."

"I'll take responsibility," Luke assured the officer. When the latter still hesitated, he added in an even controlled voice. "She is approved to enter."

"Uh, yes," the lieutenant replied slowly. "She's approved to enter." The man blinked, then continued. "The structure is only stable enough to walk through up to the seventy-eighth floor, sir."

"That will be far enough. Thank you." Luke smiled again as he and Mara started to walk away.

"Oh, and Commander," the lieutenant called after them, "the turbolifts aren't operating."

"I'm sure we can find the stairs," Luke sent back.

"Abusing your power, Jedi?" Mara said with a smirk.

"You know me better than that." Luke grinned as they entered the stairwell. "I figured these commander's stripes should be good for something."

"Uh-huh. Sure, whatever you say." Mara slid one hand along the dusty railing as they ascended, old memories beginning to assault her. No, maybe this wasn't the best idea she'd ever had.

Even they were beginning to tire when Luke and Mara finally reached the seventy-fifth floor. Mara set off toward the site of Luke's incarceration, while he trailed slowly behind. "Well, c'mon," she groused as he looked up and down the corridor.

"I've only actually entered and exited once, you know," he explained as he attempted to get his bearings. "And only via the turbolift."

"Turbolift shaft upon exiting," she corrected wryly. "Don't worry, I know the way."

They soon reached the door, now jammed open about ten centimeters. The controls proved useless, they quickly realized.

"Okay, so we go for the brute strength method." Luke frowned as he wrapped his hands around the edge of the heavy door and braced one foot against the jamb. A few minutes later the stubborn door slid aside enough to allow them entrance.

"Guess you could have just sliced it open with your lightsaber," Mara suggested too late.

"No need to ruin a perfectly good door," Luke responded, before stopping to survey the destruction that lay before them.

"Don't think it would have mattered much," Mara murmured. Furniture lay toppled, music and reader disks were scattered where they'd fallen, expensive art pieces were now only broken pieces of porcelain. A heavy coating of dust from the ceiling covered everything, disturbed only by the strong winds that whipped through the uneven hole in the transparisteel window.

Luke stepped into the room carefully, almost reverently. Mara paused, glancing briefly at the desolation, then moved on through the suite. As she wandered into the bedroom, Luke bent and retrieved a particular music disk from the pile on the floor, slipping it into his pocket as memories of a night of dancing lessons surfaced in his mind. When he joined Mara in the next room, he found her just standing, mutely staring at the shards of jagged transparisteel that covered the now-torn silk bedcoverings. He didn't disturb her, but instead turned hesitantly toward the refresher door.

When Mara eventually took notice of Luke's passing behind her, she also forced leaden steps into the scene of their former sanctuary. He was leaning against a wall, lips compressed tightly. She followed his gaze to the once-elegant marble tub, and the large crack that now punctuated its side and bottom. They stood in silence together a few moments, until Mara finally took a deep breath and spoke.

"Guess there's some profound symbolic meaning here," she wisecracked.

Luke chuckled in a low voice. "Maybe only that we weren't meant for the life of marble whirlpools and silken furnishings." He pushed away from the wall and guided her back out to the common room. They wandered over to the window and gazed out at the still majestic view of the vast city.

"Have you come to a decision about our offer yet?" Luke ventured.

"Supply Distribution Coordinator for Rogue Squadron? I don't know, Skywalker." Mara watched as the Central Gathering Hall's giant beam swept across the sky, marking the hour, oblivious to the drastic change in government. "I suppose it would be better than being shipped to Hesperidium with the rest of Palpatine's dancers and concubines."

"And you could spend more time with me," Luke added, a thread of relief weaving its way through him.

"Are you trying to talk me out of it now?" She jabbed him playfully, eliciting a grin from Luke before he turned back to observing the distant lights, falling into silence once more.

"So what else is on your mind?" She waited while he formulated a reply. Rarely anymore could they not read each other's emotions like an uncoded datacard.

Luke bit his bottom lip, then spoke quietly, still looking out the cracked window. "I have a present for you, a thank-you gift for helping me out of this place."

She waited as he finally turned toward her, reaching one hand into his jacket and pulling out a lightsaber. Her eyes grew wide as she recognized the old Jedi weapon.

"But that was your father's," she protested. "He told you to keep it. You can't give it away."

"He also told us to take care of each other," Luke reminded her. "Knowing us, I figure the best way, perhaps the only way, of doing that is by making sure you have a reliable weapon so you can take care of both me and yourself."

She frowned at his roundabout logic, so typical of the man she'd come to know and admire.

"Besides," Luke continued, "I've got my own saber." He fingered the instrument hanging from his belt, which he'd crafted himself in Ben's old home. "This one would just end up lying on some shelf, gathering dust." He shot her a pleading look. "You could consider it a loan until you build your own."

She slowly took the weapon as he held it out to her. "Who says I'm going to ever build one?" she said with a snort. "I'm not going to become one of your Jedi."

"I don't see anyone else lining up for the privilege," he retorted, a small smile playing about his lips as she stroked the smooth cylinder. "No strings attached. Just hold on to it for me. Who knows, I may need you to rescue me again someday."

Mara clutched the lightsaber tightly, then clipped it to her own belt. "I should be the one giving you a present. You saved me in a way that I could never reciprocate."

"We don't need to keep score," Luke murmured, hesitantly wrapping one arm around her shoulders and breathing a sigh of relief when she didn't shrug him off. "That's what friends are for."

Mara nodded in silent reply, and leaned in a little closer to him, her once-again red-gold hair spilling over his shoulder.

Luke shut his eyes, savoring this moment. His relationship with Mara was like a pendulum, going from worlds apart to so near he could taste her kisses and feel her in his arms, then swinging back out so distant that they could barely see each other.

They may not be ready for a romantic alliance just yet, but someday ... someday he was going to grab her when she was at her closest, hold her tight, and never let her swing out away from him again.

**

* * *

**

**To be continued in Book II: Pledge **


End file.
